Rose's First Vow
by Pitts Princess 12
Summary: She wasn't looking for anyone to fill the hole he left in her heart. All he wanted were cases, good cases, to keep him from falling into very bad habits. When he goes to a party in exchange for information they both find something they didn't know they were missing. But a blackmailer and an ex-assassin may stop things before they have a chance to get started. Roselock
1. The Meeting

A/N- So this is my first time trying a Roselock story and my first time writing Sherlock Holmes at all. I love this pairing and there aren't nearly enough stories about them. I hope I did Sherlock justice, I tried really hard. And if anyone sees something I could change or improve on I'm always open to constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Chapter One~*~ The Meeting

He hated these kinds of things; all these people, everyone expecting him to _make conversation_. He lifted his wrist and checked the time. He'd promised his brother an hour, (but he really did need those files for his case) and it had only been twenty minutes. He took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. Why did Mycroft even _want_ him here? He'd already cataloged everyone in the room. There were 7 cheaters, 5 people embezzling or stealing from work in some way, (he thought if Mycroft let him leave early he might tell him who they were, if he didn't already know) 5 pregnancies, (though 2 of them were quite obvious and one of them hadn't told her husband yet because the baby wasn't his) and 2 people taking drugs of some kind, the rest of them were just _ordinary_. His head whipped to the side when he realized someone was standing next to him.

She was blond, though far from natural, she had on diamond earrings, fake, but the emerald ring on her right hand was real, she came from money, but it was a recent thing, otherwise she wouldn't wear the fake diamonds, (Sentiment?) She had a long chain around her neck that dipped just past the neckline of her dress, heavy then, a man's ring? She had a glass of wine, but she hadn't taken a sip of it yet, she was bored. She looked familiar. He searched through his mind quickly, then he found it, Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler. They had given her up as a baby. She'd only found her birth parents about four years ago. The new Vitex heiress. Supposedly she'd taken to her new life quite well.

"How long do you think he's been cheating on his wife?" She asked looking up at him and her accent was from the east end of London, but she'd polished it up a bit, not ashamed of where she was from, trying to fit in?

"What makes you think he's cheating?" He asked, looking out at the couples on the dance floor. Only one of the cheaters was currently dancing. He wondered if she really saw any of the things he saw.

"Well, he's the only one not cuddling his wife out there, everyone else is very close, but you could fit another person between them. Also he's fiddling with his wedding ring there behind her back. He keeps slipping it on and off, as though he doesn't like having it there. And there's no tan line on his finger, he just went on vacation, somewhere warm, he's got tan lines on the back of his neck, but none on his hand, he didn't wear it on vacation, and she'd got no tan lines, in fact she's a bit pale, she didn't go." She smiled up at him and he nodded his head. That wasn't bad. "Also, he has a few red hairs on his jacket, and the only red head here is the waitress over there, and she has a button wrong there in the middle, also her hair is quite a bit messier then it was an hour ago." Well, now he was impressed.

"Does his wife know?" He asked and she nodded then looked back out on the dance floor at the couple. She could see all the signs that lead her to believe that, yes, the wife did know, but decided to be a little silly.

"Course she does," She said looking back up at him with a smirk. "A woman always knows," She said wiggling her eyes brows at him. "How'd I do?"

"Rather well," He said, sounding slightly impressed with her. "Ms.?" He asked though he knew exactly who she was.

"Oh come now Mr Holmes, we both know you know exactly who I am," She said smirking at him. He was slightly taken back, not that she'd recognized him; a lot of people did these days. But that she'd seen that he recognized her.

"Indeed," He said nodding once before looking out at the party. It was some ridiculous party for some foreign dignitary; he hadn't really been listening to Mycroft when he told him about it. It had seemed as though the night was going to be slow and boring, but it didn't seem as torturous now.

"Not really you're kind of thing?" She asked, though he could tell from her tone it wasn't really a question.

"No, I made a... deal, information for my time." He grumbled and Rose laughed nodding her head. His head swiveled towards her, ready with a snarky reply when he realized she wasn't laughing _at_ him, but as though he'd made a joke. He smiled at her again and chuckled then looked back out at the party.

"So that's how Mycroft got you to show up." She mused and his back stiffened as he looked down at her, all humor gone from his face. Another one of Mycroft's lackeys, come to watch him?

"You know my brother?" he asked, his voice had gone cold and Rose could feel him stiffen slightly and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Was he always so suspicious?

"Unfortunately," Rose said taking another sip of her drink, allowing her distain for Mycroft Holmes to shine through in her words. "Your brother is very... tedious"

Sherlock just watched her for a moment, wondering why his brother would have any interest in an heiress. He looked up when there was a loud crash to their right. A server had dropped a tray of glasses and they shattered all over the floor. And then he saw it, the slight change in her demeanor, she was no longer the daughter of a rich man, but a soldier, assessing the situation, ready for a fight. He was surprised he had not seen it before, she was well trained. He watched her relax when she realized what had happened. And all traces of the soldier disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared.

"Have you figured it out yet?" she asked then, looking up at him again with a smile that lit up her whole face. Her tongue touched the corner of her mouth and he had to stop himself from smiling back.

"You have extensive military training, I'd say at least 4 years, probably closer to 6. Pete Tyler is the head of the secretive organization called Torchwood, which leads me to believe he must have pulled you in almost as soon as you found him. He wouldn't have done that if you didn't have prior training." He looked at her again and she smirked and her eyes sparkled. He blinked and had to stop himself from shaking his head, when had he become so fanciful?

"Well, that's pretty impressive," she said and he opened his mouth to agree but she continued. "But you're wrong on one point."

"And what might that be?" he asked watching her more closely now.

"I had no formal training before I came here," she told him. That was an interesting way to put it. Not since I found my parents, but 'before I came here,' why was that important?

"What does my brother want with you?" he asked and she shrugged. It was unusual for people to be so... indifferent about Mycroft, especially if he had some interest in them.

"He's been trying to recruit me away from Torchwood for about 3 years now." she told him and his eyes went wide. She must be incredibly skilled for his brother to take notice. She sipped her wine and then shifted slightly. He watched her eyes dart to the left towards a blond woman; she had a drink in her hand and a very huge smile on her face. He could see from the way her hand moved that she was on the other side of tipsy.

"I'm going to save you from my mother Mr Holmes and leave before she notices us talking. Otherwise you'll be here for at least an hour, just answering questions, I'm afraid she's quite a fan of yours." she winked at him and started to step away. For some reason he was sad to see her go.

"Ms Tyler, please call me Sherlock," he said surprising himself as he spoke.

"Well then Sherlock, you should call me Rose," she said with a smile that he let himself return. She walked away into the crowd and disappeared. Well she was interesting.

~*~Thinking~*~

Sherlock stood under the awning, watching the rain pounding the ground in front of him. He'd just finished a case for Lestrade, and it'd been easy. But he'd needed something to take his mind off of thinking of Rose Tyler. It had been a week since the dinner party he'd attended for his brother. And he kept finding his mind drifting back to her. He didn't let people into his mind, especially women. Not after the last time. But there was something very different about Rose Tyler, and a large part of him wanted to puzzle her out, in a professional manor only, he certainly didn't care about getting her to smile at him again.

He watched as a man ran down the street across from him, big man, 6'2 at least 210 pounds. He was running from something, or someone, and from what he could see through the rain this was not an innocent man. He smiled; he could do with a chase. As he stepped off the sidewalk a women went streaking by, following behind the huge man. Even through the pouring rain he recognized her at once. Rose Tyler. She seemed to be alone; he started to run just in time to see her slide along the sidewalk, but she caught herself before she fell.

What the hell was she doing running in those shoes anyway? She was going to end up hurting herself. And since when did he care about a woman's foot wear? He put both arms on her waist, steading her. She looked up at him and he registered a few emotions play across her face. She was happy to see him, but not? Worry, fear, apprehension, her eyes were incredibly emotive, then they settled on acceptance and she smiled.

~*~Running~*~

Rose ran, her feet hitting the ground at a murderous pass. It was pouring down rain and she desperately wished she'd pulled her hair back before she'd headed out that morning. But she wasn't supposed to be in the field today, so she'd stupidly left it down and worn a cute pair of flats. They'd been called out almost as soon as she'd arrived, Pete asked her specifically, so she'd gone. She hated it when aliens murdered people; it was always so hard to hide from Scotland Yard. She really should talk to Pete about finding someone there to take into their confidence, ease the way a bit. She reached up and whipped her hair out of her face again and wished for nothing more than a hair band. Her quarry suddenly shot to the right, down another street and she swore.

"He's headed towards you Mickey!" Rose said into her ear piece. It had taken Pete about two years to get people to wear them, and only after extensive searches for evil alien implants. She passed what looked like a skinned human head and swore. Now it had no disguise, it was just an alien running down the streets in London.

"Understood babe!" Mickey called over the pouring rain, even with his voice in her ear he was still hard to hear. She slowed for a moment to make the turn and her flats slipped in something, damn shoes with no grip! She slid a bit but caught herself from falling fully.

"Need a hand?" A voice said to her right as strong arms steadied her and she looked up into a soaking wet Sherlock Holmes. Damn!

"I'm uh..." She shook her head, a myriad of emotions swimming through her before she decided 'to hell with it.' "Sure!" She said with a bright smile and headed down the side street she'd been running down. She was only a little surprised to find he had no problems keeping up with her. She looked quickly at him as they ran and almost started laughing when she noticed what he was wearing; the deerstalker hat. He caught her eye and smirked as they rounded the next corner.

"It was raining," He said and she did laugh, just one short burst before they heard an inhuman scream from ahead of them. 'Ok' she thought skidding to a halt in front of what looked like a part man part ant alien 'Hope he can handle this.' They had it trapped in the dead end of an alley. The Ant man, known to Torchwood as the Ackrint, were a cruel race, and this one had killed three people; they had an ability to feed on humans' memories, helping them live longer, but killing the human in the process.

"Don't let it get its hands on you head!" She yelled out the warning to Sherlock as the Ackrint attacked them. Rose was pleasantly surprised to find that Sherlock could fight. Even though he had no idea what he was fighting against he seemed to throw himself into it. He ducked and dived and kicked its feet out from under it as Rose punched it in the throat, a known weak spot, and between the two of them they had it down on the ground and out cold in a matter of minutes. Sherlock was breathing fast, staring hard at the creature on the ground. This had not been what he was expecting to find when he'd seen Rose chasing a very human man down the street. What the hell was going on?

Facts:

*Rose could see it, not in his mind

*That was not a costume of any kind

*It had looked like a man when he saw it running

*Drugged somehow?

"How are you doing?" She asked putting her hand on his arm and he jerked away looking at her. He couldn't be drugged, she'd had no time, and he could see no motive. Therefore this was nothing like what happened at Baskerville. He looked at her and saw nothing but honest concern. She reached out again and took his hand and this time he let her, twisting them a little so his thumb was resting on her pulse point.

"What-" He had to clear his voice and take a calming breath. "What is that?"

"It's an Ackrint," She said and he looked over at her, hoping that wasn't all she was going to say. "That's an alien race." He started to scoff, of course it wasn't, but then, what else could it be? And he could tell _she_ believed what she was saying. Ok, it could be a science experiment, but as he'd told John, humans were nowhere near this kind of stuff yet, he'd ruled out hallucination and that really only left one answer.

"Alien," he murmured looking at her. The rain had slowed to an annoying drizzle and she pushed her soaking wet hair back out of her face, letting go of his hand to do it.

"Yep" she said, popping the 'p' at the end, she had a half smile on her face, though she looked slightly concerned still. She watched his eyes sweep over her. She could almost see the question pop into his head.

"You're not-

"No," Rose said cutting him off with a smile. "Totally human," He seemed to take it all in as he stared at the alien. His head whipped to the side as they heard footsteps down the alley.

"Late, again I see!" Rose called to the man running towards them. He ran over up to Rose with a smile and looked down at the Ackrint with a growl.

"You're not supposed to engage alone Rose," He said looking back at her before he hugged her quickly. Sherlock took the scene in, trying to steady his mind. Her friend was just that, a friend, which was good. Wait, why was that good? The two of them had known each other for years, far longer than the 4 she'd known her parents, so someone from her past. He had extensive training, but the rebuff had been more of a joke then an actual scolding. So he took his job serious, very serious, but wasn't worried about being a hard ass.

"Wasn't alone," Rose said pulling him for his thoughts. He noticed that her polished accent dropped a bit around her friend. She stepped over to him and smiled. "Mickey this is the bloke I was telling you I met at that stupid party I had to go to last week." For some reason it made him exceedingly happy to find she'd been talking about him. Mickey looked him up and down and Sherlock almost wanted to squirm under his gaze.

"Ah," Mickey said nodding his head with a smile. "You never did tell me his name?"

"Mickey, meet Sherlock Holmes," She gave his name an unusual importance. Sherlock watched Mickeys eyes widen and a smile crossed his face.

Mickey chuckled while nodding his head before giving Rose a look, followed by a wide smile. "The great mouse detective!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sherlock asked; what was he talking about? It was obviously some kind of inside joke but Rose gave Mickey a withering look and smiled at Sherlock shaking her head, as though exasperated with her friend.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Mick just thinks he's being funny, which he is not." Rose said shooting Mickey a glare which only made Mickey laugh harder.

"Is it from one of John's blogs?" He asked and Rose shook her head before she puunched Mickey in the shoulder.

"Since we took him down you get to call it in and deal with the paper work," She said as Mickeys smile fell. She smiled sweetly at him, though Sherlock could see it was a bit fe

ral. "Let Pete know I'm taking the afternoon off, yeah?" She looked over her shoulder at Sherlock. "Hungry?"

~*~Questions~*~

The rain had finally stopped as they walked down the street; Rose wasn't sure what she should tell him. She had her small kit with her, which contained the Retcon, but she didn't want to have to use it. Sherlock seemed like someone who could take the truth and keep it to himself. A small part of her also didn't want to have to erase her from his memory. He'd been totally silent as they walked, probably working things out in his mind.

"I'm sure you have questions," She said finally drawing his attention to her. He looked at her as though he'd forgotten she was there, boy was that familiar. For a single moment her vision blurred and her mind seemed to fill with clouds, and she couldn't think at all. It was gone almost as fast as it had come.

"I do," He said nodding his head. He did what? She thought thinking over what she'd said, oh yeah, questions.

"Well, are you going to ask them?" She asked with a smile on her face. Her mind felt fine now and she just put it down as coming down off the adrenaline.

"I don't know; are you going to use whatever it is you have to make me forget everything? Because if you are going to use it, it would be a bit pointless to ask you my questions," Rose was a bit taken back by that but she smiled and nodded her head then gave him a questioning look. She wondered how long she'd have to hang around him before she stopped being impressed with him. "You're carrying some kind of kit in your back pocket; you've touched it three times now. Obviously you're keeping aliens under wraps, but you must run into civilians, therefor you must have something to _help_ people forget. Which you are debating giving me."

"That's pretty impressive," She conceded with a large smile, her tongue tucked in the corner of her mouth. He looked smug and Rose laughed; now _that_ was a very familiar look. "And no, I'm not going to use it." She told him and he looked down at her again, he looked pleased by this.

"Why?" He asked and she shrugged, but he recognized it wasn't as nonchalant as she'd wanted it to be. "So, you believe me then, that it was an alien?"

"Yes," He said simply and Rose smiled. He reminded her a bit of her first Doctor. He was a brooding mad man, only without the blue box.

"When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth" He told her and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. It was crazy to be standing here talking to Sherlock Holmes, him quoting famous lines from books that had never been written here.

He looked around and realized they had wondered towards Baker Street, had he done that subconsciously? "Something funny Ms Tyler?" He asked and she sighed and shook her head.

"Ah, back to surnames are we?" She asked and he was surprised by the slight disappointment in her eyes. He didn't like that, and he wasn't sure why. "And no, you just remind me of someone."

"You said you were hungry?" He said smiling at her now, a genuine smile. Well, that was different; he never smiled at people, for no reason. "There's a good fish and chips place just up the road, it's near my flat."

"No I didn't," Rose said smirking at him now and he looked at her curiously. "I asked you if _you_ were hungry." He nodded, conceding her the point and she laughed. "But, yeah, I'd love some chips." He was surprised to find himself offering her his arm, which she took and turned down the street towards the small hole in the wall restaurant. She was clever, cleverer then just about anyone.

"We could take it back to my flat," He said as they walked in. "If you are in fact not going to..." he looked around now, they were in the restaurant now and he didn't think saying 'erase my memories' was a good idea. "Well, I do have some questions."

Rose smiled and nodded her head. He'd caught himself quickly there. She wondered what kind of questions he might have. She was also a bit excited to go to 221B Baker Street, she couldn't help it. She'd grown up watching every version of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, movies, TV shows; she'd even read a few of the books. It was one thing her mum and she had always done together. When Jackie found out Sherlock Holmes was a real person here in this universe Pete had to talk her out of going out and finding him.

After they got their food Sherlock stopped leading, curious to see if she knew where he lived. Not that it was a well-kept secret, but he was interested to see if she'd looked him up. She talked the whole way there, never once looking up at the street names, as she told him all about her little brother Tony. He was surprised to find himself listening to her stories, as though he cared how they got little Tony out of the tree. He very rarely listened when people talked about such ordinary things. When they got to the black door Rose stopped and turned around to smile at him. He saw her realize what he had done and was surprised by the smile. Most people didn't like it when he 'tested' them.

"You did that on purpose!" She laughed and she shook her head then shrugged. "Yes, I looked you up, happy?" He was happy, exceedingly happy, and he wasn't sure why, that was becoming a consent with her, he'd have to figure that out later.

"Just curious," He said and he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Sherlock is that you?" A women's voice called from the room next to the front door. "John sent me a postcard from-" She cut herself off when she saw someone with Sherlock. A very pretty blond woman, soaking wet, as was he. "Oh dear you're soaked," She said and Sherlock went to brush her off but she'd been talking to Rose. "Sherlock you get that poor girl a towel!"

"This is my landlady, Mrs. Hudson," He said and Rose smiled at her. She'd actually forgotten how wet she was or her matted hair. She must look a mess. "This is Rose Tyler," He said and Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened for a moment in recognition but she just smiled. Rose liked her for only the fact that she didn't say anything about 'who she is!' as most people did.

They said good-bye and headed up the stairs towards his flat. She tripped on a step and felt a wave of dizziness, but it passed just as quickly as it hit her. He watched her as she caught herself and went on walking as though it hadn't happened. Sherlock watched after her trip, something seemed a little off with her.

"She was talking about John Watson right?" Rose asked as they walked into his flat. She took it all in with a huge smile. She almost giggled again and shook her head, what was wrong with her? She wasn't the silly fan girl type.

"Yes," he said nodding his head. "He just got married," he told her and Rose was surprised to see something dark pass over his eyes for just a moment. He didn't like his friend's new wife? No, that wasn't it. Ah, he was afraid of being left behind.

"Was it a nice wedding?" she asked and he looked at her for a moment.

"There was an attempted murder," he told her and she smiled, must have turned out ok, since he didn't seem upset about it. He walked over to his couch and set their food down on the coffee table. Then he walked around her and passed the kitchen then down the hall while Rose took off her soaked jacket and wondered what she should do with it. She didn't want to hang it on the little hooks by the

door; it would drip all over the floor.

"Did you catch the bad guy?" She asked when he came back. He gave her a withering look that said _please, of course I did._ She chuckled at the look on his face; his face could be very expressive. She was also touched that he'd actually gotten her a towel; somehow she didn't think he did that kind of thing for everyone.

"Yes," he said simply in answer to her question and reached for her coat. She handed it over with another bright smile. "I'll hang this in the bathroom, dry it out a bit."

"Thanks" she said noticing that he'd removed his coat as well. She ran the towel threw her hair as she walked around the living room a bit. She wondered if he'd known the owner of the skull sitting on his mantel. The encased bat surrounded by beetles was, interesting. She leaned over to get a better look at the beetles; one of them had pinchers kinda like an alien she'd just run across a few weeks ago.

"Rose," he said and she jumped slightly, she turned towards him, somewhat embarrassed at being caught snooping, though she was pleased with the use of her first name. "You're bleeding." He told her stepping up next to her and looking over her shoulder, "on your lower back."

"Oh damn!" she yelled pulling her shirt out of her pants in a rush and trying to see it. "I can't see it, is it a puncture?" she turned her back to him again and he looked down at her back. He had an odd compulsion to reach out and touch her skin but ignored it, filing it away to examine later. It was a puncture, but not a small one, like a needle would leave.

"Yes," He told her and she swore again. "Is that bad?"

"A little, yeah," She told him pulling her shirt down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That explained the cloudiness and tripping; oh this was going to be embarrassing.

"Should we call someone?" He asked reaching inside his jacket for his phone.

"No, it won't kill me, or leave any lastin' damage." She winced at the look that crossed over his face. "The Ackrint have these needle like things in the palms of their hands. I didn't realize it had gotten me." She said and then felt another giggle bubble up inside her. "They er... inject a toxin that removes your nature inhibitions. 'S kinda like drinking too much." He noticed that the polish on her accent had almost totally fallen away. "Makes suckin' your memories out easier."

"So you're drunk right now?" He asked and she blinked a few times. It had taken a while to set in, so it must not have gotten a full dose into her.

"'S similar," She said and then shook her head. "It's similar." She said her voice a little clearer. "Doesn't seem to have gotten me fully, or it woulda hit me faster."

"I might be a bit loopy, and..." Her eyes went glassy for a moment and then she smiled up at him, leaning into him just a bit. "You have really gorgeous eyes," She said then pulled back and blinked again. "Damn, sorry." She said swaying a bit on the spot.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call someone?" He asked slightly taken back by what she'd said. She was not in her right mind, and he wasn't sure he was the right person to deal with this.

"We don't need to," She said shaking her head then she frowned. "I'll be fine in a few hours," She said trying to keep her voice clear. "But 's not your job to look after me." She swayed again and he put his arm around her waist. He led her over to his couch and she plopped down on the couch, pretty much pulling him down on top of her. She giggled again as they fell, him landing basically in her lap. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

"So soft," She whispered and he bolted off her lap and she giggled again. He looked around the room, desperately wishing John was here. He had no idea what to do with her in this state.

"So, questions?" She said just a little too loudly as she sat up and smiled brightly at him.

"I don't think you're in any condition to answer questions," Sherlock said then stopped. Well, that wasn't like him at all, considering someone else's state of mind before plunging forward.

"'S fine," Rose said flinging one leg over the other with a giggle. "Aliens are real," She said as though he didn't know that bit already. She looked disappointed for a moment then smiled again. "Ah! You already know that, forgot." She said then she looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Oh! I know something you _don't_ know!" He really didn't think she should be continuing this way.

"Rose I think-

"Oh!" She said smiling brightly at him again. "You called me Rose again!" She said standing up and stepping into his space. "That mean I can call you Sherlock again?" She asked; her voice a bit lower now. She smirked and shook her head when he stepped back from her. "Shoulda figured," She mumbled wrapping her arms around her middle. "Emotionally unavailable, seems I have a type." She muttered before she looked up and into his eyes again. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. But her stare was very intense and he hand to look away and she giggled again.

"I think-

"I was gonna tell you something you don't know," She said poking him on the shoulder before she turned away from him. "I'm not from _here_ ," She said then looked over her shoulder at him. "You're just a story there." She said and that made even less sense then the rest of her babbling.

"I know you grew in Cardiff with your mum, your dad died when you were a baby." He took a deep breath as she turned to look at him, like she was searching for something. "Your adoptive mother died in an accident, then you found your birth parents."

"Wrong!" Rose said laughing when he gave her a confused look. How could that be wrong? That's what all the papers had said. "I'm not even from _here_!" She said again and the way she said 'here' made him pause. It was how she'd said 'here' before when talking about her training. What _here_ could she be talking about? She didn't mean Cardiff, maybe London. Then a thought struck him that seemed so odd, she couldn't mean Earth could she? She'd said she wasn't an alien though, so what did she mean?

"Maybe you should lay down," He suggested and tried to take her arm but she shook it free and smiled.

"You trying to get me into bed Sherlock?" She said her voice going down in pitch again, this time with a small eyebrow wiggle. The tone of her voice made his stomach turn in a very different manor, one he wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

"I'm trying to keep you from saying something you don't intend to," He almost growled. He'd had about enough of this. Where the hell was John when he needed him?! She smiled at him now, and stepped into his space again. This time she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. He could smell her shampoo, something with strawberries, and there was another scent, almost bitter. He wondered if it was from whatever the alien injected into her.

"This universe is so weird," She mumbled before she passed out. Lucky for her his reflexes were excellent and he caught her in his arms, her head lulled back and her arms hanging at her sides. His eyes shot to the door as it swung open; oh this was not going to be good.

"Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson said you were-" John stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him, Sherlock, standing there with an unconscious woman in his arms. She looked like she'd been running through the rain, though she was just starting to dry and she looked as though she'd been in a fight. He looked to Sherlock's wide pleading eyes and took a deep breath. Well, diving right back in it appeared.

"Client?" He asked as he walked quickly over to the poor girl that Sherlock was currently laying down on the couch.

"No," He growled, why couldn't he have arrived 5 minutes ago. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I only got back this morning Sherlock, I texted you when we landed." He said knowing his friend hadn't paid any attention to the text. "So, what happened?" Oh what to tell him, Sherlock though looking up at him. He didn't want to break Rose's trust, but John was a doctor, it was probably ok to tell him some of it.

"She's been drugged," He finally bit out, glaring at John. His friend's eyes widened in concern but Sherlock shook his head. "She's fine, she knows what it was, and said she'd be fine, it's something that acts very similar to heavy drinking."

"Have you called an ambulance?" John asked checking her pulse and her eyes. She did seem to have just passed out. Everything was working fine.

"She said not to," He said and John looked at him confused. "It's... classified." He told him, which seemed like a good word to cover this. "She works for Torchwood." John nodded his head. He'd heard some out there rumors about Torchwood, aliens and space travel, a cover for something John was sure.

"I see," He said and Sherlock shook his head.

"No you don't," He said, slightly thrilled to throw Johns words back at him.

"No, I really don't," John said shaking his head. "You should put her in your room, let her sleep it off. If you're sure she knew what it was there's nothing to be done but let it leave her system."

"She has a wound on her back," Sherlock said rolling her towards the back of the couch a bit.

"I'll get my kit," John said standing and walking towards the kitchen. "Jesus Sherlock, what did you do to the kitchen?!"

"It's an experiment!" He shouted back. He listened as John searched through the drawers looking for his medical kit. He came back in a moment later and Sherlock rolled Rose onto her front, making sure her face was turned towards them. While John got to work on bandaging her back he thought over their conversation. What the hell had she meant by 'here?' She had put a great emphasize on it, both times she'd said it. And what the hell had she meant by 'this universe was weird'? Almost as if she had an idea what any other universe might be like.

"So, who is she?" John asked breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up at him blankly for a moment and John rolled his eyes. "You said she wasn't a client? Who is she?"

"Someone I was helping with a case," He said quickly. He had technically helped her on a case. "I met her briefly at that dinner party Mycroft made me go to last week." He said as though John would know what he was talking about.

"You went to a dinner party?" John asked, momentarily distracted. That seemed so unlikely he was having trouble picturing it. "Voluntarily?"

"He had information I needed, he wouldn't give it to me if I didn't go," Sherlock told him with a deep frown. "Rose was there." Sherlock said nodding down at Rose.

"Rose," John said her name as he looked back at the unconscious women. John had a feeling something else was going on, something Sherlock was leaving out.

"Sherlock," Rose mumbled and he knelt down next to her, swiping her hair back out of her face gently. John watched with avid curiosity as Sherlock put his hand on her forehead, seeming to check her for a fever then took her pulse again.

Sherlock himself was slightly surprised by his actions. Something about this woman made him want to take care of her. Though he'd been frustrated he'd never once called for Mrs. Hudson, which surprised him. He looked down at her after checking her pulse and stared for a moment. He wasn't sure how he felt about the _emotion_ she seemed to invoke in him so he pushed it to the back of his mind for now.

"It's ok Rose," he said and her eyes opened for a moment. John could see that her eyes were glassy and slightly bloodshot. She looked drunk.

"I like it when you say my firs' name," She mumbled and John was surprised to see the slight blush on Sherlock's cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seem Sherlock blush.

"Go to sleep Rose," Sherlock told her softly. "You're safe here," He murmured and John was shocked at the care he seemed to be taking with her.

"Feel safe with you," She mumbled and John felt as though Sherlock had forgotten he was there. "Been a long time," She said before she looked up at John and smiled. "Hello," She told him before her eyes fluttered shut again. Sherlock looked up at him as though he was surprised to see him there. John watched Sherlock's light blush deepen and wondered what the hell had been going on since he'd left.


	2. The Case

Chapter 2~*~The Case

Rose woke up to a pounding headache and a very sore spot on her back. Her mouth was dry and felt like someone had poured sand down her throat. She sat up onto her elbows and took a deep breath. She felt like she did the one time she'd let Jack talk her into drinking shots of hypervodka with him. She didn't feel dizzy, which was good news all things considered. She looked slowly around the room she was in and didn't recognize it. Where the hell was she? She sat all the way up when she heard voices. One was Mickey, which was a little confusing and the other... Oh God, Sherlock. She put her face in her hands as the events from before came crashing down around her. She took a deep breath and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Then she heard a third voice, and she could make out his words, he must be closer to her then the other two.

"If you two are going to continue this do it outside, I'm going to check on my patient!" Rose smiled at the voice and giggled when the other two voices stopped shouting. She had a vague memory of this voice, talking with Sherlock before she passed out. So, this must be Doctor John Watson, she couldn't wait to meet him, even if she did feel like shit at the moment. The door opened and he stuck his head around it slowly.

"Ah good, you're awake," he said softly, closing the door as the other two started asking questions.

"You called Mickey?" she asked, her voice was a little sore.

"Sherlock did, he was your emergency number in your mobile," he said and she nodded her head. Then she noticed he had a cup of tea in his hands. "We weren't sure how long you'd be out and didn't want your family to worry."

"I suppose the fact that my mobile is password protected didn't stop him," she said and he chuckled shaking his head.

"I brought you some tea," he said handing her the cup. "I wasn't sure how you liked it but Mickey said a little sweet so..." She took a sip and her throat immediately felt better.

"It's perfect, thank you," she told him with smile. "How are the boys getting along?"

"Well no one has thrown any punches yet," he joked and Rose snickered a bit. She quite liked him. He had an easy way about him, and he was sweet.

"I'm Rose by the way, I'm sure Sherlock told you but I thought I'd introduce myself anyway." she said offering her empty hand.

"Oh right, I'm John," he said shaking her hand.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" she asked and he smiled at her. He understood that she probably wanted a little normal small talk before stepping outside to deal with Sherlock and Mickey.

"Wonderfully relaxing," he told her and she laughed. They looked at the door when someone pounded on it. "Mary is about 8 weeks pregnant, so we couldn't do a few of the things we planned, but it was still wonderful."

"Congratulations!" Rose told him excitedly. "That's exciting."

"Thank you," John said with a smile. She was such a warm person, with a very friendly personality. Not someone Sherlock would normally waste his time on.

"John if you're quite done with your 'checkup' I would like to speak to Ms Tyler!" Sherlock yelled through the door and Rose winced just a little.

"Oh damn, back to surnames again," She muttered, mostly to herself. He was a difficult man to figure out. But he intrigued her in a way no one had in 4 years. She decided she had time to figure him out.

"He seems... Worried about you," John finally decided on, as they both looked at the door.

"Is that unusual?" she asked, he'd seemed to hesitate over the 'worried.'

"For him, yes." John said nodding his head.

"I heard that," Sherlock growled through the door. The two of them chuckled lightly at Sherlock's growl.

"Do you think you could eat anything?" John asked, ignoring Sherlock when he knocked on the door again.

"Maybe some toast," she told him with a smile. He looked at the door and back at her as she stood with him. "Don't worry," she said laying her hand on his arm. "I can handle those two."

John opened the door and stepped passed Sherlock and Rose smiled at John when he looked back at her. Mickey was leaning against the kitchen counter, she could read his face like a book and she knew he was upset with her.

"Why the hell didn't you call me straight away Rose?" He finally demanded pushing away from the counter.

"I was perfectly safe Mickey," Rose said looking up at Sherlock for a moment. His face was totally unreadable. "I knew what it was, what it would do, and told Mr Holmes how to take care of me."

"I take it you didn't-

"No I didn't," Rose said her eyes darting to John's back and giving Mickey a pointed look. She was sure he was talking about wiping Sherlock's memories. "There was no need." She hardly knew him, but she trusted him already, but then she'd learned fast how to judge a person off a single look.

"I don't imagine your dad will see it that way." He said pointedly looking up at Sherlock with a small glare.

"I don't care what Pete thinks about it," Rose said shaking her head. She smiled at John when he put some toast in front of her and then sat across from her at the table. She knew he had to be wondering what they were talking about, but he said nothing about it. "How long was I out?"

"Four hours and 12 minutes," Sherlock told her, speaking for the first time since she stepped out. She turned and looked at him, he was looking at her a little oddly now and she wondered how much he'd figured out from her babbling.

"See, it wasn't even half a dose," Rose said looking at Mickey again, daring him to say something else. John's mobile beeped and he pulled it out. Rose glanced at the clock on the microwave and winced. It was nearly 6pm.

"Oh John," Rose said looking at him as he read the text. "I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are. I'm fine, please go home to Mary." John looked up at her with a smile. Then his eyes flicked from Sherlock to Mickey and he looked slightly concerned.

"Are you sure?" John asked, and she knew he was worried about her. Yes, she really did like him.

"I'll be fine," She said patting his arm. "Promise," he smiled at her and nodded his head before standing.

"She's still healing, so behave!" John said looking up at Sherlock. He gave John an innocent look and John rolled his eyes. He smiled at Rose before he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. "Take care of yourself," He said to Rose before he turned and walked out the door. Mickey took his empty seat at once. Rose ate her toast in silence for a moment then took a deep breath.

"Go home Mickey," Rose said wearily looking up at her friend. "Tell mum and Pete I'm fine." Mickey looked from her to Sherlock then stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. "Ouch," She mumbled to herself with a small wince. Sherlock sat down across from her at the table and she waited. She remembered everything that had happened before she passed out and wondered again just how much he'd gleaned from what little she'd said. She knew he was good, but was he that good?

"Well Mr Holmes, what are you deducing?" She finally asked looking up at him. She saw the twinge at his lips when she said his last name, didn't like that did he?

"Sherlock," He said finally and she gave him an odd look. "Please... call me Sherlock."

"Ah, so we're back to first names huh? You think it'll stick this time?" She asked with a little acid in her tone. She was really tired of the back and forth. Though she could tell what his mood was based on what he called her.

"I'm...sorry," He said and Rose almost laughed. She really liked him, and she knew with little work that could turn into a full blown crush, she needed to be very careful. She couldn't handle having her heart broken again.

"Somehow I don't think that's something you say very often." She said resting her head in her hand, her elbow on the table. "So, deductions?" He nodded his head and rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers, his pointer fingers resting on his lower lip.

"You work for a secret organization known as Torchwood; you only started working there 4 years ago. Before that time you didn't exist, Torchwood did an excellent job at creating a past for you, but the adoption was faked." He stopped talking when she nodded and gave him a slightly impressed look. "I'm very good," he told her and she nodded but said nothing so he continued. "You're not from _here_ but somehow I don't think you meant London, at least, not this London." She showed no indication as to whether he was right or not. That surprised him; he could usually shock people into the truth. "So if aliens are real-

"They are," She spoke for the first time and he smiled at her.

"Then _you_ are from an alternative universe." He said, not a question, just fact. Now Rose nodded her head and let her awe show through. He lowered his hands and clasped them in front of himself on the table. She just stared at him for a moment, more than a bit impressed.

"And you have no trouble believing that then do you?" She asked and he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"It's as I told you before Ms... Rose; when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth" She finished the sentence with him and nodded her head.

"It's just, you're the first layman I've told and I didn't expect for you to believe me so readily, no proof but my word and the fact that I have no existence here beyond 4 years ago." Rose told him as she stood and walked out into the living room. She looked around the room again, taking it all in. It was eccentric as hell, but she loved it. She was pretty sure there were bullet holes in the wall behind the couch, inside the yellow spray painted smiley face. She kind of wanted to know the story behind that.

"I assure you I am no layman," He told her as he stood and followed her out. She turned at him and smirked.

"Maybe not in murder and crime, but in aliens, parallel universes and time travel, you are very much a laymen." Rose told him and then laughed when his face showed doubt. "Right, sorry, we haven't covered time travel yet have we?"

"Time travel?" he asked, sounding dubious. She hadn't planned on telling him about the Doctor yet. But it was hard to explain without bringing him into it.

"You don't have any trouble believing in travel between universes, but time travel is where you draw the line?" She asked laughing lightly. "I assure you it's possible, not only that, but I've done it, a lot." He opened his mouth to say something when his mobile dinged and he stopped. He pulled his mobile from his pocket.

 _Have a case I'd like you to look over. Have time?_

 _GL_

Rose watched as a smile formed on his face. It was a calculated smile and Rose wondered what was going on in that big brain of his. He looked at her and then nodded once before turning and walking out of the room. She watched him walk down the hall, and disappear behind a door. He came back out a moment later with both of their, now dry, coats. He handed hers over and then pulled a scarf from a hanger by the door. He put it on then pulled his coat on, flinging the collar up.

"Feel like helping me with a case?" He asked and she smiled brightly at him, throwing her coat on as well.

"I'd love to!" She told him, her voice full of excitement. He didn't know many people who got excited at the thought of crime; it delighted him that she was one of them. He pulled out his mobile and made a call.

"We're on our way. Where are you?" He said into the mobile then nodded his head. "Be there in about 20 minutes." He said before hanging up.

"Well Rose, let's go." He said and she nodded following him out of the door. They only made it to the bottom of the stairs before Mrs. Hudson opened her door.

"Heading out?" She asked and Sherlock looked at her and nodded.

"The game is on Mrs. Hudson," he told her and opened the door. Rose followed him out, giving Mrs. Hudson a bright smile before she closed it behind her. She watched him walk out onto the sidewalk. He seemed to vibrate with energy now. It was like the Doctor got, before walking out the doors of the TARDIS on a new adventure. He turned and looked at her and tilted his head. She realized he was waiting for her.

"Are we walking?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"It's not far," He said and she smiled at him. It couldn't be too far since he'd told whoever was on the mobile they'd be there in 20 minutes.

"Where are we headed?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"A crime scene," he said and she nodded her head. She knew what he was doing. Wanted her to go into it fresh, see everything herself. So he wasn't going to tell her about it. That was fine; she knew how to read an alien crime scene, so a human one couldn't be too different.

"Funny enough, I'd worked that out myself," She said, with just a touch of sarcasm. He chuckled and Rose found she really liked it when he laughed. The smile took 5 years off his face and Rose hoped to get him to laugh more often. "Okay, I get it, I don't mind a bit of a test." She told him and he glanced at her for a moment. Again she surprised him; she'd worked it out and didn't mind, no one tolerated his 'tests,' not even John.

"Glad to hear you're up to the challenge," he said and she smiled at him, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his arm. He looked down at it but said nothing as they continued to walk.

"But when I figure it out, you owe me chips," She told him, looking smug now and he nodded.

" _If_ you figure it out, it would be my pleasure," he said raising his eyebrows in a silent challenge.

"It'll be our second date," She said and he looked at her confused for a moment and she giggled. He was so easy to ruffle; she'd need to watch that she didn't do it too much.

"Our second..." he trailed off as though he couldn't quite say the word 'date.'

"Relax Sherlock, I was kidding." She said with an easy smile. His face relaxed after a moment and he nodded. He was not use to being joked with. John and he did joke around a bit, but he'd never done it with anyone else. He wasn't sure why, but it bothered him a little that she'd been joking. Or many he did know why. She was silent as they walked and he decided to look things over in his mind.

She fascinated him, but not like The Woman had. He didn't feel the overwhelming need to impress her, though he knew he had. She wasn't looking for anything from him, and had been open and honest with him from the moment he met her. He knew he wanted to spend more time with her, and that was unusual for him. He didn't 'spend time' with people. As he was thinking over everything he'd learned about her something she'd said in her 'drunken' state popped into his mind.

"You said something interesting before," he said and she jumped a little, clearly as lost in thought as he had been.

"I did?" She asked turning towards him with a small smile. "Which interesting thing are you talking about?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. They'd already talked over everything but one.

"You said _'_ _You're just a story there',_ " he said and she winced and nodded her head. "What did you mean by that?" She took a deep breath, as though buying herself time and ran her free hand through her hair.

"Well, back in my home universe..." Rose trailed off with a slight chuckle. "I don't think I'll ever get use to saying that," she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing it," Sherlock said after a moment. Rose looked up at him, still looking thoughtful, though there was a bit of mischief in her eyes.

"You planning on hanging around me enough to hear it more are you?" she asked, now with a big smile on her face, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. He was familiar with the basics, enough to know she was flirting with him, even if he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I... Yes," he finally decided on and her smile got a bit bigger, reaching her eyes in a way that made him want to smile back, so he did.

"Sounds good," Rose said nodding her head. Her smile was almost enough to make him forget what they had been talking about, but not quite.

"So, in your home universe?" He reminded her and she laughed nodding her head.

"Yes, right. Well, you're a... fictional character. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, even Mycroft Holmes, there are books written about you guys and your adventures." She explained all in one long breath, not looking up at him. "I've read a few, and some of them are very similar to stories on John's blog." She was looking down, fiddling with the hem of her jacket with her free hand.

"How...how is that even possible?" He finally asked and Rose looked up at him. He didn't look disbelieving, more shocked and confused. She took a deep breath and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Honestly I'm not really sure," She said chewing on her bottom lip a little. "There's always a bit of bleed through on the Rift, somehow your stories leaked through to the 19th century and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote them down." Rose watched him, waiting for him to speak. She wasn't sure how he'd take this; it would be weird to find out that someone had written all about your life, in another universe.

"What is the Rift?" He finally asked, his voice was totally steady and Rose sighed. He didn't seem upset, or if he was he was hiding it well.

"It's kinda like a weak point in space and time. It's located in Cardiff, sometimes things leak through. Bits of technology, sometimes aliens, it's one of the things we keep an eye on at Torchwood. We have a Torchwood branch right under the Rift in Cardiff." She finished meeting his eyes again.

"Do you know how the stories end?" He asked and she smirked at him. Leave it to Sherlock to look for answers in something like this.

"No," She said shaking her head. "Like I said, I only read a few. I was more interested in the movies."

"They made movies?" He asked looking a bit smug and Rose laughed as she squeezed his arm a bit.

"Yes," She told him nodding her head. "And you're always quite handsome in them." She said and he looked down at her, raising an eyebrow at her. "So I guess they got that right." She looked up at him and noticed the slight blush that filled his cheeks. He looked ahead of them and she sighed lightly.

"We're almost there, but I'd like to hear more about time travel later," He told her and she nodded her head and gave him a tight smile. She wasn't really looking forward to that; it was a hard story to tell. She had grown a lot in the last 4 years, and she was no longer 'The Doctor's Rose', but it was still hard to talk about him a lot. She knew she'd always miss him terribly.

Sherlock could tell by the look on her face that something about the topic of time travel upset her. He wondered what could make her eyes look so sad. They turned a corner and came upon a hotel, a cheap looking hotel. They walked up to the police tape and a woman walked over. She was eyeing Sherlock in a very unfriendly way and Rose had to stop herself from glaring at her.

"Freak," She said stepping in front of them. Her eyes traveled over to Rose and she smirked. "You know, it was so peaceful while you were dead." She said looking back at Sherlock and Rose's eyes went wide. What the hell did that mean?

"Sergeant Donavan," Sherlock said, his voice going cold. "Always a pleasure, but Lestrade did call me in," his voice held a sharp note of dismissal and Rose was a bit taken back. She'd never seen him act so cold towards someone. Of course she'd only seen him interact with people he liked, and he obviously did not like this Sergeant Donavan. Though she didn't seem to have any redeeming qualities.

"And who's this?" Sergeant Donavan asked eyeing Rose again. "Another _Colleague_? John finally wise up?"

"Rose Tyler," Rose said flashing her a bright friendly smile, though Sherlock could see the edge in her eyes.

"Rose Tyler?" Donavan said giving her a closer look now. Rose could almost see the thoughts swirling around in her head. Rose wore a very different persona in public. Everyone seemed to be of the opinion that she'd found her birth parents because of their money. That was fine with her, let them think that. It was easier to hide the truth behind the lie. If no one saw more than the money grubbing twit the papers made her out to be, then no one would look closer at her. Rose could see Donavan seeing all that as she looked at her. Why would someone like her hang around someone like Sherlock?

"Come on," he said holding the police tape up for Rose after he went under it. Rose smiled at Donavan again and went to follow after Sherlock. Donavan grabbed her arm as Sherlock walked away and Rose turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" She said pulling her arm free.

"Be careful around him," Donavan said nodding towards Sherlock. "He's dangerous." She said her tone warning. Rose looked over her shoulder at Sherlock and then back at Donavan and nodded.

"So am I," Rose said flashing her a very different smile this time. This time she let the edge show through in her eyes, and bared her teeth just a little and was satisfied to see Donavan step back just a bit.

"Rose?" Sherlock called and Rose nodded and walked away from a speechless Donavan.

"She looks scared, what did you say?" Sherlock asked when Rose joined him at the door to a hotel room. Rose smirked at him and shrugged a shoulder.

"So am I," She repeated and Sherlock tilted his head as he watched her. 'So was she what?' He wondered. He'd not paid attention to what Donavan was saying so he didn't know exactly what Rose's answer meant, but he could guess. There were only so many things Donavan would have said to her. She'd warned John that he was a psychopath, but Rose was not a psychopath, so that couldn't be it. Donavan was always telling Lestrade how dangerous he was. He could see Donavan warning Rose of the same. 'So am I' it was hard to picture her as dangerous, but then he'd seen her fight. Yes, she could indeed be dangerous.

"So, are we ready to get this underway then?" Rose asked smiling at him again. Sherlock nodded and pushed open the door.

Rose stepped into the hotel room and looked around. She took everything in as Sherlock walked over to a tall man with salt and pepper hair, though he did not look as old as his hair might indicate. He had on a white collared shirt with a black jacket over it. He smiled when he saw Sherlock and then his eyes slide over to Rose. Rose could tell that whoever this was, Sherlock liked him.

"Lestrade, this is Rose, Rose this is DI Lestrade," Sherlock introduced them and she saw Lestrade's eyes go wide in surprise, but not at her, at Sherlock.

"Where's John?" Lestrade's asked a note of worry in his voice.

"Home with Mary I would expect," Sherlock said with a shrug turning his attention to Rose. "Well?" he asked his impatience showing through at bit.

"There's no body in here," Rose said looking around the room. "But both beds have been used, the table by the wall has money and guns on it, but not as many as there were, someone went through them, taking what they wanted." She said, trying not to look at Sherlock, she didn't want him to think she was seeking his approval. "In the bathroom?" she asked before walking between the two men towards the bathroom. There was a man in the tub, 6'2 at a guess. "He's got no clothing on," Rose said as Sherlock and Lestrade stepped to the door. "Have they found traces of semen on either bed?" she asked looking back over at Lestrade. She looked around the bathroom again and shook her head. "Never mind, there's a condom in the trash. So he had sex with someone, in the last 6 hours I'd say, by the look of these marks on his shoulder." Everyone looked at the nail marks, they were jagged and raw and pretty new. "Tattoo on his shoulder looks familiar, gang or mob."

"Russian mob, hit man," Sherlock supplied and Rose nodded.

"Thanks... there's a... gang I know that uses something similar." she explained and Sherlock wondered if she meant some kind of alien gang. "Wait!" she said turning from the body and hurrying back into the bedroom. She walked over to the glass sitting on the table between the beds. Sherlock had to stop himself from smiling. He'd wondered if she saw that. She pulled a little bag out of her back pocket and unzipped it. She reached in and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. She slipped them on and Lestrade looked from her to Sherlock and back again. She picked the glass up and sniffed it then walked over to Sherlock. "Its whiskey, but it's mixed with something sweet." He leaned down and sniffed; then he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Antifreeze?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure. He nodded his head and she walked back over and set the glass down. He watched her eyes sweep around the room again and this time they landed by his feet.

"Don't move," she said walking over to him, he watched as she knelt down by his feet and pulled a few strands of hair off the floor. "Red, doesn't looked dyed, and I'd know." Rose said smirking at both men. Sherlock was surprised; he'd missed the hair on the floor in his initial sweep of the room.

"She'd Russian as well," Sherlock added and they both looked at him.

"How can you tell?" Rose asked at the same time Lestrade said "How do you know?"

"Because this is a woman's hand writing," He said raising his hand which was holding a piece of paper. Rose stood with the hair in her hands. A lab tech walked up behind her with an evidence bag and she put the hair in it "I'm fairly certain it's their hit list." He said handing the paper over to Lestrade. All but the last name were crossed off, which would explain why she didn't take it with her.

"So she has sex with him, then poisons him and leaves him in the bathtub," Rose said pulling the gloves off and stuffing them in her pocket. "Why?"

"That's his job," Sherlock said nodding towards Lestrade who was busy talking with another officer. "I just tell him who to look for."

"Seems to me she did all the work," Lestrade said as the officer walked away, smiling at Rose. Sherlock pierced Lestrade with a sharp look and Rose almost laughed.

"You're looking for a woman, red hair, based on the nail marks on his shoulders she's between 5'3 and 5'5 she's-

"You can't tell that from the nail marks on his shoulders!" Lestrade said and Sherlock shook his head.

"Wouldn't that be an interesting experiment to run," Rose muttered under her breath. But Sherlock whipped his head towards her, his eyes wide, telling her he'd heard her. She smirked at the light blush that colored his cheeks. He turned quickly back to Lestrade.

"As I was saying, she'd Russian as well, and I'd imagine well trained." Sherlock said, keeping his eyes off of Rose as he talked to Lestrade. Sherlock pulled out his mobile and Rose watched as he typed away on it for no more than a minute. "It would appear your hit man is looking to take out a group of politicians looking to tighten up security at the borders, the last person on this list is meant to be at a political fundraiser tonight, you may want to send your men there and secure his safety." Sherlock finished and Lestrade's mobile chimed. "That should be all the relevant data." Lestrade pulled out his mobile and headed out the door calling out orders. Rose followed Sherlock out and away from the hotel. He seemed stiff and Rose wondered if she'd done something wrong. She had to take two steps for every one of his but she caught up with him quickly.

"Well, how'd I do?" She asked when she was by his side again. They were heading back towards Baker Street. It was dark out now; Rose hadn't realized how late it had gotten. She'd meant to give Mickey a call, see how mad he was, but she'd totally forgotten.

"Exceptional," he said and his voice was a bit stiff. "Ms... Rose," He said and Rose smiled at him. She understood the last name thing now. He didn't like feeling like he was getting to close to her, it was a defense mechanism. They walked in silence the rest of the way back towards Baker Street. Rose didn't want to go, she was afraid if she left she'd never hear from him again. He didn't seem like the type to keep up on communications.

Sherlock could feel her walking next to him the whole way back to his flat. She really was extraordinary, what she'd done at the hotel had been pretty impressive. She knew how to look where others didn't. She was funny and kind and she seemed to like being around him. That in and of itself was weird. People didn't like to be around him. Most people, save a few, avoided him whenever possible. They were about a block from his flat when his mobile chimed. He stopped and pulled it out. It was his brother, damn!

 _What do you know about this little...companion of yours?_

 _MH_

"Everything okay?" Rose asked and he realized he'd sworn out loud. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and nodded.

"My brother," he said and she nodded her head. He knew she didn't like Mycroft, not many did, but did he worry her at all? And how much of what she really did for a living did his brother know?

"Ah," Rose said nodding her head. She looked around them and spotted one of the many street cameras and smirked. She looked at Sherlock and wiggled her eyebrows at him before she reached a hand up towards the camera and waved. Sherlock laughed, she may as well have given him the finger; she was cheeky. He found that he was actually dreading sending her home.

"He knows a bit of what goes on with Torchwood," Rose finally said and he looked down at her, how did she know he'd been wondering that? "Torchwood is actually above your brother, which he really does not like."

"No, I don't imagine he does," Sherlock agreed as they came up to 221 Baker Street.

"So, did I earn my chips?" She asked and he looked perplexed for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yes, I think you did," He said and she smiled brightly at him, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. He had the absurd idea to lean over and kiss her, but held back.

"Pete's going to have me on the clock all week, but I'm free Saturday. If you're not hunting any serial killers, we could grab lunch." She told him and he nodded his head. "Maybe you could tell me what Donavan meant about you being dead?" She asked and he chuckled and nodded his head. "And if we can find a private booth I'll tell you a bit more about time travel."

"I'll see you Saturday then," he said as she walked to the curb and called for a cab.

"11:30 work for you?" She asked as the cab pulled up. "I can meet you here."

"That should be fine, yes," Sherlock said and she nodded.

"See you then Sherlock." She said climbing in and pulling the door closed. She rolled the window down and smirked at him. "Tell your brother I said hello!" She called as the cab pulled away and he chuckled lightly again nodding his head. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his brothers' message.

 _Enough. And she says hello!_

 _SH_

A/N- Thank you for reading! I love hearing from my readers, reviews would be much appreciated!


	3. Meeting the Watsons

Chapter 3~*~ Meeting the Watsons

It hadn't taken much work for Rose to find Sherlock's mobile number. But it had taken her two days to work up the nerve to text him. She was looking forward to the lunch date on Saturday, but it felt odd not to speak to him all week. She had started with something simple and a little silly. She'd seen him in the paper that morning, with the deerstalker hat again.

 _I think you like that hat._

 _RT_

It was only two minutes before she got a reply. She could almost hear the disdain in his reply.

 _John made me wear it._

 _SH_

Rose glanced at the paper work on her desk and sighed. She was gonna be here for at least another hour or more, and it was already 6:30. She pushed back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk. If she was gonna be here so late she might as well take 5 minutes to relax.

 _Yeah, that's a likely story._

 _RT_

Sherlock looked down at his mobile when it beeped again and smirked. He briefly wondered how she'd gotten his number, as they didn't exchange numbers last time. But he was sure she had a lot of resources at her disposal. He looked down at the newspaper, which he was sure had brought on her comment about the hat.

He'd been in a terrible mood the last two days and he wasn't sure why. He'd had no good cases and he was contemplating going out to buy a new pack of smokes when his mobile had beeped the first time.

 _I'm sticking to it._

 _SH_

Rose laughed when she got his next text and set her feet back on the floor. She had a ton of paperwork and wanted to do none of it. She found herself longing for an alien to chase down.

~*~Home~*~

Two hours later Rose was trudging into her small one room flat. She could have a bigger place, she made way more than enough at Torchwood to have a much bigger place. But surprisingly, she felt more comfortable in the smaller space. She'd never felt at home in Pete's mansion. She threw her keys into the bowl on her kitchen counter and shuffled through the mail that she'd picked up on her way up. Bills and a notice that she needed to take physical with Torchwood. They'd sent her two notices at work, now they were resorting to sending them to her flat. She resolved to remember to make the appointment tomorrow.

She made herself a cup of tea and headed back to her room to change. She was halfway through brushing her teeth when her phone dinged.

 _Bored!_

 _SH_

She chuckled as she rinsed her mouth and walked back into her bedroom. She pulled on her pj's and climbed into bed with her tea. She'd planned on reading, but she didn't mind entertaining Sherlock for a bit.

 _Can't find a good case?_

 _RT_

Rose sipped her tea and pulled her book off the bedside table while she waited for him to respond. She was a bit delighted that he'd texted her first this time, even if it was to complain.

 _I solved the two cases Lestrade sent me without leaving the flat. And haven't had any interesting clients in ages._

 _SH_

Rose rolled her eyes and finished her tea. She set her book down and settled down in bed. It was early but she was exhausted.

 _So take a less interesting case, at least you won't be bored. I'm going to bed; it's been a very long day._

 _RT_

 _I'll have them solved in minutes._

 _SH_

She could hear the smugness in his written words and she rolled her eyes.

 _But you won't be bored. Good night Sherlock._

 _RT_

 _Maybe_

 _SH_

She plugged in her phone and reached up and turned off her light. She was just getting settled in bed, her eyes drifting shut, when her phone dinged again. She sighed and shook her head and she reached over and grabbed it.

 _Good night Rose_

 _SH_

She smiled brightly as she set her phone back down on her nightstand. She was still smiling as she fell asleep.

 **Thursday**

 _Explosion at that abandoned factory was not a gas leak. Was it you?_

 _SH_

 _Yes, had a slight disagreement with an alien._

 _RT_

 _What kind of disagreement leads to an explosion?_

 _SH_

 _It wanted to eat me; I didn't want to be eaten, so I blew it up._

 _RT_

 _Well, seems the only logical thing to do._

 _SH_

 _I thought so._

 _RT_

 _I'm glad it didn't eat you._

 _SH_

 _Me too_

 _RT_

Sherlock put his mobile down and glanced at John, who was currently watching him over the top of his paper with a small smirk on his face.

"New case?" John asked folding his paper up and setting it in his lap. Sherlock turned back to his laptop, where he'd read the article on the 'gas leak' at the abandoned factory.

"No," he said shortly looking back down when his mobile beeped again. He could feel John's eyes on him as he picked it up to read it.

 _Find any good cases?_

 _RT_

 _We located a lost family heirloom this morning. Only took an hour._

 _SH_

 _And now you're bored again are you?_

 _RT_

 _Extremely_

 _SH_

 _Good, we just intercepted a call from Scotland Yard about a suspicious death in Hyde Park, I thought you might like to go take a look, make sure it's human? Lestrade is in charge._

 _RT_

 _You are brilliant! I'll let you know what I find._

 _SH_

Rose smiled as she set her phone down and Mickey looked up at her from across the table. He had a small smirk on his face. He sat back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked as he fiddled with his pencil. He had forgiven her for not calling about the Ackrint. He had really been more worried than mad; he was still over protective of her.

"Sherlock," she said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "I'm having him head over to Hyde Park, to check that the murder over there was human on human, " she said not looking up to look at him.

"You know perfectly well it is," Mickey said with a chuckle.

"I know no such thing," Rose said, still not looking up at him. He laughed and shook his head. His phone rang and he picked it up talked quickly to someone, a small smile on his face.

"Paperwork is gonna have to wait, we've got weevils," he said, a note of glee in his voice.

"Finally, I was going out of my mind," Rose said grabbing her coat as she followed him out of their office.

Sherlock knelt down next to the body Rose had sent him out after. He held his miniature magnifying glass up to the neck of the victim. He'd been garroted; some kind of thin wire had been wrapped tightly around his neck. It had been tight enough to kill him, but not quite tight enough to cut all the way through his throat. There were a few drops of blood on his neck, and Sherlock was sure they weren't the victims. He shifted down the body, his fingers were raw; he'd struggled.

"Human," he mumbled out loud as he continued to look around. It was very obvious and he was sure Rose would have known there was no alien involvement here. He wasn't sure how he felt about her sending him out here thinking it might be an alien. But at least he wasn't bored for the moment.

"What?" John said giving Sherlock a weird look.

"Of course he's human, what else would he be?" Lestrade said and Sherlock shook his head.

"Nothing," Sherlock said giving them a condescending look, like he hadn't just announced a very obvious fact, obvious to them at least. "There are drops of blood here that came from your killer," he said standing and pointing at the neck wound. "The killer will have a wound on his finger tips, where he wrapped the wire around his figures to strangle him, and it cut into his fingers."

Sherlock gave Lestrade everything he needed to catch the killer. After writing everything down and calling a few orders out Lestrade thanked him and he nodded his head, he pulled up his collar and walked away, John running to catch up with him.

"What did you mean when you said 'human'?" John asked when he was walking next to him. Sherlock glanced down at him and John recognized the look he was giving him, it was usually followed by the words 'how do you get around in those ordinary little brains.' John decided to change the subject.

"Are you looking forward to your date on Saturday?" he asked, enjoying it when a light blush colored Sherlock's cheeks.

"It's not a date; I'm merely paying up on a wager." Sherlock said in a defensive manner. John laughed and nodded his head.

"Right, of course," he said still laughing.

"Shut up John," Sherlock said glaring at him. He pulled out his phone as he walked and shot Rose a quick message to tell her it was a human murder.

 **Friday Night**

 _You knew there was no alien involvement yesterday, didn't you?_

 _SH_

 _I may have suspected, but one can never be sure. Besides, you were bored, just trying to help._

 _RT_

 _Lestrade caught the killer. The victim's wife talked her lover into killing her husband. He went to the hospital last night to have stitches put in two of his fingers, seems he had very deep cuts in them._

 _SH_

 _Well, at least they were caught. All though the lover sounds like a bit of a moron._

 _RT_

 _Most people are._

 _SH_

 _Should I be offended?_

 _RT_

 _You are not like most people Rose._

 _SH_

Rose set her phone down and could feel the slight blush coloring her cheeks. She was glad that Mickey was not in the office at the moment. She didn't want to listen to his teasing all day. She knew she was steadily heading towards crush status with Sherlock and that worried her. She could tell he was going to be a lot of work. She was afraid it would be just like it had been with the Doctor, and she didn't know if she could do that again. For now she would just be careful, keeping her emotions in check as best she could. She picked her phone back up and opened her messages. There was a new one from Sherlock; she hadn't even heard her phone beep.

 _Get some rest Rose, you never know, we may end up chasing an alien again._

 _SH_

Rose laughed as she set her phone down. She was a goner.

~*~Home~*~

Rose set her keys in the bowl on her kitchen counter and debated making herself a cup of tea or just going to bed. It had been a very long week and she was tired. She was looking forward to chips with Sherlock tomorrow. She was putting a lot of effort into not thinking of it as a date. She hadn't been on a date in a very long time. She'd gone on a few dates the first year she was stuck here, mostly her mother's attempt at getting her to move on. It hadn't worked. The only thing that helped was her work. She threw herself into her job. For the first two years she ate, slept and breathed Torchwood. Then gradually she'd begun to make friends. She started to see beyond her job, beyond being 'stuck' in this universe. She'd started to make this home.

She decided that tea was probably a good idea. She hadn't realized how tightly wound she was. She'd need to relax a bit before she went to bed or she'd never get to sleep. She put the kettle on to boil and walked over to her TV. She flipped through her DVD collection and decided to watch the last Harry Potter movie. There were still just the 7 Harry Potter books here, but here J.K. Rowling was three books into the story of the Marauders and they were working on the second movie now.

She walked back over and got her tea made and grabbed a box of her favorite biscuits. A bit of mindless entertainment would do her some good. She sat down and turned on the movie. She put her tea on her coffee table and grabbed her box of biscuits as the movie started.

Rose was zoned out, the movie playing; she was listening to it without really hearing it. She was just starting to debate going to bed when there was a knock on the door. She blinked a few times to wake herself and got up, wondering what time it was. She walked over and opened the door.

She was more than a little surprised to find Sherlock standing at her door. She stepped back as he stepped into the room and looked around.

"I probably don't need to ask how you found out where I live huh?" Rose asked with a smile. She didn't mind that he'd looked into it.

"Probably not," he agreed his voice low and smooth.

"I could ask why though," she said shutting her door as he stepped around her into her flat. It was relatively clean; luckily she'd out grown leaving her clothing everywhere.

"I just needed to see you." He said turning to look at her now. His eyes were piercing her to her spot.

"Oh," she said hating that her voice was a little breathless. "Why?" She asked and he stepped into her space and she was practically pinned against the door.

"I wanted to try something," he said tilting his head to look down at her. She felt her breath hitch when he leaned down and lightly placed his lips on hers. His lips were soft and Rose had no trouble making up for the shock of being kissed. She reached up with one hand, running her fingers through the long strands on the back of his neck. One of his arms went around her waist, pulling her up and a bit closer while his other hand reached up and pulled her hair out of the band holding it in a ponytail. It fell to her shoulders and his hand went to the back of her head, holding her in place, as if she wanted to move. She sighed when his tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss.

She reached up and pulled his scarf off, throwing it to the side. She ran her hand down his chest, wondering how far he was planning on taking this. How far did she want him to take this? His hand trailed down her shoulder and grazed her breast before coming to rest on her hip, his long fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. He pulled away after another moment and Rose sighed. Well that had been interesting.

"Your phone is vibrating," He said and she blinked up at him. How the hell could he tell? It was way over on the couch, on the other side of the room. "Rose, your phone is vibrating."

Rose jerked awake with a gasp. She looked around her very empty flat and sighed deeply. The movie was almost through the end credits. She blinked a few times and took a deep breath. Well, that had been an interesting dream. She looked down and saw that her phone had indeed been vibrating. She reached out and picked it up off the table. It was 12:14am. She opened her messages and chuckled when she saw the message was from Sherlock.

 _My brother texted me again, asking questions about you._

 _SH_

Rose took a deep breath and smiled. It almost sounded like he was worried about her. Was he asking what he should tell Mycroft or warning her to keep an eye out for him? She started to text him back when another message popped up.

 _I haven't told him anything. He seems pretty insistent that I stay away from you. Apparently you're very dangerous._

 _SH_

Rose giggled as she read it. She could hear his voice in her head, all haughty and sarcastic. She knew she could trust Sherlock, it was easy to do. She knew what Mycroft knew of her, and to him it may very well look like she was dangerous. Unfortunately he was one of the few people who knew she had no real past, he just didn't know why.

 _Thank you Sherlock. I hope I haven't put you in a tough spot with your brother. And he's right, I am dangerous._

 _RT_

Sherlock chuckled when she wrote him back. He'd loved telling Mycroft to piss off when he'd ordered Sherlock to stay away from 'Ms. Tyler.' He so rarely had a legitimate reason to needle his brother. And whatever Mycroft thought he knew about Rose, Sherlock was sure she was trustworthy.

 _No tougher than is normal for us._

 _SH_

 _Well, that's good I guess. I'm off to bed. I was told by someone to get some rest._

 _RT_

 _Solid advice_

 _SH_

 _Good Night Sherlock. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _RT_

 _Good night Rose._

 _SH_

Sherlock put his phone down on his desk and looked around the empty flat. He hated how quiet it was now that John was gone. Not that John was normally up at this hour, but at least he'd just been upstairs. He'd never admit it out loud, but he missed John. He looked down at his phone again and decided sleep was probably a good idea. He hadn't slept last night and he didn't want to be tired tomorrow on his date- no! It was not a date. It was just him buying lunch for someone, just lunch with a fascinating woman.

 _Sounds like a date to me._ John's voice sounded in his head and he growled.

"Shut up John." He said as he stood up and headed back towards his room.

~*~Video~*~

Rose looked down at her watch as she dashed down her stairs. She wasn't late, not yet anyway. She'd been up at 6:45 to work out, which should have given her plenty of time to get ready for lunch. But Mickey, damn him, had sent her something they were researching at Torchwood and she'd gotten caught up in reading about it. She was still no mathematician, but she'd done a hell of a lot of studying since she'd been here, so she understood a bit of it. She hailed a cab as soon as she was outside. As soon as she was in it her phone beeped. She gave the cabbie the address then pulled out her mobile.

 _Running late, Lestrade called with a case. I thought I'd be through already._

 _SH_

 _Oh no, it's taken you longer than an hour to solve a case? Are you sick?_

 _RT_

Sherlock looked down at his phone and couldn't help the small smile that her text elected. She was teasing him, in a friendly, almost flirtatious way. It wasn't that he'd never been flirted with, it happened a lot actually, but it had never had this kind of effect on him. He almost wanted to flirt back, which was very odd for him. He could feel Lestrade's eyes on his back as he wrote back to Rose.

 _I assure you I'm feeling very well. I've only been here for 40 minutes._

 _SH_

 _Oh I see, well, looks like you have 20 minutes then._

 _RT_

 _Is that a challenge?_

 _SH_

 _I'll buy dessert if you're here by noon, case solved. Don't worry about me, I'll keep myself busy. Maybe I'll see what stories Ms Hudson has to tell about her lodgers._

 _RT_

 _I'll see you at noon. Dessert sounds good._

 _SH_

Rose smiled brightly as the cab pulled up to 221B Baker Street. He was such a show off, but so was she, so she couldn't fault him on that. She paid the driver and stepped out. It was a really nice day; she didn't need more than a light jacket. But she'd bet anything that Sherlock would still have on his scarf and long jacket which, in her mind, she could admit was very sexy. She'd probably never get over the little thrill she felt every time she saw the door to 221B. She walked up to the door and was reaching up to knock when it opened.

"Hello John!" Rose said smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and stepped backwards. "I figured you'd be with Sherlock?"

"Mary had a doctor's appointment this morning," John said gesturing her into the entryway. "He didn't call; he's actually pretty good at remembering things when it comes to Mary." Rose stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Is she here?" Rose asked following him up the stairs. "I'd love to meet Mary."

"She is, and she's very interested in meeting you." John said as they walked through the door. Rose could read between the lines there, they'd known she'd be here for lunch and happened to stop by so Mary could meet Rose. Now Rose was a tiny bit nervous. She made a really good first impression, most of the time. Rose walked into the flat and smiled. Her favorite part was definitely the yellow smiley face with the bullet holes.

"You must be Rose," A smiling woman with short blonde hair said walking over to Rose.

"And you must be Mary," Rose said smiling back at her. The two women took stock of each other. They were both still smiling, but Rose could feel the slight calculation to Mary's. It wasn't the same as being observed by Sherlock, but the result was probably the same. John looked between the two women, not sure what was going on.

"Why don't I make some tea?" He said walking towards the kitchen. Mary's smile brightened and she sent John a loving look. Rose looked around the room again and saw that there was a laptop open on the table by the couch.

"Oh, we were just going over wedding footage." Mary said when she saw Rose looking. Rose's smile brightened and she looked at Mary.

"May I?" She asked looking over to the laptop again. Mary nodded and they both walked over and sat down. Mary pulled the laptop to the edge and looked up to the kitchen where John was still making tea. She looked over at Rose again and shifted slightly so she was facing her.

"How did you meet Sherlock?" She asked and Rose smiled at her. John was the trusting, loving one; he'd never once looked at her like Mary was. She was very cautious; it wasn't a mean look, or even an intimidating look. She was merely looking out for Sherlock. Rose liked her immediately.

"He was at a dinner party I was more or less forced to go to," Rose said smiling at her. "I could see him taking stock of the guests and he was...intriguing." Rose said and Mary nodded her head. "I walked over and asked him about a couple dancing on the dance floor. The husband was cheating on his wife. He wanted to know how I knew, so I told him."

"And later, John said you were poisoned?" Mary asked and Rose laughed.

"Yeah, Sherlock came across me while I was taking down a suspect about a week later. The guy managed to stick me with a serum that brings about symptoms of drunkenness." She could feel her cheeks redden a little and shrugged. "Sherlock... took care of me, in his own way."

"Yes, I'm sure he was a panicking mess when John showed up," Mary said nodding her head.

"I don't really remember that, I'd passed out by then," Rose told her with a small shrug. Mary watched Rose as she spoke, looking for a lie, or a deception, but saw none. John had told Mary all about Irene Adler, and she could tell already that Rose was nothing like that woman. There was nothing calculating about her. No ulterior motives behind her eyes. She heard tea cups clinking and knew John was almost down.

"Sherlock can be very...difficult," Mary said and Rose nodded her head with another bright smile, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth.

"Nothing worth having is easy," Rose told her and Mary finally smiled, the caution gone from her eyes now. "Sherlock told me there was almost a murder at the wedding?" Rose asked, looking to the laptop again with a smirk.

"Well, yes," John said nodding his head as he walked in with the tea. "But none of that is on the tape. But we do have his best man speech." John said and Mary nodded her head with a giggle.

"What does that have to do with the murder?" Rose asked taking the tea John handed her.

"Watch, you'll see," Mary said and Rose moved over a little so John could sit in-between them. Mary reached over and pushed play and Rose relaxed a little as she watched Sherlock's best man speech unfold.

" _I'm afraid I don't know. I didn't solve that one. That's..."_ Rose watched as the Sherlock on the monitor trailed off. _"It can happen sometimes. It's very...very disappointing."_ Rose reached over and paused the playback and looked from John to Mary, her face looked a bit perplexed.

"What?" John asked and Rose looked down at her hands and when she looked back up she was holding back a smile.

"He really didn't know?" She asked her voice was slightly hesitant. "How the guardsman was stabbed?" Rose clarified at John's confused look.

"Well, he figured it out a bit later that's...that's how he stopped the murder." John said and Rose nodded her head and Mary laughed.

"You've figured it out already, haven't you?" She asked and Rose looked at her and nodded. "Oh you're good," She said and Rose could see, just for a moment the caution was back in Mary's eyes, then it was gone.

"No," John denied shaking his head as Rose looked back at him. "I mean, no, really?"

"I mean, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" Rose said looking between the two of them again. "Thin blade in the side, held closed by his belt. When he takes the belt off, he bleeds to death." John looked astonished and Mary was just smiling brightly nodding her head.

"You are going to be really good for him," Mary finally said and Rose turned and looked at her.

"Good for who?" Rose asked, looking slightly confused.

"Sherlock," Mary said with a smile. Rose nodded her head, hoping Sherlock would see it that way too. Mary noticed her cheeks flush and smiled as she leaned forward and pushed play again. She was sure that Rose was already developing feelings for Sherlock, and she'd be sure to push Sherlock in that direction, probably kicking and screaming.

Twenty minutes later and Sherlock was running from the hall, John following right behind him. Rose laughed when Mary rolled her eyes on the screen and ran out after them. She didn't seem like the type to sit back and wait for the guys to fix things. Rose was sure they could be good friends, given the chance. Rose looked up as the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Mary paused the video. Mary glanced up at Sherlock when he walked in, scarf and jacket on, looking a little winded.

Mary gave Sherlock a smile, which he returned, his eyes drifting to Rose. He took in her appearance in only a few moments. Her eyes were slightly red, so she'd been crying, but not heavily. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as if embarrassed and she had a small smile on her face, happy to see him? Rose looked behind him and her smile turned into a smirk.

"12:15, looks like dessert is on you." She said then laughed when he turned and looked at the clock.

"Right well, I got a bit caught up," He told her and watched as Mary reached out and closed her laptop. "What were you three watching?"

"Oh, they were showing me your best man speech." Rose said with a small smile. She had been touched, as all of the guests had been, when Sherlock had talked about being John's best friend. "You're so sweet," She said and laughed at his outraged expression.

"Excuse me? I am no such thing." He said defensively and Rose shrugged. John and Mary were chucking next to her.

"I beg to differ," Rose said as she stood up.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Sherlock said, changing the subject and Mary laughed harder.

"Yes I am," Rose said then she turned to Mary with a bright smile. "Do you two want to join us?" Mary watched the disappointment that crossed Sherlock's face, even if he'd schooled his features to bland disinterest a moment later.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Mary said looking at John who nodded.

"Good," Sherlock said and Mary rolled her eyes and smiled at Rose.

"Rude," Rose said looking over her shoulder at Sherlock. He looked slightly contrite, but didn't say anything. She turned back to Mary and smiled. "Next time?"

"Yes, of course." Mary agreed and Rose felt Sherlock hold out her jacket from behind her. She took it and smirked, still looking at Mary and John.

"See you guys later," She said as Sherlock held open the door for her. She walked over and stepped out and he turned briefly to Mary and smiled. Then he turned and shut the door closed behind him. Mary waited a moment for them to descend the stairs then turned to John.

"I like her," Mary said turning to John with a smile.

"Yes, so do I," John said nodding his head. He had a very thoughtful look on his face and Mary laid her hand on his arm.

"So why do you sound so concerned?" Mary asked and John sighed.

"I've only met her twice and can already see she's a very open, sweet, caring person." John said and Mary just nodded, knowing he was leading up to something. "Well we both know Sherlock can care, that he has quite a large heart, even if he won't admit it. But it took me years to see it, to be able to look past his bullshit and see just how much he cared."

"You don't think she'll stick around?" Mary asked and John looked from Mary to the door and nodded.

"I think she'll surprise you. I think she's going to surprise Sherlock too." Mary said and John smiled a bit at his wife.

"I hope you're right. I think she'd be good for him too," He said putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

A/N- I really hope everyone likes this so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! Should have another chapter up before Christmas, then probably not another one till after the New Year.


	4. Lunch

A/N- I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter out before Christmas. But to make up for it I'm posting two chapters at once! Hope you enjoy! And Happy New Year!

Chapter 4~*~ Lunch

Rose liked walking with Sherlock, even when he was being all silent and brooding. She'd taken his arm as soon as they hit the street and he had not said anything. She wanted to take his hand, but she didn't think he'd like that, so she held his arm. She thought over what Mary had said as they walked; the silence was easy and comfortable between them. Sherlock was difficult, she had to mean having anything romantic with him was going to be hard. She knew she was developing some kind of feelings for Sherlock, but she didn't know if she wanted to pursue them or not. She didn't think she had it in her to fall in love again only to have her heart shattered, she didn't think she'd be able to pull herself out of the despair again. Getting over the Doctor had been the hardest thing she'd ever done, she didn't think she could do that a second time. She'd just have to be careful with her heart till she was sure Sherlock could reciprocate.

"Your posture and facial expression has changed, you seem... upset." Sherlock said and she smiled a little at him. It was a bit odd to be around someone who could read the way that you moved like a book. Though the look on his face was sweet, almost, concerned. "Would you like to tell me what's...bothering you?" he asked and he hesitated a bit, almost as if he was uncertain he was using the correct words.

"I was just thinking about someone I...lost" She said and he nodded his head. "Someone from my..." She paused and looked around, "home universe." she finished, her voice a bit lower than it had been.

"Ah," Sherlock said nodding his head. He wanted to know more about that; how she'd come to be here, how she'd time traveled; even though he was still struggling with the concept. But he didn't push for answers; he realized he didn't want to upset her more. And wasn't that strange? She seemed to make him work against his instincts.

Rose watched him struggle not to probe further into her comment about the other universe and felt herself fall for him a little more. She decided to take pity on him and expanded on what she'd been thinking about. She smirked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, this is a long story, and it's pretty unbelievable, not something an ordinary mind can absorb, you sure you're ready for that?" she asked, her tone teasing. He chuckled lightly then nodded his head and Rose smiled.

"This all starts with the Doctor and-

"His name is 'the Doctor'?" Sherlock asked interrupting her, his tone almost teasing and Rose smiled. She knew how ridiculous it was for someone who didn't know him.

"Yes, the Doctor." Rose told him. "I met him when I was 19, he blew up my job." She said and looked up at him. She loved the shock factor that line always brought about, and Sherlock did not fail to be shocked, even if he did try to hide it.

"Why?" He asked and she smirked.

"Shop window mannequins were coming to life and he had to stop them," Rose said, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. Most of her life after 19 had been one ridiculous story after another. "It was an alien invasion. He got me out of the building, and then blew it up. But that didn't work out how he'd meant it to and they attacked again." Rose said, she could see him struggling to believe her, she didn't blame him.

"I ended up saving his life," Rose said and at this Sherlock smiled, he knew a thing or two about being saved. "And after everything was sorted, he invited me to go with him. See he wasn't just a guy fighting an alien invasion. He was an alien himself. His ship, his amazing ship, was called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She could travel anywhere in space you might want to go." Rose worried her bottom lip a bit and looked up at him again. She let go of his arm, they were at the chippy now and she didn't want to talk about it while they ordered. She pulled the door open and he stepped inside.

Sherlock walked in, Rose right behind him and they stepped into the line. So, this Doctor was an alien, and he had a spaceship, which made sense. Rose ordered, but he paid little attention to her, he was deep in thought. He understood aliens were real, he'd seen the evidence, therefore, there had to be technology to travel in space. The world Rose had lived in before coming here must have been beyond his scope, and that was saying something.

"So, as I was saying," Rose said and he found that they were sitting at the very back booth, tucked away from everyone. Rose's voice was low, but not at a whisper. He hadn't even noticed them moving around the restaurant. "He invited me to go with him." Sherlock nodded, paying very close attention now.

"You told him no, didn't you?" He asked and she smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. He was beginning to find that smile slightly distracting.

"You're very good," Rose said and he smiled smugly and nodded his head. He looked up when someone came up with a basket. The waitress set it down in front of them, along with two drinks.

"Thanks," Rose said and the waitress smiled and nodded before she turned and left. "I told him no," Rose said picking up a chip and popping it in her mouth. Sherlock watched as she savored the chip. He'd never seen someone enjoy a chip so much before.

"These really are gorgeous, you have good taste in chips Sherlock," she told him and he picked one up and ate it. It was a very good chip, just enough salt, not soggy, he smiled at her and ate another.

"I'm glad you think so," he said after a moment.

"After he left I regretted it, Mickey was hanging on my leg like a scared toddler and-

"Mickey?" he asked and she nodded. "Mickey's from the other universe." Sherlock said, not a question. Of course he was; he'd known they knew each other longer than the four years she'd been here. Why had he not come to that conclusion already?

"Yeah," Rose said nodding her head. "Anyway, he was gone and we were about to go home when his ship reappeared." Rose picked up a piece of fish and smiled. "He popped out the door and smiled really brightly at me and said 'Did I mention, it also travels in time?' and then disappeared back into his ship, leaving the door open for me." Sherlock could see her going back in her mind, remembering how it felt to be the 19 year old girl about to change her life forever.

"You didn't say no this time." Sherlock stated before eating another chip.

"Right," Rose agreed sitting back in the booth a bit. "I told Mickey goodbye and ran as fast as I could into his ship." Rose said then she gave him a cheeky grin. "You know what a police box from the 1960's looked like?" she asked and he was a bit surprised by the sudden change in subject.

"Yes, of course," He replied a little nonplussed.

"That's what his ship looks like." She told him and he gave her a very skeptical look. "Right, not very big yeah?" She asked with the cheeky grin again. "It's bigger on the inside. The inside is in another-

"Dimension," Sherlock finished for her and she smiled happily nodding her head. She was glad to be explaining this to someone who caught on fast. It made it much easier.

"So, I traveled in time and space with the Doctor, saw things you can't even image." Rose said and now his smile was huge and lit up his whole face as he leaned forward.

"Try me," he said and Rose laughed.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about all of it, sometime, but for now the broad strokes, yeah?" She said and he sat back, and if Rose didn't know any better she'd say he was pouting.

"Yes, all right," he agreed and Rose laughed.

"So, for a year and a half or so we traveled. Then about 5 years ago, we kinda fell, into this universe. The Doctor about had a fit, he thought the TARDIS was dead and we'd be stuck, she wasn't though. And I, well I grew up without my dad, Pete yeah? He's dead in my universe, died when I was six months old. But not here; I had to see him, just a look, and of course I talked the Doctor round to helping me." Rose took a deep breath and took a sip of her drink.

"Pete Tyler was working for Cybus Industries back then," he said and she nodded her head. It came to him very quickly then and his eyes went wide. "You were here when the metal monstrosities tried to take over."

"Yeah, we seemed to find trouble wherever we went." Rose said nodding her head. "Were you caught up in that at all?"

"No," Sherlock said shaking his head. "Luckily I was working undercover for Mycroft at the time, in Thailand. I always hated those earpiece things anyway." he said with a grimace. "Who'd want to be connected like that to every other person who's got one?" he ate from the chips, a bit mindlessly now as Rose continued.

"Well I'm glad you didn't have to deal with that," Rose said thoughtfully. "We won, of course, beat the bad guy and were ready to go home. But Mickey, he had a counterpart here, Rickey, but he died in the battle. So Mickey decided to stay here, to look after Rickey's grandmother. Mickey's gran died when he was 18, and he felt like he owed it to Rickey to stay. So we left him here, and went home." Rose said letting out a long breath. Sherlock could see how hard this was on her. It was a story that she had not told to anyone all at once before and it was taking its toll on her. He looked down at their basket, it was mostly empty and he made a decision.

"Let's go for a walk," he said standing from the booth smoothly, startling Rose a bit.

"Um, okay," Rose said surprised when he reached out a hand to help her up from the booth. She reached out and took it and he pulled her easily from her seat. She was shocked, when he started towards the door, her hand still firmly grasped in his. They walked out the door, and turned left, and he still held her hand in his. Rose liked holding his hand, as she thought she would, it had been far too long since she'd held hands with someone.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, not really going anywhere; in fact they were headed away from Baker Street. Rose understood what he was doing for her now. He could see she was getting upset by the story and had decided to give her a little time to cool. She was impressed with his patience; it seemed a little out of character for him and that made her smile. They came to a waterfront with benches that faced the river. She walked over to the railing and looked out at the water for a moment.

"It was really hard, leaving Mickey here; thinking, at the time, I'd never see him again." she told him and he nodded his head, looking out at the water as well. Their hands were still clasped, hanging between them. "But we moved on, had new adventures. We went up against the devil himself and won."

"The devil is-" He cut himself off when he looked at her; she'd raised a single eyebrow at him. "Sorry, go on."

"It was about six months later, we went home to visit my mum, and discovered that the Cybermen, the metal monstrosities," She explained at his questioning look. "They had somehow returned to our world, through this world." She looked back over the water. He could tell she was getting to the really hard part of her story.

"We fought back, course we did. I found out that somehow Mickey and Pete had figured out a way to get back to my home universe and they helped. The Doctor figured out how to send them all into the Void. Which is kind of a place between universes, the Doctor called it hell, but I'm sure he was speaking metaphorically." She said giving him a smirk and winked. "When you travel between universes you go through the Void to do it, and it leaves traces on you. The Doctor called it Void stuff, but I'm sure it had some proper sciencey name. So, the Cybermen have this stuff all over them too, and the Doctor found a way to pull anything covered in Void stuff back into the Void."

"But you were all covered in this Void stuff," Sherlock said and Rose nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah," She said on a sigh. "My mum got tricked into coming back here, thinking I was coming too, and the Doctor-

"He sent you here, without asking, didn't he?" Sherlock asked, only partially sure this time. Rose snorted and nodded her head; she may still be a bit bitter on that count. Sherlock could understand the Doctor's motives, he found himself wanting to protect Rose too.

"But I came straight back, told him I wasn't leaving him." Rose told him and he nodded his head. He understood then, it had been pretty clear in her voice every time she said 'Doctor' but now he was positive.

"You loved him," Sherlock said and she looked down at the water over the rails. A few years ago those words would have been said with rancor. But since John and Mary had come into his life he didn't see _sentiment_ in quite the same way.

"Yeah, I did," She said nodding her head. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Anyway, he had these clamps that we used to tie ourselves down, to keep from flying into the Void." Rose said, her voice had lost some of the sadness and he could see she was trying to separate herself from the story a bit now. "But one of the Cybermen hit one of the controls near me, turning off the reverse, so I had to unclamp to fix it. I couldn't get a good grip again once everything came back up, and I...slipped." She closed her eyes and for a moment she saw the Doctor's face, contorted in anguish as she fell towards the Void. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly for a moment and opened them again. "Pete saved me, I don't know how he knew to do it, but he popped in at the last moment, and we popped back here, trapped." She released his hand then and turned away from the water and ran her hands through her hair.

"He found a way to say goodbye; sent his image through, burned up a sun to do it," Rose said, and her voice had gone a bit hollow. Sherlock wasn't sure what that meant, burned up a sun to say goodbye, but decided now was not the time to ask. He found it strangely easy not to push with her, not to demand the answers he needed and he found that so odd.

"So I was stuck here, no way back to him. It was really hard and I threw myself into Torchwood. I was in a really dark place for a while." Rose told him. He could sense a lot more to that story as well, but he let it go for now. "Eventually I came around. I had mum and Tony and Pete, I came to think of this place as home, and now, here I am." She said turning back to smile at him. He was happy to see that at the end, the smile was genuine, if a little morose around the edges. She turned back towards the water and when her hand brushed his he took it, holding her hand felt natural. He'd never been a fan of physical contact and rarely initiated it himself. He saw her eyes dart down to their linked hands and her smile brightened, wiping away the rest of the sadness.

"So," Rose said leaning against his shoulder for a moment. "That's how I 'died' in my home universe, how did you die?" She asked leaning back to look at him, a cheeky smile on her face. He chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

"That is an interesting story," He told her as they began to walk again, heading back towards Baker Street. "I faked my death to save John's life. There was a psychopath named Jim Moriarty and he made it his mission to destroy my life..."

~*~Mycroft~*~

"I can't believe you just showed back up like that after being dead for two years." Rose said shaking her head as they turned the corner towards Sherlock's flat. "I mean really, I think you're lucky all John did was head-butt you."

"Yes, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He said and she chuckled.

"I also can't believe he didn't hit you again, after that stunt with the bomb on the subway, really John may be too nice," She said and he looked at her sideways, smiling when she gave him a big smile. She was teasing him again; it was weird for him to be laughing with someone, instead of being the butt of the joke. His smile faded as they neared his flat though and he groaned.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking around.

"Mycroft is here," he said, all humor gone from his voice now. She looked around the street, it didn't look any different to her then it had when they left.

"How do you know?" she asked and he turned to her, a small smirk now on his face now.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked and she sighed and shook her head looking around again. There was a challenge to his voice and Rose wasn't about to back down. She stood there in front of Speedy's for a few minutes trying to spot some little thing out of place but she finally sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, you win, I don't see it," she said looking up at him and he was actively trying to hold back a laugh now.

"The knocker's straight," he said nodding towards the door. "Mycroft always straightens it, he's OCD." Sherlock said and Rose laughed now, which set him off too. It was such a new thing for him, to be standing in front of his flat, laughing with a woman. Part of him was beginning to like the feeling, another part of him wanted to close it behind a door in his mind and lock it away forever. He still wasn't sure what part of him was going to win that battle.

"Yeah okay, but you only get half points for that, because I don't know your brother very well, and I swear that knocker doesn't look any different than it did when we left." Rose told him, bumping playfully into his arm.

"To the well trained eye it's-

"Shut up Sherlock," she told him, though her tone told him she was again teasing him. Unlike the thousands of other times he'd been told to 'shut up'. He looked up towards where his brother was probably now pacing, waiting for him to get back. He had to know he was out with Rose. Was he up there to see her?

"You don't have to go up there," he told her and she looked up at him and shook her head. He'd only ever felt this protectiveness for John and then Mary.

"Your brother doesn't scare me," she said pulling him towards the front door. "Besides, you promised me cakes from Mrs. Hudson, and I want one," she said with a wink. He nodded and opened the door, letting go of her hand as they walked up the stairs.

Mycroft was standing in front of the fireplace when they walked in. He turned as the door opened and Rose watched his eyes travel from Sherlock to her. His face was unreadable, a Holmes family trait apparently.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said as Rose closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," he said his eyes never leaving Rose.

"I don't need to be _checked up on_ " Sherlock sneered, his voice hard as steel. Rose felt a shiver go through her, she was glad Sherlock liked her; she would not want to be on his bad side. Mycroft finally looked away from Rose to glare at his brother.

"I'm going to make tea, yeah?" Rose said but neither man seemed to hear her as they glared at each other. They stared hard at each other for a few moments, the room was incredibly tense.

"Your company of late would suggest otherwise," Mycroft said. He really didn't like her very much. She didn't really understand what his problem was. After all, he was the one trying to recruit her from Torchwood. Maybe he just didn't like that she was spending time with Sherlock when she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Do you have any idea what that girl is capable of?" Mycroft demanded and Rose snorted quietly as she poured water for her tea. If any of the things she'd heard about Mycroft were true she was a tame kitten compared to him. Normally she wouldn't let someone like Mycroft talk about her as if she wasn't in the room, but she was a tiny bit interested in how Sherlock would handler this.

"I do, yes," Sherlock said with great authority. That surprised Rose a bit. She'd told him a bit of her story, but it wasn't anywhere close to all of what she was capable of. She'd done some nasty things in the 4 years she'd been here. Of course it had all been done to aliens that deserved it, but still, like she'd told Donovan, she was dangerous.

"Haven't we been down this road before little brother?" Mycroft asked, his eyes skirting over to Rose in the kitchen. She had a pleasant smile on her face, even if she did want to dump her cup of tea on his head.

"I think Rose is perfectly capable of getting her own government secrets, brother mine, her security clearance is higher than yours after all," Sherlock said with a sneer and Rose felt a little out of the loop now. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it sounded like someone, most probably a woman, had used Sherlock somehow to gain government secrets. She must have been some woman, to get under Sherlock's skin.

"She is dangerous in a way that makes Irene Adler look like a puppy," Mycroft said and Rose's eyes went wide. She knew that name, where had she heard that name?

"Rose is of no danger to me," Sherlock said looking over Mycroft's shoulder at her. He took in her wide eyes and the small smile playing at her lips and wondered what she was thinking about. He'd been hoping she was going to follow through with her thought of dumping her tea on Mycroft's head. "Are we done now?"

"Fine, be it on your own head then," Mycroft turned and glared at Rose.

"Always so nice to see you Mr Holmes," Rose said with a big smile. Mycroft just glared at her and stormed out the door, it closed quietly behind him. Rose set her tea on a table and smiled brightly at Sherlock.

"I told you that you were sweet," she said stepping towards him. He wasn't sure what she meant and before he could figure it out she had put her palm on his chest and pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," Rose said.

"For what?" he asked, genuinely confused. He had to stop himself from reaching up and touching the spot her lips had just touched. Part of his mind was processing her words, while a large part of it was categorizing his own internal reactions. His pulse had sped up, and he turned to the mirror on the wall, yes, his eyes were slightly dilated. He was attracted to her, it should have been quite obvious to him, but he'd missed, or more likely, ignored the signs.

"For defending me, even to your own brother," Rose told with a smile. She watched him after she kissed his cheek; he seemed to be trying to figure something out. When he turned and looked at the mirror Rose just smiled, what was he doing?

"I don't let my brother talk about my... friends like that," Sherlock said turning back to her and she nodded. Yes, friends, she could go with friends. She wondered again if there was room for them to be anything more than that.

"As much as I'd love to hear how _you_ know Irene Adler, and more about Moriarty, I've got to get home. I have a doctor's appointment at 5 at Torchwood, and I think they may hire kidnappers to get me there if I cancel again." she said with a laugh. She watched him take in all her words and smiled when his eyes widened.

"How do _you_ know Irene Adler?" he asked and Rose wasn't surprised by the slight note of suspicion in his voice.

"Through Torchwood," Rose said simply pulling her coat off the hook. "And no, she's not an alien," Rose said and saw relief cross his face before it was quickly gone. "Let's just say, she's a woman out of time." Rose told him with a wink. "I'll tell you more soon, but I've got to go," she smiled at him, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. "Text me," she said pulling the door open and walking out quickly. After Mycroft had left it had taken every ounce of her willpower not to snog him right then and there; but she was pretty sure he was not ready for that. She wasn't really sure she was ready for that. She really did have an appointment to keep, but she needed to go before she did something that would damage whatever bridge they were building between them.

~*~Thinking~*~

Sherlock sat in his chair, his cup of tea long since forgotten in his hand. He was thinking about Rose. He hadn't really stopped thinking about her since she left. But he wasn't this man. As he'd told John when they first meet, he didn't do relationships. He didn't take notice of people; he kept himself separate from emotions. He needed to decide how to handle this, everything that was going on inside his head; he needed to talk to someone. So, he went to his mind palace and talked to John.

"I don't see what the problem is, so you're attracted to her?" John said with an easy smile. "She isn't the first woman that you've been attracted to."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you." Sherlock snapped. "What do I do about it?"

"Well there are really only two options here, either you can ignore the feelings, you're good at that." John said with a bit of bite. "Or you can act on the feeling." John sat back in his chair and stared at him. "She is obviously attracted to you as well, and if you do nothing you'll miss out on something great."

"I don't do this," Sherlock said shaking his head as he stared at John in his seat. "I told you, I'm married to my work."

"Yeah, but that's the best thing about Rose," John said leaning forward in his chair, "she can help you, you can help her."

"I would never be bored again," Sherlock said and John chuckled.

"She would change things in so many ways for you," John said sitting back now. "But you could use change, change is good for you. You made room for me, for Mary." John told him and Sherlock steepled his fingers in front of his face and stared at John. "Make room for her."

"I don't know if I have it in me to be what she needs." Sherlock admitted; he could be honest with himself in his mind. John nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"You need to be sure," John told him, his tone serious. "You heard the heart break in her voice when she talked about the Doctor. You can't put her through something like that again."

"How can I be sure?" Sherlock mussed closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes again he was alone in the flat and John's chair was empty. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to dump his cold tea out. He put the cup in the sink and saw the cakes Mrs. Hudson had dropped by that morning and smile. He had an idea.

~*~Dessert~*~

Rose hated going down to medical. They always wanted to poke and prod her, and she was not a fan of needles. But she was finally home and she was drained. It had been an emotional day, telling Sherlock her story had taken an emotional toll on her. She walked into the kitchen, throwing everything down on the counter. She was a little disappointed Sherlock hadn't texted her, but not really surprised. He didn't seem the type to text for no real reason. She put the kettle on and went looking for something to eat. She pulled an apple out of the crisper and bit into it when her mobile beeped. She laughed when she saw it was from Sherlock.

 _Are you home by chance?_

 _SH_

 _Yeah, just got in, why?_

 _RT_

A moment later she jumped when there was a knock on her door. She looked down at her phone and to the door. There was no way it was him, she pinched her arm just to be sure she wasn't dreaming again and winced. Damn, was that really him? She walked over and looked through the peephole. He was standing there, smiling down at the peephole holding up a bag of some kind. She unlocked the door and opened it then stepped back a bit.

"You left so fast this afternoon you didn't get to try Mrs. Hudson's cake and I did promise you one," He said and she laughed nodding her head. His entire demeanor was different then her dream and she relaxed.

"See, again, sweet," she said shutting the door behind him. She watched him take in her flat. Seeing it as he must be seeing it, she realized how sparsely decorated it was. She had a few pictures on the table by her couch, a TV, a bookcase that had a few books, and not much else.

"Yes, so you keep saying," he murmured as he moved into her kitchen. "It must be you; I'm not normally... sweet. Ask John, he'd be the first to tell you what a prat I can be."

"Well, we all have our crosses to bear," Rose said with a small giggle. He nodded and pulled a few cakes out of the bag, setting them on the counter. "I just started some tea, do you want a cup?"

"Yes, thank you." Sherlock told her and she walked into the kitchen as well. It was not a large room, and the counter looked out at the living room. It should have felt cramped with both of them in there, but it didn't. Rose went about getting out cups, milk and sugar, in case Sherlock liked it in his tea. She got out a plate and set it next to Sherlock and he set the little cakes on it.

"How do you like your tea?" Rose asked once she had the water poured.

"Just a bit of milk," he told her and she nodded, making up their cups. She picked them up and gestured towards the living room. He followed her and set the plate down on the coffee table.

"So," She said handing him his tea and sitting down, she pulled her legs up underneath her and smiled up at him. He seemed a little hesitant, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"Are you cold Sherlock?" she asked and he glanced down at her. She was sitting on the couch, her hair pulled to one side and a bright smile on her face.

"What, no," he said, unsure why she'd asked.

"Well then, take off your coat, sit down and stay awhile." she told him with a cheeky grin, her tongue tucked up into the corner of her mouth. He looked at her for just a second then nodded his head. He set his tea down on the table, undid his scarf and took off his coat. He looked around, as if unsure where to put them.

"Just put them on the kitchen counter with everything else," Rose said and he looked back at the counter. "I keep meaning to put hooks up by the door, but I never seem to remember." She told him and he nodded. He set his coat and scarf down and walked back over. It was a large couch, and Rose had seated herself at one end, so she was surprised when he sat in the middle seat, next to her, instead of the other end.

Sherlock wasn't quite sure why he'd sat so close to Rose. A large part of him wanted to stand and flee the flat, but he was no coward, and that would be the cowardly way out. He needed to know what was going on in his mind. He knew he was attracted to her, which in and of itself was unusual. He'd been attracted to The Woman, there was no denying that. But it had been mostly superficial; he wanted her, to prove he could have her, because she'd made it clear he couldn't. Which was why he'd saved her life as well, to prove he still had one up on her.

But it was very different with Rose. He didn't feel like he had to prove anything to her. He wanted to hear about her, her stories were intriguing. He'd believed them almost instantly, which was pretty crazy, because her stories were more than crazy. And she definitely kept him on his toes, telling him how it was in a way that only John had done before. Plus she was clever, her mind fascinated him. And of course now that he'd been paying attention he could see she was very pretty.

But none of that told him if he could be anything more than her friend. He wasn't the sort of man who had relationships. He had used feeling sure, to trick someone into giving him information and he used attraction in the same way. But he'd never genuinely felt something like this for someone else. He blinked when he heard his name and snapped forward a bit, and heard someone giggle softly.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked when he'd focused on her face again.

"Sorry?" he asked and she giggled again. It was a not a sound he was used to hearing. People didn't really giggle around him.

"You've been staring into space for almost 15 minutes now." She said and he noticed now his tea was cold, hers was gone, and three of the four cakes he'd brought had disappeared as well. She saw him looking at the cakes and shrugged.

"I told you I was going to eat them all if you didn't stop me, but you didn't answer me," she gave him a huge smile. "They're really good."

"Yes, they are," he said reaching over to take the last one.

"So, where were you?" Rose asked, still with a large smile on her face.

"I was...thinking," He said and she nodded, she was pretty sure that was all she was going to get out of him on the subject. "What were you doing?" He asked with a pointed look at the empty cake plate.

"Well, mostly I was saying outrageous things, seeing if I could get you to react." Rose said and wiggled her eyebrows as she leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "I talked for about 2 minutes before I realized you were _gone_." She told him, with a small poke to his shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder and back at her when a question popped into his head.

"Things like what?" he asked leaning towards her just a little and she bit her bottom lip and he noticed a slight blush rise on her cheeks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rose asked with a cheeky grin as she leaned back again. "So, how did you find my flat? I'm unlisted."

"Oh, that was easy," He said with a smug smirk.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me? I know you're dying to," she said with a little chuckle.

"I'll trade you," He said with a glint in his eyes. "You tell me one of the _outrageous_ things you said while I was...thinking, and I'll tell you how I found the flat." He said sitting back and crossing one leg over the other at the knee.

"Ohhh, interesting," Rose said nodding her head. "Okay, I may have mentioned that..."

"Yes?" he said finding himself far more interested in her answer then he would have thought. She mumbled something under her breath very quickly and he couldn't hear her, though he was sure he caught the word _arse_ in there. "Sorry, I didn't catch that?" he said, his tone teasing as he leaned forward.

"I said youhaveareallyfinearse," Rose rushed though the words and Sherlock's eyes went wide. But he smiled, and nodded his head.

"Interesting," he said and Rose chuckled. "Do I then?"

"Do you what?" Rose asked looking slightly confused. But he found the blush traveling from her face down her neck and lower was quite interesting and he found himself wondering how far down the blush would travel.

"Have a very fine arse? Or where you just saying that to get a reaction when you couldn't get my attention?" Sherlock asked, his voice very matter of fact as he met her eyes. He could see in the blush and the slight catch in her breath that it was in fact true, but he wondered if she'd fess up to it.

"You do, in fact have, have a very fine arse," Rose told him, no longer embarrassed by the admission, though the blush did not recede immediately. He wasn't sure what to say after her proclamation so he just took a bite of his cake and smiled at her.

"So, how did you find me?" Rose asked wondering if he realized that he was blushing ever so slightly. She couldn't wait to hear what complicated things he'd done to find her. He smirked at her and nodded.

"I hacked into Mycroft's files. He has quite the extensive file on you. Or I should say, had." he told her and she laughed. She didn't have any problem believing he'd be able to hack into government files, but the fact that he'd deleted Mycroft's files brought on the same feeling she'd had in his flat after he'd defended her to Mycroft.

"Isn't he going to know it was you?" She asked and he nodded his head. She realized she was chewing on her bottom lip and forced herself to stop.

"Well, seeing as I left a note in the file that said to 'leave you alone', I'm sure he will." Sherlock told her before he finished off his cake.

"Well that oughta get his attention," Rose said with a smirk. She wished she could know what he was thinking. He seemed to be flirting with her, but was he doing it on purpose? He didn't seem the sort to accidentally flirt.

"I rather thought so," He agreed nodding his head. He leaned over and picked up his tea and took a drink and grimaced. Rose smirked as he pulled the cup away and she laughed at the look on his face.

"Ah, cold tea," Rose chuckled as she unfolded her legs and stood up. "How about I make you a fresh cup?"

"Thank you," he said holding the cup out up to her. She smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. Her eyes caught his and for that brief moment his mind went blissfully blank. It only lasted a second before she took the cup and turned towards the kitchen to get his tea. He watched her walk the short distance to the kitchen and thought about what she'd said. He was immensely pleased with her comment about his physique. He was sure now that he wanted to do something about his attraction, but he wasn't sure what.

Rose noticed his eyes tracking her as she walked back into the living room. She was sure he was attracted to her, but she was also sure it was not something he was used to. She handed him the tea and he smiled, it was a genuine smile, one that lit up his whole face. His hand lingered on hers as he took the cup and Rose caught his eyes again. This time he was ready for it and he saw her eyes dilate, and he was sure if his fingers were on her pulse he would have felt it speed up. Rose finally slipped her hand away and sat back down next to him.

"So, the way this would go with a normal bloke is I'd give you my number-

"I already have your number," Sherlock pointed out with a smirk and she nodded her head.

"Yes you do," She said nodding her head with a matching smirk. "So, having gotten my number you'd wait a day or two before calling and awkwardly asking me out." His face was unreadable as she spoke and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "But since I'm fairly sure if I leave that bit up to you it'll be Christmas before we go out on our first date. So, I'm asking you. Do you wanna go to dinner with me?"

"You mean on a date," he said, his voice held no inflection, so she wasn't sure just what he thought of the idea.

"Yes, a date," Rose said nodding her head. "Typically you'd pick me up, we'd go to dinner, normally a movie, but that's not really something I can see us doing. Maybe we'll get lucky and we'll end up running for our lives."

"I don't date," he said and he still had no emotion in his voice, he was merely stating facts. Rose wasn't sure if she was being turned down or not so she held her tongue for a moment. "I'm not that guy. I don't do flowers and champagne and-

"Two a.m. cab rides home together?" Rose said feeling a familiar feeling of dread well up in her chest.

"Right, yes, exactly" He said missing the way she flinched slightly at his words. "I'm not that person, I don't do that." Finally he turned and looked at her and could see that she was biting her lip again. She looked like she was holding onto her composure, but not by much. He realized he was going about this all wrong. "But I'd like to try; I'd like to go to dinner. I'm still not sure if I can be that person, but I'd like to try."

"Okay," Rose said smiling now, she gave him and sideways glance then smirked. "I'm not either you know."

"Not what?" He asked and she turned fully to him.

"A flowers and champagne kind of girl," Rose told him as though it was obvious. "I used to be, but that kind of stuff doesn't thrill me anymore," she said tucking her feet back under herself.

"Well then, what thrills you Rose Tyler?" he asked and his voice had a new quality to it that made her eyes widen a bit and her heart rate spike.

"Just the typical stuff, running for my life, discovering new adventures, chasing aliens, maybe even finding murderers," Rose said with a wink.

"Maybe we have more in common than I thought," Sherlock said and Rose nodded her head as he leaned back on the couch. "Tell me about a time you've had to 'run for your life'?" He asked and Rose nodded and made herself comfortable. She seemed to think for a moment then nodded her head.

"Okay, you'll like this one." She told him with a smirk. "The Doctor once took me to a planet called New New Earth that had a place called New New York, it's actually like the 15th time they've tried to remake New York in the future."

"15?!" Sherlock asked looking slightly outraged. "What's so great about New York they made it 15 times?" he asked and she laughed nodding her head.

"Believe me; it wasn't so great when I saw it." Rose told him launching into her story of being possessed and humanoid cat nuns. They sat on Rose's couch for another two hours telling stories. When he finally left at 1:30am Rose hoped she wasn't going to get her heart broken and Sherlock was starting to believe he could be that guy.

A/N- I hope you are all enjoying this! I'm having fun writing it! I'd really love to hear from the readers! Thanks for reading! :-)


	5. The Date

Chapter 5~*~ The Date

It was another week before they could coordinate their schedules to fit in their date. On the Wednesday before the date John stopped by Sherlocks' flat after surgery. He found Sherlock sitting on the back of his chair, his feet on the cushion and his dressing robe on. He looked like he hadn't slept in two days. He looked up at John with slightly panicked eyes.

"What am I doing?" he demanded to a bewildered John. "I can't do this." John opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about but Sherlock continued. "I need a cigarette!"

"What is going on?" John asked walking over to his chair. "And I thought you quit?"

"I did quit!" Sherlock shouted glaring at him. "I can't do this! What was I thinking?"

"Can't do what?" John asked slightly worried about his friend as he sat down across from him.

"Date!" Sherlock yelled as though it were obvious. "I don't date, I'm not that guy."

"Okay?" John said but it was more a question. "And who are you not dating?"

"Rose!" he hollered glaring at John as though it was his fault.

"You asked Rose out and now you're panicking; is that what's going on?" John asked as Sherlock continued to glare at him.

"No, she asked me," Sherlock told him and John snickered. "Shut up John!" Sherlock growled pulling his feet out from beneath himself. "I don't know why I thought I could do this. I can't do this!"

"Then why did you say yes?" John asked, getting comfortable. This could take a while. He needed to remember to text Mary and let her know where he was.

"Because, my eyes dilate and my heart rate increases when she's around. Because sometimes when she looks at me my mind quiets. Because she's got a clever mind. Because..." Sherlock trailed off as he stood and began to prowl around the flat.

"Yes?" John prompted him to continue.

"Because I find myself missing her when she's not in my presence." He said more quietly, as if talking to himself. John was stunned. He never imagined he'd see the day when Sherlock went around the bend over a woman. What he went through with The Woman was different than this. John knew he had fancied Irene Adler, but it hadn't been like this. For one thing, Sherlock had never talked to John about Irene. He really wasn't sure what to say to him. He knew Rose would be good for him, he'd seen a bit of that already.

"Well those seem like pretty good reasons," John said nodding his head. "And why do you think you can't do this?"

"Because John," he said rounding on him. "I'm rude and selfish; I don't think of other people's needs, I'm not the kind of man who can be a boyfriend. I'll just end up hurting her" Sherlock finished, sounding dejected and John nodded his head thinking that over. He needed to be careful what he said next; because he was pretty sure if he screwed this up he could ruin two lives.

"Then don't be her boyfriend," John said and Sherlock looked stunned at his words. "Rose doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who wants to have a boyfriend. I think she could use a partner though, someone to rely on. Someone to chase the bad guys with. Someone to unwind with, to, as you say, help quiet her mind." Sherlock was staring at him now, looking almost hopeful. "I think you can do those things. Everything else you mentioned you can work on. And you're already thinking of her. I saw the way you took care of her when she got drugged. I've never seen you act so… compassionate with someone."

"So, not a boyfriend?" Sherlock repeated nodding his head.

"Not a boyfriend," John agreed and Sherlock walked slowly back over to his chair and sat down.

"And you think I could do that?" Sherlock asked steepling his fingers in front of his face.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." John said leaning back in his chair. "I'm pretty sure you could do anything you put your huge mind to." Sherlock looked a little smug at that comment and John smiled. "So, a date huh? What do you have planned?"

~*~Date~*~

Rose smiled when they entered the little restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was very Sherlock. A heavy set man with a beard and a ponytail saw them and smiled brightly at them as they walked in.

"Sherlock!" he said by way of greeting. "How's it been?" he said gesturing them to a table and plucking the 'reserved' sign off of it.

"I'm well, Angelo. This is Rose." Sherlock said looking at her with a smile.

"Rose! So nice to meet you! This man here got me off murder charges. I would have gone to prison if not for him." he told her and Rose smiled brightly at him.

"Angelo, you did go to prison," Sherlock said and Rose got the feeling this was a conversation he had with Angelo a lot.

"Yeah, but just for housebreaking, not murder," Angelo said, still with a huge smile. "Anything, on the house for you and your lady friend." he said turning and grabbing menus from by the register. "I'll get you a candle, more romantic that way." he hurried away and Rose chuckled.

"He seems nice," she said as they sat down, Sherlock had his back to the wall and Rose had her back to the window, with only the corner of the table between them.

"He is," Sherlock said simply as she looked down at the menu. "He also makes very good chips." he told her with a small smile. Angelo came back a moment later with a small lit candle and set it on their table.

"Enjoy," He said with a wink at Rose.

"Thank you," Rose said and he nodded and walked away. They were quiet as they looked over the menus and Rose didn't say anything about the fact that Sherlock kept glancing at her over the top of his menu. She could see he was nervous and she thought it was kind of cute. She could tell this was not something he did.

"I think I'll have a burger and chips, what about you?" she asked setting her menu down on the table.

"Hmm? Yes, that sounds good," He said setting his menu down as well. Almost as soon as Sherlocks' menu touched the table Angelo was back to take their orders. After they ordered Rose folded her hands on the table and smiled at him.

"Tell me where your warning to John came from, the one you said at his wedding, Vatican Cameos, he knew instantly that something was wrong. Is it some kind of code?" She asked and he smiled at her, and realized he was proud that she'd noticed that.

"I'd used it once before as a warning," Sherlock told her with a smirk. "We were being held at gunpoint and I was being forced to open a safe. It was actually with Irene Adler," He said and she nodded her head. He could see she was keen to hear more about that but didn't press. "Ms. Adler had given me silent warning that the safe was booby trapped, it was her safe." he added and Rose smiled. "John was standing a bit behind me, but he was in front of the safe and I had no way of telling him to duck, so I yelled Vatican Cameos, which is a military phrase that means an unknown has entered camp and is armed, find cover. I was 90% sure he'd understand the warning and I was right." Sherlock finished sitting back in his seat. "John ducked and the armed man behind him got shot and we took down the other two men."

"We?" Rose asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes, Ms. Adler and myself." He explained and Rose nodded. She'd done a bit more research on Irene Adler since she'd heard the name a few weeks ago. She wondered if Sherlock would go into more of how he knew her, but she didn't want to ask. She could tell by his tone every time he said her name that it was a sore subject.

"So at the wedding it was your way of telling him someone was going to die?" Rose said, putting it all together.

"Precisely," he agreed. Angelo came with their food then and conversation stopped for a moment. While Rose was salting her chips she looked curiously at Sherlock. He looked like he was thinking something over in his head so she was quiet for a moment.

Sherlock knew she was very curious about Irene Adler and he wanted to be honest. But he really wasn't sure what to say about her. He knew he'd been a fool when it came to Ms Adler and he didn't like to admit it, even to himself. Finally he came to a decision and noticed Rose had eaten half her burger already, damn! How long had he been thinking? He needed to watch that; it was rude, wasn't it? To leave your date on her own while you disappear into your mind? Rose could see the concern on his face and smiled.

"It's okay Sherlock, you were thinking about something important, I could tell, I didn't want to interrupt you," she told him with a shrug as she ate another chip.

"But it is rude, yes?" he asked and Rose had to stop herself from giggling. He was trying so hard, she knew he didn't know any of the conventional _rules_ for dating. But like she'd told him before, she was anything but consensual.

"Maybe for a normal woman," she said with a flirty grin. "But I'm far from normal."

"Yes, I suspect you are," he said, with his own grin. He picked up a chip and ate it while he watched her for a moment. He was beginning to enjoy the effect he seemed to have on her. He was even beginning to want to explore that effect farther.

"So, what decision did you come to in your deep thoughts?" Rose asked and he nodded. She's been nothing but honest with him, he would try to be too.

"Ms. Adler manipulated me into giving her government secrets that she then gave to Jim Moriarty." he said and Roses eyes went wide and she was silent for a moment. She was right; Irene Adler must have been some woman, to manipulate Sherlock Holmes into doing anything. "She used my need to impress and my attraction to her to get me to unscramble a flight plan. My brother knew of a terrorist attack that was planned and found a way to let them do it without anyone getting hurt, so they would not know that they had been infiltrated. But because of my actions they had to scrap the whole plan." Sherlock told her and Rose was a bit taken back. She had a feeling Sherlock did not admit to mistakes very easily, so she understood what it must have cost him to tell her this. "I did however figure out that her attraction to me was not an act, but genuine. I used the information to figure out the password to her phone, which had an abundance of information on it, which was of great use to my brother. So he covered for my mistake."

"Well, that explains a bit then," Rose said nodding her head. Sherlock looked at her curiously and she smiled. "Your brothers' distrust of me," She explained and he nodded.

"Ah, yes, I apologize about that," he said and Rose waved it off as she looked around the back of the restaurant, looking for something. "Bathrooms are in the back," He said and she smiled, not the least bit surprised that he knew what she was thinking.

"I'll be right back, don't eat my burger." Rose said giving him a stern look.

"I'd never… ah, you're teasing again, aren't you?" he asked and she laughed.

"Little bit," she said with a smile before she got up and walked towards the back. Sherlock sat back in his chair and looked down at his uneaten burger. He needed to eat; she was going to think something was wrong if he didn't eat. He picked it up and took a bite. It wasn't bad. He looked up when the door opened and a man walked in. He had a hoodie on with the hood up and walked right over to Billy at the register. They seemed to be having an intense conversation. Billy's eyes darted over the man's shoulders to Sherlock and he saw fear. Sherlock gave the new man another once over and swore under his breath. His eyes darted to the back as Rose came walking out with a bright smile.

Rose walked out of the bathroom and looked around the restaurant. There was a young waiter at the front talking with a man in a hoodie. She looked over to Sherlock whose eyes were wide. Was the restaurant seriously being robbed? There was no way right? She really was jeopardy friendly. She could see now, the guy in the hoodie had his hand in the pocket of his hoodie and it was straining as though he was holding something large inside it. Rose put on a nonchalant attitude as she headed right towards them and Sherlocks' eyes went even wider as he watched. She fumbled over her own feet just in front of the two men and grabbed the robber as she started to go down.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed with a giggle, putting on a drunken act. The robber did not look amused and tried to shove Rose off, but she was still holding his hoodie. "I'm such a klutz!" Rose added with another giggle.

"Get off me!" the robber shouted at her and Sherlock stood up. "Why don't you just sit back down mate!" the guy shouted in an angry voice and finally Rose let him go and took a step back.

"Billy, you okay?" Rose asked like she knew him, but she'd just read his name tag. Poor Billy looked scared out of his mind. The man in the hoodie finally pulled the gun from his hoodie and pointed it at Rose. She noticed the very slight tremor to his hands.

"Shut up or I'm going to put a hole through your chest." he told her, his voice low and angry, as he pointed the gun at her. Rose heard Sherlock growl behind her and hoped he wasn't about to do something stupid. Rose was working a few things out in her mind while listening to Sherlock behind her. She had half a plan formed in her mind when the robbers' eyes darted behind her.

"Vatican Cameos!" Sherlock shouted and Rose dropped and she heard two guns go off, one after the other as she fell. She felt a searing pain in her shoulder as she dropped to the floor; the robber then joined her a moment later, his face contorted in pain. She kicked him in the shoulder, where he was bleeding and his gun fell out of his hand. She reached over and grabbed it and pointed it at him trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"Rose!" Rose blinked as her vision swam for a moment. "Are you okay? Where are you hit?" his voice sounded a bit echoy and Rose really hoped she wasn't about to pass out. She heard the sirens in the background and wondered who'd called them.

"I'm ok," She winced when she moved a bit. "He didn't…" she winced again and sucked in a deep breath as she sat up. "He didn't hit you did he?" She asked looking up at Sherlock. His face was ashen as it swam in her vision.

"No, I'm fine, he only got one shot off," he told her as he watched her eyes dilate and her the hand that still held the gun shook. "Let me take that." He said and she handed it over, hating how she shook. He put it and the gun he'd fired down on the chair next to them.

"I'm afraid I'm going to pass out," She told him, her voice shaking a bit. "Please don't take me to a hospital. I hate hospitals, cat nuns and body snatchers... and…" her voice trailed off as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Is she okay?" Angelo asked after she passed out. Sherlock looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, I need to see to her shoulder; do you have a first aid kit in the back?" Sherlock asked and Angelo nodded his head and stood and hurried off.

Rose blinked her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to sit up. She could hear two raised voices and wondered what the hell was going on. She laid there for a moment and listened to two people argue about taking someone to hospital. After a moment she realized they were talking about her. She tried to push to her elbows but cried out as pain shot through her shoulder and down her arm.

"Rose," Sherlock rushed over to her and she bit back the tears that threatened to leak out. She'd already passed out; she was not going to not cry. She could hear the concern in his voice and she smiled weakly at him as he helped her sit up. "I put a bandage on your shoulder, but it's going to need stitches. The bullet seemed to have grazed you shoulder, but it's a bit deep."

"Which is why she needs to go to hospital," Rose looked beyond Sherlock to Lestrade, who was standing with his arms crossed behind Sherlock.

"I already told you, I texted John, he'll be at the flat when we get there, he's more than capable of stitching up her arm." Sherlock said not bothering to look away from Rose. Rose felt a rush of gratitude swim through her at his words. She wouldn't have to go to a hospital, she really hated them.

"Thank you," Rose said meeting Sherlock's eyes. A lot was said in only a few seconds with just their eyes and Rose sighed.

"Fine, but at least let one of my guys drive you back," Lestrade said with a stern look.

"That would be great, thanks. You know, I don't think I ever got your first name." Rose said looking away from Sherlock to Lestrade.

"It's Greg," Lestrade said with a small smile. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too," she said and Sherlock helped her stand. She winced a little and drew in a sharp breath. "We can come in tomorrow to fill out paperwork, right?" Rose asked with pleading eyes. Sherlock turned hard eyes on Lestrade and he held up his hands in surrender and nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow is fine," he told then calling one of his guys over. "Take these two back to 221B Baker Street."

"Yes sir," the officer said nodding his head. Sherlock put an arm around Rose's waist and she leaned into his shoulder with her good side. She didn't have much trouble walking out to the car. He helped her into the car, being very careful of her shoulder. It was only a 5 minute walk to Angelo's, so the car ride was very short.

"Thank you for calling John," she said as they climbed out of the car. "I really hate hospitals." They waked up towards the flat and a moment later the door was thrown open.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Hudson said as she took them in. "Are you alright?" She rushed over to Rose, she was very careful of the bandage though. Rose felt a breeze and wondered where her jacket was, though it was ruined now, what with having been grazed by the bullet along with her shoulder. That was sad; she'd need a new one now.

"John said you'd been shot, what happened?" Mrs. Hudson asked and Rose could feel Sherlocks' patience was running low. He wanted to get her into the house and he was close to snapping at Ms Hudson.

"I could really use a cup of tea Mrs. Hudson, if it's not too much trouble," Rose said and Mrs. Hudson nodded her head as they walked through the front door.

"Oh course dear, I'll bring it up as soon as it's ready." Mrs. Hudson told her going into her own flat leaving Sherlock and Rose to make their way up the stairs.

"Are you… are you in any pain?" Sherlock asked and Rose shook her head in denial then winced.

"Okay, maybe a bit," she admitted. "Really I could use a large glass of whiskey," she told him with a smile as they walked through the door.

"I have something for that," he told her and she sighed and smiled. John was walking out of the kitchen with a large black bag when they walked in.

"Oh Rose, thank God you're okay," he said walking over to her as Sherlock lead them towards his chair and helped her sit down.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said looking for the first time at the bandage on her arm. Then she noticed that she was wearing nothing but her undershirt. She looked up at Sherlock and smirked. "So, where exactly is my shirt?" she asked and John looked up at Sherlock too.

"I cut it off of you, I had to get to your wound," he said, his voice flat and Rose laughed.

"Blimey, I loved that shirt," she said and winced as John unwrapped her arm.

"It's just a shirt, it was ruined anyway; it was torn where the bullet grazed you." Sherlock said very matter-of-factly.

"Sherlock!" John said and Sherlock looked at him puzzled by his outburst.

"It's okay John," Rose said then gritted her teeth as he peeled the wrap off her wound. "I was just winding him up." Rose said then took a deep breath. She looked up at Sherlock and chuckled. "How about that glass of whiskey?"

"What about your tea?" he asked with a smirk now.

"I'll just add it to my whiskey," she told him and he nodded his head and walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't have any morphine, I don't keep it in my kit because… well I don't have any. So this is going to hurt, quite a lot I'm afraid. " John told her his voice solemn and apologetic.

"It's okay," Rose told him, her voice slightly on edge. "I don't like the stuff anyway." He could hear that she was trying to make a joke out of it, but something in her eyes told him she was serious. They both looked as Sherlock walked back into the room, a large glass of whiskey in his hand.

"So," Rose said as she took the glass from him. "Some first date huh?" she smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth.

"Quite memorable," Sherlock agreed nodding his head, smiling back at her.

"This is going to hurt," John warned after he had all his stuff ready. Rose took a deep breath and a long drink then nodded her head.

"I'm ready." She said holding onto the arm of the chair. "Talk to me Sherlock, distract me; tell me what you deduced about the robber." she said and he knelt down next to her and nodded.

"He's 22 or 23, middle class, but he's not living in the middle class at the moment. His hands shook just a little bit, and his eyes were dilated, I could see needle tracks on his arm, the sleeve of one arm got pushed up a bit and he was sweating, he was a heroin addict." Rose noticed how John paused as he pulled a stitch closed and Sherlock glanced at the floor. Rose wondered what that was about but let it go as John continued the stitches. It hurt like hell, but she'd had stitches without medicine before. "He was there for drug money most likely; Angelo's does good money on the weekends." Rose saw Sherlock's eyes shift to her shoulder and she had to stop herself from looking. "He's almost done." Sherlock told her and she just took a deep breath. "Oh Angelo wanted me to tell you that you're welcome back any time, on the house."

"Tea!" Mrs. Hudson said coming in with a tray full of cups and Rose felt her mouth water again when she saw the cakes on the tray.

"You brought me cakes?" she whispered and John pulled away after tying off the last stitch. He was amazed that she'd not made a sound while he worked. He was afraid she may still be in shock, and the tears now in her eyes didn't help dispel that fear. Then she yawned and blinked and the tears were gone. She set her glass of whiskey, half empty, down on the table by the chair.

"Why don't we sit down on the couch?" Sherlock asked reaching a hand down to her. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They walked over to the couch and sat down and Mrs. Hudson set the tea tray down.

"You call me if you need anything," Mrs. Hudson said looking between Rose and Sherlock. Rose smiled brightly at her and nodded.

"Thank you so much, your cakes are amazing," she told her and Mrs. Hudson beamed at her.

"Thank you dear," she told her then she leaned over and kissed Rose on the head. "I'm glad you're okay." she said then turned to Sherlock. "You take good care of this girl."

"Indeed," Sherlock said nodding his head as he picked up a cake and handed it to Rose. She took it then leaned her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her with a small almost confused smile. John looked between the two of them as Mrs. Hudson left and smirked. He'd never seen Sherlock look so intimate with someone before. He was almost certain Sherlock had moved them because he wanted to be closer to Rose. Wasn't that something? He cleaned up his stuff and put it all back in his medical bag then stood.

"I'm going to head home as well," he told them as he set his bag on the table. Sherlock looked up at him and sent him a grateful smile. "I told Mary I'd…" He trailed off as he looked at Rose again. Her good arm was resting on her chest, the cake still in her hand and her eyes were closed.

"Thank you John," Sherlock said in a low voice, as he looked down at Rose and back again. "Go home and tell Mary that Rose is okay." Sherlock said correctly guessing the rest of John's sentence.

"Right, yes," John said waking over and getting his jacket. "I'm sorry your date got ruined," John told him and Sherlock smiled.

"Did it?" he asked and Rose snuggled closer into his shoulder. John just smirked and nodded before he walked out the door.

As Sherlock watched her sleep he finally let the feelings he'd pushed away when she'd been hurt surface. He had felt panic, fear, and rage grip him in a way that he'd only felt once before, when he'd seen John with those bombs strapped to him. He'd had to hold himself back from throttling the man after Rose had gone down. He'd made himself focus on Rose, and completely ignored the bleeding man. It had been such an intense feeling that he was happy when the police showed up, and even more glad to see Lestrade.

The only time he hadn't been touching her in some way since it happened was when Lestrade was arguing with him about taking her to hospital. He'd never liked touching, it was a baser instinct and below him. He didn't like feeling… _things_. He could admit he'd changed since he met John. He had let himself open up a bit more. He hadn't been lying when he told John that he only had one friend. That had become two when he'd come back from being dead and Mary had been part of the picture. He liked Mary; he could see she was good for John. He looked down at Rose as she snored softy. He reached out with his free hand and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Her face moved with his hand, as though she was following his touch. He laid his hand on her cheek and she smiled softly in her sleep.

This was something completely new, this feeling that was taking hold of him. Part of him was still scared, part of him still wanted to run. But another part, a part that seemed to be growing, wanted to do nothing but stay here, on this couch with her. He leaned his head back against the couch and startled for a moment when Rose wrapped her arm around his waist, though it was her injured arm the movement didn't seem to hurt her.

"Sherlock?" she whispered, though she sounded like she was still half asleep.

"Yes?" he whispered back slightly afraid of what she was going to say.

"I'm really comfortable here," she murmured and he nodded his head slowly.

"Me too," he said after a moment and she tightened her grip on him for just a second before sleep pulled her under again.

~*~Morning~*~

Rose tried to roll to her back but hit the back of a couch instead and winced. 'Right,' she thought to herself, looking around Sherlock's living room, 'grazed with a bullet on our first date.' She hoped that wasn't a bad omen. She sat up, careful not to jar her arm and yawned. She was sure she'd fallen asleep on Sherlock, but he didn't seem to be around. She looked at the table and saw a steaming cup of tea on it and smiled. Talk about good timing. Though knowing him he'd probably noticed a change in her breathing and knew she'd be waking up soon. She reached out and took the cup and took a deep breath. She felt better then she thought she would. She took a sip and smiled, he remembered how she liked her tea.

When Sherlock finally came out of the kitchen he was carrying a tray in his hands. Rose noted it was the same tray Mrs. Hudson brought the tea on last night. He was wearing the same button down as last night, but he'd shed his coat and jacket and was now barefoot as well. It was a relaxed, carefree look and she'd never seen him look so relaxed.

He set the tray down on the table, but didn't move to sit down next to her. The tray had toast, eggs and bacon on it plus a glass of orange juice. He just stood, staring down at her. She shifted in her seat, looking up at him. He had an odd look in his eyes and Rose was curious as to what he was thinking about. She was about to ask when he held his hand out to her, a clear invitation to stand. So she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She smiled brightly at him, wondering what was going on.

"I did a lot of reading on first dates rituals," he finally said and Rose nodded her head, still slightly confused.

"Okay?" she said, though it sounded like a question.

"And because of our little adventure last night we seemed to have missed out on one," he told her and again she nodded.

"Which part?" she asked, now very curious as to where this was going.

"The good night kiss," he told her and her eyes went wide and she smirked.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good indicator as to how the date went." Rose told him with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"And how did our date go?" he asked and she smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know, haven't had that good night kiss yet," she said cheekily. "Did you wanna do something about that?" she asked and he took a step into her space.

"Yes" he said but before she could really think on his answer he was capturing her lips with his. It was slow and sweet and Rose melted against him, her hands reaching up into hair. His hands reached out and took possession of her hips and Rose moaned low in her throat and could feel his smug smirk as he kissed her. This was so much better than her dream. One of her hands slipped down his back as he deepened the kiss. Oh it had been too long since she'd been properly kissed and he was doing a damn fine job of it. Finally he eased back a bit, a small smile playing at his lips.

"So how did our first date go?" he asked again and Rose wasn't sure she could answer, so instead she leaned up and kissed him again.

John opened the door and opened his mouth to speak but found the words dying in his throat. His eyes went wide and then he blinked, wondering if he was seeing things. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again, nope. Sherlock was still standing in the living room, wrapped around Rose as they snogged. He heard Rose giggle and then she pulled away, just a bit, from Sherlock and looked over her shoulder at John.

"Hello John," she said with a small smirk. Sherlock looked over her head at him, he didn't look so happy to see John.

"I um…" He trailed off holding up a small white piece of paper. "I um…"

"Yes, you said that already," Sherlock snarked at him and John nodded.

"Yes, right," John said as he finally regained his wits. "Seeing as I was acting as Roses doctor last night I took the initiative and got you a prescription for some pain pills," He said, the words coming out in a bit of a rush. He held out the piece of paper and Rose detached herself from Sherlock and smiled at him as she walked over.

"I really appreciate that John," She said but didn't reach out and take the paper. She avoided his eyes when she smiled. "But I'm fine, it just twinges a bit." She told him, looking up to meet his eyes after a moment.

"Are you sure?" John asked now concerned. Sherlock was still standing by the table with the tray of food on it. He'd missed the look on Roses face and John wasn't sure if he should say anything. "It's totally legal."

"I know it is," Rose said before she leaned over and kissing him on the cheek. John blushed and Rose laughed when she heard a small grunt come from Sherlock. She pulled back and smiled at John with a roll of her eyes.

"I really didn't peg you for the jealous type Sherlock," she said turning back towards him and walking over and sitting in front of the tray. She pulled it closer to her and began to eat the lukewarm food; she hadn't realized how hungry she was till she sat down. Of course that was totally untrue, she'd pegged him for the jealous type just a few days into knowing him.

"I'm no such thing," he mumbled as he plopped down next to her. "Don't you need to get to surgery?" Sherlock demanded looking up at John. John for his part was not even remotely fazed by Sherlock and shook his head.

"Sure you're not," Rose laughed and shared a smile with John.

"I'm not supposed to be in surgery till 10am," John said as he walked towards the kitchen. "And since Mary had that breakfast date with Janine I decided to bring the prescription over."

"Are you going to eat any of this?" Rose asked nudging Sherlock with her knee. He sat up and took the other fork he'd placed on the tray and took a bite. Rose smiled at him before she took another bite. He noticed she was eating with her left hand, when he knew she was right handed.

"Are you sure your arm is feeling okay?" He asked and Rose nodded her head with a smile.

"It hurts a bit, but I'm fine, really," She told him, trying not to sigh. She was going to have to talk to him before long. He was too inquisitive to let this pass. "I do need to text Pete and my mum at some point; let them know where I am and what happened, Mickey too." She said taking another bite.

"Would you like to shower first?" Sherlock asked after she'd finished breakfast. "I know you don't have clothing here, but I have something you could change into. Then we could grab a cab back to your flat."

"It's probably not a bad idea, seeing as there's blood on my shirt." she agreed looking down at the dried blood spots on her shirt. "John will you still be here when I'm done? If the bandage needs to be changed?"

"Yep," John said as he walked back into the living room with a cup of tea.

"I'll grab you some clothing," Sherlock said and stood and walked from the room. John watched as Rose closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked, he could see the pain etched on her face. She knew they were just worried, but she wished they'd stop asking.

"I'm fine, sore, but the shower will fix me up," she said as she stood. John just nodded as she walked back towards the bathroom. He could hear her voice and Sherlocks' for a moment then a door closed. Sherlock came walking back in a moment later.

"She's in quite a lot of pain," Sherlock said sitting down across from John now. "Why would she turn down the pain medicine?"

"I'm not sure," John said shrugging his shoulders. "You'll have to ask her."

"Hmm" Sherlock hummed in way of agreement.

"I still have some sweats upstairs, might fit her better than your pants," John said and Sherlock didn't say anything so John stood and walked out towards his old room.

Sherlock stood up and went to make more tea. Why would she not take something for her pain? He knew why he turned down pain medicine except in the most dire of situations, could it possibly be something like that? He found it hard to believe that Rose could have any kind of problem with narcotics, but that could be what was going on. He heard the water go off and started to fill the kettle. A moment later he heard the door open and close.

"Sherlock I don't think these pants are going to work, they're at least 3 feet too long," Rose said as she padded barefoot into the kitchen. She walked towards the table hoping he was making more tea. He set the kettle on the stove.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm hardly more than a foot taller than you, they can't be... that..." he trailed off as he turned around and found her standing just behind him in nothing but his Oxford and he assumed her knickers, but he couldn't see them. Her hair was wet and was dripping down the front of the shirt.

He'd wanted to kiss her this morning, had found it to be rather enjoyable too. But seeing her standing there in his kitchen in nothing but his shirt seemed to have short circuited his brain.

"Sherlock are you o-" the last part of that word came out in a muffled cry of surprise as Sherlock crashed into her, his lips moving over hers in a hurried passion that had been absent in their kiss from this morning. It didn't take Rose long to become a very active participant as she pushed one hand into his hair and the other on his arm, sweeping it up and down. He deepened the kiss almost as soon as her hand touched his hair and Rose arched towards him. His hands where suddenly on her hips and she squealed in shock when he lifted her easily and placed her on the table, his hand now on her thighs. Roses head swam as he leaned into her, his hands traveled higher up her waist under her shirt and she didn't even hear the door open and close.

"I found some sweats that will probably-dammit!" John shouted the last bit as he turned away almost as soon as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Sherlock swore to himself at another interruption and Rose had to catch her breath. Wow, poor John; that was twice now, Rose thought as her heart galloped in her chest. Sherlock stepped back from her and she slid off the table. She could feel the blush rising up her face.

"Sorry John," she told him, though his back was still turned.

"Here," he said holding out the sweatpants. "These will fit you better than Sherlocks'." He told her and Rose giggled a bit as she walked over and took the pants. She smiled at Sherlock as she headed back towards his room to put them on.

"We're gonna need to work out a system if you're going to be doing...that in the damned kitchen," John said turning when he heard the door close behind Rose.

"That was...unexpected," Sherlock muttered as he turned and flipped on the burner under the kettle. "And you don't live here anymore." Sherlock snapped as an afterthought.

"Shit!" Rose cried from the bedroom and Sherlock could hear the pain in the word. He walked hurriedly over to his door and knocked.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked and heard a small whimper.

"I'm fine," she called back after a minute. "I was just trying to get my damned bra on," Rose called before she swore again.

"Rose do you…" Sherlock trailed off and looked back at John who was blushing slightly. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got the stupid thing on," Rose called back through the door. The kettle whistled then and Sherlock looked at John who nodded and went to take it off the heat. He heard her move towards the door and stepped back when she opened it again.

"Rose," He said as she looked up at him. "You're in a lot of pain, it wouldn't take much to stop by a druggists on the way to your flat, get you something for the pain." she sighed and walked past him into the kitchen. He followed her in and sat down at the little table when she did. John turned from pouring the tea and set a cup in front of her.

"Thank you," She said looking up at him with a warm smile. She took a deep breath and then took a sip of the tea. John sat down at the table too and Rose looked down into her tea for a moment.

"I don't take pain pills, nothing stronger than ibuprofen. And even that I don't take very often." She blew out a breath and looked at both men. "About 4 years ago I lost someone very important to me." she said with a significant look at Sherlock, who nodded his understanding. "About 6 months after I lost him I was hurt pretty badly on the job. I was laid up for almost a month and my doctor at the time prescribed Vicodin to me," she explained, turning her tea cup in her hands nervously. "While using it I started having very… vivid dreams of the person I lost." she said and then looked up and met Sherlocks' eyes. "After about two weeks of taking them only when I was supposed to I found that if I took a bit more than I needed I could see him when I wasn't sleeping. I missed him so much, so I started to take more. It was… pretty bad. It started to affect my daily life, though I hid it well. When I went back to work I was still using it, all the time." She could see understanding in Sherlock's eyes and she took a deep breath. She chanced a look at John and found the same look in his eyes. "When I almost got someone hurt because I was...well, high, Pete put a stop to it. He told me he'd fire me. I knew it was bad, I knew I was messed up, but I was still seeing him when I took them, and it was really hard to give it up. But when my mum told me she was going to stop letting me see my little brother I knew I needed to fix it. She set me up at a remote rehab and they were able to keep it out of the papers." Rose finished looking back down at her still mostly full tea cup. "So, I stay away from them. I don't know if it would happen again, and I know I'm over the loss, but I don't want to take the chance that I might…"

"Relapse?" Sherlock said softly and Rose met his eyes again and nodded. She saw something in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify but he didn't look upset so she gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Yeah," She said softly. She looked over at John and he took looked very concerned for her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Rose," he said reaching across the table and putting his hand on her arm. "But if you're waiting for us to be upset or judge you, you'll be waiting a long time. We don't think any less of you, right Sherlock?" he asked looking to Sherlock.

"No," Sherlock agreed shaking his head. "We certainly do not." He looked at John a moment later and John could see the war he was battling within himself. She'd been very open with them, and he wanted to do the same. John looked down at his watch and turned to Rose again.

"I need to run; I have surgery at 10 like I said." John said letting go of Roses hand and standing. "I think you're very brave Rose Tyler."

"Thank you John," She said with a sweet smile. He nodded and turned and walked out of the kitchen. Rose sat there for a long moment, waiting for Sherlock to say something. The front door clicked closed and Rose took a deep breath. When she finally looked up at him he had a very pensive look on his face.

"The first time I used heroin I was 19," he said in a quiet voice and Rose was shocked. "I've been to rehab twice. And for all his faults, and he has many, Mycroft has been there for me each time." He reached over and took her hand. "I haven't used in almost five years, but it's hard, all the time." His voice was still low but his face was serious. "I still have nights were the itch to use is so strong it's all I can do not to go out and find the closest dealer I can." Rose nodded, because she understands that. It was really hard that first year, not to try to escape the reality of never seeing the Doctor again. "My work helps, keeping my mind busy, solving mysteries it helps. But it's hard."

"Yes," Rose whispered nodding her head. "It is."

~*~M~*~

Over the next two weeks Rose found herself at 221B Baker Street almost more than she was at her own flat. She worked on a few cases with Sherlock, and he helped her on one of hers. But mostly they puttered around his flat. They cooked together, or just sat on the couch together and read. She got use to Sherlocks' moods, whether happy or brooding. She could tell when he needed someone to rant to or when he just needed to work on an experiment. John and Mary came by a bit, but she got the feeling they were trying to give them time to get used to being 'together.' Neither she nor Sherlock put a name to what they were doing. Both were content in the fact that they were just together. Sherlock was surprised by how easy it was to do _nothing_ when Rose was around. He'd even shown her a few of his experiments and she'd seen an interesting twist he'd missed on one. He was surprised, but the _together_ stuff seemed to be coming easier to him then he thought it would. Rose told her mum that she was seeing someone, but didn't want to tell her who. Her mum was going to fangirl all over Sherlock when she met him and Rose was putting that off. She hadn't been this happy in almost 4 years. She should have known it couldn't last.

Rose was sitting in her office one day about two and a half weeks after their first date when her secretary knocked on her door and poked her head in.

"Ms. Tyler, there's someone here to see you, he says it's important." She said and Rose looked up from the report she was writing with a small smile. She knew it couldn't be Sherlock, he'd been here once before and Erin, her secretary would have called him by name.

"Did he give his name?" Rose asked closing out the report she was working on.

"Yes, he said he's Charles Augustus Magnussen, and he insists on talking to you."


	6. Blackmail

Chapter 6~*~ Blackmail

"John," Mary said still half asleep as she shoved lightly at him. "I think someone's at the door," she said yawning and rolled back onto her side. John smiled as he pulled the covers off and got up. He supposed he'd let her sleep, seeing as she was up half the night with morning sickness. What a ridiculous name that. He reached for his robe and pulled it on and he walked towards the front door. He wondered if it was Sherlock, though Sherlock would probably just pick the locks, unless Rose was with him. He yawned as he opened the door and was a touch disappointed to find their neighbor standing there in tears.

"Sorry. I know it's early, really I'm sorry." She said as John tried to recall the woman's name.

"Kate?" Mary said from behind him and he nodded, yep, that was it.

"Yeah, it's Kate." He said still standing there with her looking at him oddly.

"Well invite her in," Mary said with an exasperated sigh.

"Right, yes, sorry. You want to come in?" He asked stepping to the side. "Mary will be making tea.

"Thank you," She said as she sobbed. John took her over to the couch and she sat down and John hoped Mary was fast with the tea.

"I really am sorry for the hour," She told him again and he nodded his head.

"It's okay Kate," he told her as Mary came in with a tea tray and set it down on the table then she shot John a distasteful look and went and sat next to Kate. Ah, he probably should have comforted her.

"It's Isaac." Kate said taking the tea Mary handed her and the tissue.

"Right, Isaac, your husband." John said at a best guess. He really did not know his neighbors very well.

"Her son," Mary told him giving him a look.

"Son, yeah," John said nodding his head as Kate sniffed. Sherlock must be wearing off on him, because he was getting impatient for her to continue.

"He's gone missing again. Didn't come home last night," she finally said and John tried to remember why he would go missing.

"It's the usual." Mary said with a sigh.

"Oh, he's the drugs one, yeah?" he said as he finally remembered the last time this had happened.

"Yeah, nicely put, John." Mary scolded and John looked a little remorseful.

"Is it Sherlock Holmes you want?" John asked knowing people came to Sherlock for this kind of thing, not him. "Cos I haven't even seen him in ages."

"About a month," she reminded him and he nodded. They'd been trying to stand back a little as Sherlock got used to being in a relationship, but John was a bit surprised they hadn't heard from either of them in so long.

"Who's Sherlock Holmes?" Kate asked looking a bit confused.

"See? That does happen." Mary told him with a small smile. John was still selling himself short. John just shook his head as he walked back and forth in front of their coffee table, anxious for her to continue.

"There's a place they all go to, him and his friends. And they all ... do whatever they do; shoot up, whatever you call it." Kate said, her voice choked up with tears.

"Do you want to sit down?" Mary asked, slightly annoyed with Johns pacing.

"I'm fine." he told her looking back to Kate.

"Stop pacing then." She told him with an edge to her voice. She turned to Kate and took her hand. "Have you phoned the police?"

"He's my son; I'm not setting the police on him." She said shaking her head.

"Where is he?" John asked deciding that he'd just have to go get him.

"I told you, they go to a place - a house, it's a dump, practically falling down-

"No, the address. Exactly where?" John asked cutting her off. She rattled off an address and he nodded his head then turned back to their room. Mary watched him go and then turned back to Kate. He was acting a bit like Sherlock. He came out a few minutes later fully dressed and saw Mary was still talking quietly with Kate.

"Okay, I'll be back," He said pulling their door open and stepping outside. He headed straight for their car.

"Seriously?" Mary asked following out after him.

"Why not? She's not going to the police; someone's got to get him back." He said opening the car door and looking at her over the roof.

"Why you?" Mary asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"I'm being neighborly," he said a bit annoyed that she wouldn't let him go.

"Since when?" Mary asked, slightly joking now.

"Since now, since this exact minute," John said and sighed. Because he missed it, and he needed to do _something_ before he went crazy.

"Why are you being so…" She trailed off as she watched him over the car.

"What? So what?" John asked, his irritation starting to show.

"I don't know. What's the matter with you?" She asked waving her arms about a bit and the concern in her voice was back.

"Nothing's the matter with me!" He yelled pounding the roof of the car. He blushed a little and looked apologetic. "Imagine I said that without shouting."

"I'm trying." She said opening the passenger door with a small smirk.

"You can't come, you're pregnant," he pointed out, in case she'd forgotten.

"You can't go, I'm pregnant." Mary told him climbing in and sitting down. John just sighed and climbed into the car.

"Isaac?" John said when a young man sat up across the room. His face looked drawn and his eyes were sunken. He looked like he was a hairs breath away from death. He sank back to the nasty mattress he was laying on and John shot towards him.

"ISAAC Hello?" John said kneeling down next to him as he placed his hand on his arm. Isaac's eyes flutter back open and John sighs in relief. "Hello, Isaac."

"Dr. Watson? Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the crappy house they were in.

"Arse end of the universe with the scum of the earth." John told him truthfully. He hated places like this, all these lost souls, and not much he could do for them.

"Have you come for me?" Isaac asked and his voice was a bit more lucid now.

"Do you think I know a lot of people here?" He asked and was aware that someone behind him was moving towards him.

"Oh, hello John, wasn't expecting you." John winced at that voice and the feminine giggle that followed. No, it couldn't be Sherlock and Rose; there was no way that this was happen! He turned slowly and looked back over his shoulder to find Sherlock on his back, propped up on his elbows and smirking at John. Rose was lying across his chest, with a lazy smile on her face.

"Have you come for us too?" He asked and Rose rolled off of Sherlock and down to his side with another giggle.

~R~

Mary watched as Isaac came wobbling out of the squatter house. He looked like hell, but Mary was happy to be getting him home to his mother. He came up to the car and Mary rolled the window down.

"Mrs. Watson, it's Isaac, can I get in please." He asked and Mary winced at the way he sounded. She hated what drugs did to people.

"Yes, of course, get in - where's John?" She asked when he opened the back door and climbed into the back seat.

"They're all having a fight." He told her and Mary frowned at that.

"Who is?" She demanded as she heard a scuffle coming from the house.

"For god's sake, John, we're on a case." Sherlock said as he came crashing out through an already ruined door, closely followed by Rose. Mary almost didn't recognize the woman. Her normally straight hair was curly and hanging in a bit of a clumpy mess. Her jeans had seen much better days and her shirt was torn at the waist, all the way around, as though it had been done deliberately.

"One month. That's all it took. One!" John yelled as he followed them out. He wasn't sure who to glare at, Rose or Sherlock. He couldn't yet be sure who had dragged who down to the sewers again.

"We're working! Rose is helping me on a case!" Sherlock yelled and calmed almost as soon as Rose touched his arm.

"Really we are John," Rose told him but he ignored her.

"Sherlock Holmes in a bloody drug den - how does that look?" John demanded sending Rose a glare now, he wasn't sure it was her fault, but he was just angry at everyone.

"We're under cover!" Sherlock yelled at John, trying to make him understand.

"No, you're not!" John yelled as Mary pulled up next to them in the car.

"Well, we're not now!" Sherlock whined, Rose had to stop herself from giggling at Sherlock's petulant tone as he stomped his foot. She knew it was mostly a show for anyone watching but it was still funny. The look on John's face however was not so funny.

"In, all of you, now!" Mary finally yelled through the window. She watched the way Rose and Sherlock moved towards the car and realized something, they were faking it. Neither of them was high. She was sure John would see it if he wasn't so angry about where he found them. As soon as the doors were closed Mary speed out of the abandoned parking lot and Sherlock sighed and sat back.

"John, can we just go home where I can explain this all?" John eyed Sherlock as his voice and demeanor had changed.

"We're not going home," John said and Mary put her hand on his.

"Why?" Mary asked and John looked over at Sherlock with a glare.

"We're going to St. Bart's. I'm calling Molly; Sherlock is going to pee in a cup." He said and Sherlock rolled his eyes then smirked when Rose took his hand. John pulled out his mobile with a glare still on his face.

"Aren't you going to make me pee in a cup too?" Rose asked and John glared at her as well. She held her hands up in surrender but didn't stop smiling at him.

Rose followed Sherlock into St. Bart's. She didn't like knowing that John was feeling a bit hostile towards her, placing the blame for their 'drug use' on her. She knew it was easier to blame a new element, but she'd thought John was smarter than that. Though she couldn't exactly blame him, he had found them at a drug house after all. It had been almost a month since her unfortunate meeting with Magnussen and her skin still crawled when she thought about him. John kept sending her odd looks as they headed back towards the labs. She knew she looked a mess, but it had been the part she was playing. John wasn't yet privy to what was going on.

It was just the four of them now. They'd left Isaac in another ward to get looked over before they took him home. Rose was looking forward to meeting Molly, though she did wish it were under different circumstances. Sherlock had told her a lot about the people in his life over the last month while they'd been working on the 'drug addict' covers. They walked through swinging doors and walked into a very nice looking lab. There was a woman standing at a counter, she had long brown hair and a thin angular face. Rose could see she was pretty, would be even prettier when smiling. But right at the moment she had a deep frown on her face.

"Drugs Sherlock?" Molly asked when they were all in there. "How could you?"

"If anyone would care to listen we're not on drugs," Sherlock all but growled and John shook his head.

"You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe," He said and Rose sighed when he picked up a cup and thrust it at Sherlock. John was gonna feel really bad in about 20 minutes. Then he looked from Rose to Sherlock and picked up another and handed it to her. Rose took the cup and smiled at Molly since she was giving Rose a confused look.

"I'm Rose by the way," She said since no one else seemed inclined to introduce them.

"Okay," Molly said nodding her head. She was confused as to who this woman was and why she was with Sherlock.

Rose watched Molly's eyes flit from Sherlock to Rose and back again and understood. She had a crush on Sherlock and was trying to figure out who she was to him. She'd have to try and handle that with care, she didn't want to woman to hate her right off the bat.

~*~Results~*~

"Well?" John asked as Molly stepped away from the two Petri dishes in front of her. She'd tested both their samples and then tested them again. Rose was sitting on a counter, Sherlock standing next to her with one hand resting on her leg. He'd become a bit more tactile over the last month and Rose was happy about it. Molly sighed and stepped back and her eyes drifted to Rose and Sherlock. Rose noticed her eyes got to Sherlocks' hand on her leg and her frown deepened.

"Yes Molly, do enlighten John," Sherlock said his voice smug. He and Rose knew what the test results would be, and Rose could just feel him raring to rub it in.

"They're clean," Molly said giving Sherlock a weird look, "both of them."

"I told you," Rose said hopping down off the counter with ease. "Well, we told you." Rose said giving John a semi dirty look.

"I don't understand; why would you pretend to be back into drugs?" John asked and Sherlock sent him a glare.

"Now you'd like to discuss it would you?" Sherlock asked and Rose bumped his hip with hers. He looked down at her and she smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth.

"Oh give him a break Will," Rose said, his 'code name' slipping from her lips before she thought about it. He gave her a withering look and she smirked. "Oops," she said with a shrug.

"Fine then _Petal_ ," He said using her 'code name' on purpose with a smirk. She hated it, he'd decided on it early and she hadn't been able to talk him out of it. "But only because we don't have time."

"Petal?" Mary asked with a smirk as well.

"Well we were undercover," Rose said shooting Sherlock a cheeky grin. "Sherlock is Will and I'm Petal, which was not my choice." She explained and Sherlock shook his head.

"Well neither was Will mine," he said and Rose laughed.

"Well I wasn't about to start calling you Sheeza," Rose said with a smirk and both Mary and Rose chuckled again.

"Okay, but why drugs?" John asked not really finding any of it funny.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but a beeping from his pocket stopped him. He took out his mobile and keyed in a few things then smirked. He shared a look with Rose and she smirked as well.

"It worked then?" Rose asked and he nodded his head.

"What worked?" John asked, his voice edging on full out frustration.

"There's every chance our _drug habit,"_ he said using exaggerated air quotes _._ "Has hit the newspapers - the game is on. Excuse us." He said grabbing Roses hand and walking out of the lab.

"Who is she?" Molly finally asked looking from John to Mary and back again. John looked uncomfortable and Mary took a deep breath. They all knew Molly had a huge crush on Sherlock so she was not looking forward to being the one to tell her about Rose.

"She and Sherlock are together," Mary said and Molly sucked in a deep breath.

"I see," Molly said and John looked from one woman to the other and then towards the door Sherlock and Rose had left through.

"Mary, I'm sorry but I need to-

"Go ahead John, go find out what's going on and I'll get Isaac back to his parents." Mary told John with a small smile. He nodded then went out after his friends. When he got to the front of the building Sherlock was waiting with Rose and a cab.

"Took you long enough," he said opening the cab door and climbing in behind Rose. He looked up at John who was just standing there and snapped, "Well, are you coming?"

"Yes," John said nodding his head as he climbed in and Sherlock gave the address. They were all silent for most of the car ride back to Baker Street. John was feeling like a wanker for not believing Sherlock or Rose. And Rose were both wondering how to tell John just what was going on, without mentioning aliens. Sherlock was just hoping that their plan was going to work. When they pulled up outside the doors to 221B Baker Street Sherlock swore and threw open the door.

"What's my brother doing here?" he asked climbing out. Rose followed and John just sighed. He pulled out his wallet without complaint, it was the least he could do.

"Ah, I see it this time," Rose said when she walked up to him by the door. "It really is straighter." He pushed the door open and found his brother, sitting on the steps, leaning on his umbrella.

"Well then, Sherlock - back on the sauce? And who do we have to blame for that?" His voice was controlled, but Rose could see the barely contained rage in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sherlock asked and Rose was a bit surprised when he reached out and took her hand.

"I phoned him. Sorry," John said looking to Sherlock who was glaring at him now.

"You phoned him?" Sherlock demanded, John was taken back by the hurt in Sherlocks' eyes.

"I'm sorry," John said again and Sherlock looked back to his brother.

"Course he called me!" Mycroft said standing up, still glaring at Rose. "Now save me a little time, where should we be looking?"

"There's nothing to look for," Sherlock said then his eyes flashed and he looked upstairs. "Who's _we_?!" He asked pushing passed his brother and dragging Rose behind him.

"Mr. Holmes?" Rose sighed when she heard Andersons' voice. This was not going to end well. Sherlock crashed through his door and looked around. Anderson was in the kitchen with a woman, going through things on the table and there was a man sitting in Sherlocks' chair. John and Mycroft followed then up quickly and John seemed to be talking to him.

"Look, I had it wrong," John said as they stepped through the door.

"This is completely unnecessary," Sherlock growled glaring from Anderson to Mycroft and ending on John.

"Unnecessary?" Mycroft asked turning to look at Sherlock. "This woman drags you back down into the pit of your drug habit and this is unnecessary? Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? That she was dangerous? And now look at you!" He said, ending almost on a shout.

"Mycroft, I'm telling you, I was wrong, Sherlock is clean!" John finally yelled and all eyes turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Mycroft asked his voice even again. "You said you found him and... _her_ in a drug den, surrounded by needles and druggies." Mycroft said and John nodded his head and Rose could see the blush rise on his face. She decided to let this go. He was beating himself up enough as it was. She shared a brief glance with Sherlock and could see he was almost smiling, so he must have come to the same conclusion. Though she was sure he'd make John work for it a bit.

"I did, but they're clean," he turned from Mycroft to Sherlock and Rose and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you and- Hey, where's my chair?" Rose giggled as Sherlock looked around the room. He had moved it about a week ago during a fit of boredom. He'd rearranged the whole living room, but for some reason Johns chair had not made it back to its spot when she'd made him put it right again after she found pens in the crisper and apples in the desk drawer.

"I moved it," Sherlock huffed as he released Roses hand and practically fell into his chair. "It's here somewhere."

"Have you found anything?" Mycroft asked turning to Anderson and his friend.

"I told you Mycroft, there is nothing to _find_!" Sherlock told him though his brother ignored him.

"I'm telling you, Molly tested them both, twice, they are clean." John said and Sherlock just sat back and watched. Rose rolled her eyes and walked back towards the kitchen to make tea. "He says they were faking for some case." John explained and Mycroft looked at Sherlock again.

"What case could be worth all this trouble, if you are indeed clean?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock sighed and stood again.

"Magnussen," Sherlock said and enjoyed the way his brother's face fell and a slight panic filled his eyes. "Charles Augustus Magnussen." Rose knew it was petty, but she quite enjoyed it too. Mycroft took a deep breath as he turned towards Anderson and his friend.

"That name you think you may have just heard - you were mistaken. Leave now - and if you ever mention hearing that name in this room, or this context, I guarantee you, on behalf of the British security services, that there will be material found on your computer hard drives resulting in your immediate incarceration. Don't reply to me, just look frightened and scuttle." Rose shuddered a bit at his tone and watched as Anderson led his friend out the kitchen door, the other friend hurried out the front door and the four of them were alone. Rose took the tea off the stove and made herself a cup.

"I hope I don't have to threaten you as well." Mycroft said looking at John with a stony gaze.

"I think we'd both find that embarrassing." John said and Rose smiled in relief when Sherlock chuckled alongside John.

"And you?" Mycroft said turning to Rose. Oh he still didn't like her, but the glare was less intense now that he knew she hadn't turned his brother back into a drug fiend.

"What could you threaten me with?" Rose asked leaning back against the counter and crossing her feet at the ankle. "Because I'd love to see you try to break past Torchwoods' firewalls to implant something on _my_ computer." Rose told him before she took a sip of her tea. Both Sherlock and John chuckled again and Rose sent them both a smile. Mycroft's glare hardened as he turned away from Rose.

"Magnussen is not your business." Mycroft said with a slight sneer.

"You mean he's yours?" Sherlock asked pointing at Mycroft.

"You may consider him under my protection." Mycroft told him sharply and Sherlock took a step towards him.

"I consider you under his thumb." Sherlock sneered at him with a new look on his face. Rose knew Sherlock was mad, he had been since he found out his brother knew what kinds of things Magnussen had been getting up to and seemed to be doing nothing about it.

"If you go against Magnussen, you will find yourself going against me." Mycroft said in what Rose was sure was supposed to be a threat, but Sherlock looked pretty bored with it.

"Okay. I'll let you know if I notice." He said walking into the kitchen. "Now what was I going to say? Oh yes! Bye-bye!" Sherlock pulled the kitchen door open and swept his arm towards it.

"Unwise, brother mine," Mycroft all but growled as he stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Tea anyone?" Rose said and John and Sherlock chuckled as she got out more cups.

~*~Why~*~

"So, just a guess, but you've probably got some questions." Sherlock said looking at John then smiling at Rose when she set two cups of tea next to them. Sherlock was in his chair and John was sitting on the coffee table across from him.

"Yeah, one or two." John agreed nodding his head as he thought over everything that had happened that morning.

"I'm going to take a shower while you to go over the relative data." Rose told them before she leaned over to kiss Sherlock on the cheek. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"So are you two still..." John trailed off looking at the bathroom door then back at Sherlock.

"Yes," Sherlock said with a slight smile as his eyes too drifted to the bathroom door. "Okay, Magnussen then." He said pulling his eyes back to John. "Magnussen is a shark. Only way I can describe him. Ever been to the shark tank at the London Aquarium, John, stood right at the glass? Those flat, gliding faces. Those dead eyes. That's what he is. I've dealt with murderers, psychopaths. Terrorists, serial killers." In his head Sherlock added aliens, but didn't say it out loud, John was dealing with enough right now, and that was Roses secret to tell. "None of them can turn my stomach like Charles Augustus Magnussen."

"And things are going okay?" John asked and Sherlock looked at him a little puzzled.

"Going okay?" He asked crossing his legs at the knees and giving John a puzzled look.

"With you and Rose," John said and Sherlock nodded his head.

"Well she did agree to go undercover in a drug den with me, so, yes, things are going splendidly." Sherlock said and John chuckled. Only Sherlock would judge a relationship by how dangerous she was willing to be.

"Okay, good," John said nodding his head. John heard the water go off and he noticed Sherlocks' eyes dart to the bathroom door before he looked at John again.

"Sherlock, what did you do with my toothbrush?" Rose called after she cracked the bathroom door open.

"I moved it to the top shelf in the cabinet," Sherlock called still looking at John.

"Thank you!" Rose called back and the door closed again.

"Now, you only know Magnussen as a newspaper owner, but he is so much more than that." Sherlock said starting right back into the explanations. "He has, in his possession, the single greatest store of dangerous and compromising information this world has ever seen." John stood up and walked across the room, passing Sherlock as he went. He'd been out of Sherlock's loop for too long. She kept a tooth brush here? He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sherlock had gotten up and gone to his computer and opened it.

"He uses his power and wealth to gain more information, and the more he acquires, the greater his wealth and power. I'm not exaggerating when I say he knows the critical pressure point on every person of note or influence, in the Western World and possibly beyond. He is the Napoleon of blackmail. He has created an unassailable architecture of forbidden knowledge, and its name is Appledore." Sherlock finished turning the computer so John could see it.

"She keeps a toothbrush here?" John finally asked, briefly glancing at the computer.

"Hmm, what? Yes, she does," he said nodding his head trying to get John to look at the computer.

"So she sleeps here?" John asked and Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake John, yes, she has slept here before, we've put a lot of hours into discovering all this," he told him pointing at the computer. "No, we have not _slept_ together if that's your next question, now, could you please pay attention?"

"Right," John said nodding his head as he walked over to look at the computer then looked down at Sherlock. "Why not?"

"Seriously? I just told you the Western World is more or less run from this house, and you want to talk about my sex life?!" Sherlock all but shouted and John heard a giggle come from the bathroom and realized Rose could probably hear them, Sherlock at least, he wasn't exactly being quite.

"Okay fine, talk about the house." John said waving a hand at the computer. He could see Sherlock was still not very good with patience.

"It is the greatest repository of sensitive and dangerous information anywhere in the world. The Alexandria Library of secrets and scandals. And none of it is on a computer." Sherlock said and John finally paid attention to the lay out of the house, wondering for a moment where Sherlock got blueprints of it. "He's smart, computers can be hacked, and Rose and I have broken into two of his and found nothing. So it must all be on hard copy, in vaults, underneath that house. And as long as it's there the personal freedom of anyone you've ever met is a fantasy." Sherlock stopped and looked at the bathroom again and lowered his voice. "He's somehow gotten classified information on Rose and Torchwood." He said and John's eyes went wide with worry.

"And this is the guy we're going to go and see?" John asked not liking this very much. But he already knew he'd go with Sherlock, how could he not when he'd been craving adventure so much he'd marched out to a drug den this morning? He heard the bathroom door open and then Sherlocks' door closed a second later.

"I have an appointment at his office in two hours. What do you think?" Sherlock asked looking up at John.

"I think it's strange you chose to pretend to back on drugs first." John said honestly still trying to piece that together.

"Surely it's obvious why." Sherlock said as though John should have figured it out ages ago but he just shook his head. They both looked up at the door as Mrs. Hudson opened it and stepped in. John could see that she looked a bit freaked out.

"That was the doorbell. Didn't you hear it?" She asked anxiously.

"It's in the fridge - it kept ringing." Sherlock said offhandedly.

"That's not a _fault_ , Sherlock." She scolded him and looked over her shoulder down the stairs.

"Who is it?" John asked at the same time that Sherlock said, "Send them up." She nodded her head still looking very frazzled. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. Sherlocks' stood up and John followed suit and both their heads whipped to Sherlock's bedroom door as Rose opened it. Sherlock met her eyes quickly and shook his head and she nodded once and stepped back inside and closed the door gently. They both looked at the front door as it opened and three beefy men in suits strolled in. One headed straight to Sherlock and he held out his arms.

"Go ahead." Sherlock said holding out his arms. Another man stepped in front of John and Sherlock nodded his head once and John sighed and held his arms out as well.

"This is Dr. John Watson, if you know who I am, you know who he is. Don't you, Mr. Magnussen." Sherlock said, though John noticed he was not talking to either of the men in front of them. John looked to the door to find a man in his late 40's standing in the doorway. His hands were in his trouser pockets and he looked relatively relaxed.

"I was under the impression we were meeting in your office," Sherlock said as Magnussen stepped farther into the flat. He looked around the flat with an almost amused look on his face.

"This _is_ my office," he said with a gesture to his men, who all took spots around the room. John noticed one of them step into the kitchen and wondered if they were going to search the whole flat. "Well, it is now." Magnussen said as he stepped around the coffee table and picked up a newspaper from the desk before sitting down.

"Mr. Magnussen?" Sherlock said stepping ahead of John just a bit so as to pull attention to himself. "I have been asked to intercede with you by Ms. Tyler on the matter of the Torchwood files that came into your position." Sherlock said and Magnussen just stared, unblinking at him. "A month ago, you brought pressure on her, concerning those files." Sherlock said and though he was sure Magnussen didn't hear the anger in Sherlocks voice, John could. "She has asked me to negotiate with you. She would like the files back." Sherlock waited for Magnussen to say something and John stood still behind him, waiting too. So when Magnussen smiled brightly and then laughed John was taken back.

"Something I said?" Sherlock asked and now John was sure the anger could be heard by them all.

"No. I was reading." Magnussen said reaching up to adjust his spectacles. "There's rather a lot, isn't there?" He asked chuckling again before meeting Sherlocks' eyes. "Redbeard!" John didn't know what that meant but he could see the color drain from Sherlocks' face at the word.

"Sorry, you were probably talking." Magnussen said, obviously not sorry in the least.

"I..." Sherlock stopped and took a breath. "I was trying to explain that I am acting on behalf of-

"Bathroom?" Magnussen said cutting Sherlock off mid-sentence.

"Opposite the kitchen, sir," the guard in the kitchen doorway said looking to Magnussen.

"Okay," Magnussen said nodding his head a little. John could see Sherlock was holding himself back, mostly because he wanted those files for Rose.

"I have been asked by Ms. Tyler to negotiate for the return of the letters. I am aware that you do not make copies of any sensitive-

"Is it like the rest of the flat?" Magnussen asked, cutting Sherlock off again and John watched Sherlock's fists clench and unclench at his sides.

"Sir?" his guard asked confused.

"The bathroom?" Magnussen asked looking up to his guard.

"Yes, sir," the guard said nodding his head.

"Maybe not, then," Magnussen said dryly.

"Am I acceptable to you as an intermediary?" Sherlock demanded, his facade slipping a little as his anger mounted.

"Ah, Ms. Tyler, I like her." He said smacking his lips in a crude fashion. "She's very...feisty." He finally decided on and Sherlock took a single step forward before controlling himself again.

"Mr. Magnussen, am I acceptable to you as an intermediary?" Sherlock said through clenched teeth as he glared at him. Magnussen simply sat there and stared for a moment before he raised his foot and pushed the coffee table back and stood.

"You know why I like her? She's English with a spine." He said stepping around the table. He snapped his fingers and one of the men behind Sherlock stepped over and removed the grating from the fire place.

"The best thing about the English... you're all so domesticated. All standing around, apologizing; keeping your little heads down." He said as he stepped passed them till he was standing just in front of the fireplace. John closed his eyes for a moment totally shocked. He couldn't really be... yep, he heard him pull his zipper down.

"You can do what you like here, doesn't matter, no one's ever going to stop you. A nation of herbivores," Magnussen said as he urinated into Sherlocks' fireplace. John looked over at Sherlock who just barely shook his head and John took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm, though he could see Sherlock was almost vibrating with restrained rage. John heard the zipper go back up and Magnussen stepped away from the fireplace. One of his guards held out a packet of wet wipes. He took one and wiped his hand on it, all while staring at Sherlock.

"The United Kingdom - Petri dish to the Western World." He said dropping the wet wipe carelessly to the floor with a smile. "Tell Ms. Tyler, I might need those files, so I'm keeping them." He held his hand out again and one of the guards handed him a file. He opened the file and looked to be skimming over something with a grin. "Besides, they are so interesting, don't you think?" He asked before he snapped the file shut and handed it back to his guard. "Good-bye" He said walking out the door. His three guards followed out after him, leaving the door hanging open.

"Jesus!" John said furiously wishing for something to punch.

"Did you notice the one extraordinary thing he did?" Sherlock asked with a small smirk. John took a few small steps trying to calm himself a little.

"Well, there was a moment that kind of stuck in the mind, yeah." John told him having a feeling it was not the same thing Sherlock was thinking about, it never was.

"Exactly, when he let us see the file!" Sherlock said with a smile as he walked over to the window and looked out.

"Okay," John breathed out still slightly lost.

"So he's brought it to London. So whatever he says, he's ready to deal!" He looked around the living room as if looking for something and then nodded. "Rose, its safe now," He called down the hall and the door opened and Rose walked into the living room. "Did you hear all that?" Sherlock asked his energy was so different now; he seemed like an excited puppy.

"Yeah," Rose said nodding her head her eyes popping to the fireplace and John saw something dark pass over her face for a moment.

"Magnussen won't deal with anyone until he's found their weakness - the pressure point, he calls it. So clearly he believes I'm a drug addict and no serious threat. He also knows that you've been seen with me in known drug dens, so he thinks he's broken you. And of course, since he's in town tonight, that means the letters will be in the safe in his London office, while he goes to dinner with the Marketing Group of Great Britain, from seven till ten." He went over to the door and pulled Roses coat off a peg and she smiled at him.

"It'll be ready by then, don't worry," she told him and he nodded his head and took her hand.

"Of course not," he said walking her to the door. "You go check in with Pete, and then you go get our ticket in," he told her and she chuckled and nodded her head. He squeezed her hand and she started to walk towards the door.

"I really hate you going in there alone," she said turning back to look at him.

"I won't be alone, I'll have John," Sherlock told her and she smiled at John. "We've been over this; a high ranking agent of Torchwood can't be caught breaking and entering."

"I know," Rose said nodding her head though regret was clear in her eyes. "You two be careful, you understand me!?" She demanded looking from Sherlock to John. John nodded, though he had no idea what they were talking about. "I'll be back by 5, yeah?"

"See you then," Sherlock said and she stepped up to him and kissed him. John didn't feel quite as awkward this time around, as it was a simple good bye kiss, but it was still a little weird for him. She stepped back and walked to the door and grabbed her bag from a hook and headed out.

"So, I assume you're in right? I didn't just lie to Rose did I?" Sherlock asked turning to John after the door was closed.

"In what?" John asked looking around the room. He was far beyond lost. "And how the hell do you know Magnussen's schedule?"

"Did you not hear me tell you Rose and I have hacked two of his personal computers, it wasn't hard to attain his schedule from there," Sherlock explained and John nodded his head. "So, are you in? It'll be dangerous." Sherlock said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Course I'm in," John said and Sherlock smiled his whole face lighting up. He knew he could count on John.

~*~Waiting~*~

Sherlock sat in his chair and stared at the fireplace in disgust. John had run home to change and check on Mary; he said he'd be back by 4:30. In his mind he thought back to the day Rose come to him about Magnussen. Magnussen had showed up at her office and Rose had taken the meeting, not knowing at the time how very dangerous he was. She told Sherlock everything that was said, the very thinly veiled threats of blackmail. She told him that Magnussen had the information on Torchwood that could potentially bring them to their knees. The fact that he'd kept his hand on hers as he spoke, rubbing it with his thumb, making her skin crawl. His blood had boiled as he sat there and listened to her. How dare someone put their unwanted hands on his Rose? His Rose, yes, she was his. Not in a 'she belonged to him' kind of way, but she was his in a way no one had ever been his before, not even John. They had started to plan right then, how best to take down this new threat. Rose had spent countless nights sitting with him researching Magnussen, helping him hack into Magnussen's computers. He found it was easy to work with Rose. She helped him see things he was missing; a bit like John, only John never flirted with him in the process.

She almost always seemed in good spirits. Even when they ran into a wall, she was chipper. She helped keep his spirits up, and he didn't slip into his mind nearly as much around her anymore and when he did she let him work through whatever was in his mind. Though she never let him stay there longer than an hour or so before she pulled him back and made him talk it out with her.

He was enjoying being with her, and he knew his feelings for her were deepening; he just wasn't sure how to tell her. He wasn't a person who expressed their feelings well, so for the moment he hoped she knew. He knew the words would need to be said at some point, and probably soon, but the prospect of revealing so much of himself scared him. He sat back in his chair and crossed his legs as he waited for John and Rose to return.


	7. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 7 ~*~ An Unexpected Guest

"Where is she!?" Sherlock demanded as he paced in front of the fireplace. John noticed that it had been cleaned, which meant it had bothered Sherlock more than he'd let on, because he never cleaned. Sherlock was staring hard at the clock as he paced, his eyes darting to the front door. What if Magnussen had gotten word of some part of their plan? What if he'd decided it would be easier to _deal_ with Rose directly? Sherlock had interwoven her so seamlessly into his life; he didn't know what he'd do now if something happened to her. He didn't think even John would be able to save him if-

"It's only 5:20," John said interrupting Sherlocks' thoughts as he tried to calm him. "She probably had trouble getting a cab."

"Yes," Sherlock agreed nodding his head, though he looked far from convinced. Both their heads snapped to the door when they heard the downstairs door open and close. They heard footsteps on the stairs and then Rose opened the door.

"I'm sorry," she said as soon as she entered the flat. But she didn't get any farther as Sherlock had covered the space to the door in two strides and enveloped her in a hug. Rose hugged him, her arms wrapped around him, under his dressing robe. John was surprised that this hug felt more intimate then the snog he'd walked in on a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry," she said again as she pulled away a little to look at him. "My mum got wind of some part of what was going on." Rose explained as Sherlock pulled away just a bit more so she could address John as well. "She tried to talk me into backing out, as if I would. She and Pete got into a bit of a row about it and I had to sneak out so I could head over to Torchwood." she said then she smiled as she pulled her bag off her arm. She reached in and pulled out her wallet. She opened it and pulled out a nondescript white key card, though John noticed the CAM logo on it. "To get this," she said handing it over to Sherlock.

"And we're sure this will work?" he asked and Rose rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Course it will," she said nodding her head. "It's the best technology in about three solar systems," she said with an eyebrow wiggle at John.

"Work for what exactly?" John asked and Rose smiled at him.

"I really am jealous you know," she said taking a deep breath. "You two get to have all the fun."

~*~B&E~*~

"Magnussen's office is right at the top, just below his private flat." Sherlock said as he and John walked along the lobby of CAM, Magnussen's newspaper organization. "There are fourteen layers of security between us and him, two of which are not even legal in this country. Want to know how we're going to break in?" One of the levels of security wasn't even of this world, but he and Rose had worked that out as well. Though they were still unsure if Magnussen knew he was using alien technology or not.

"Is that what we're doing?" John asked his voice low as he scanned the lobby.

"Of course it's what we're doing." Sherlock said in his 'do keep up' voice. They walked up a flight of stairs and Sherlock pulled out the keycard Rose had given him.

"Magnussen's personal lift," He said at the top of the steps as he nodded down the hall a ways to an elevator door and a keycard scanner. "It goes straight up to his penthouse and office, only he uses it. Only his keycard calls the lift - if anyone else even tries, security is automatically informed." Sherlock told him twirling the keycard in his fingers. "This is a keycard for the building. I nicked it a few days ago. It should only get us to the canteen. If I tried it on that lift right now, what do you think happens?"

"Alarms go off, and you get dragged away by security." John said though he didn't think that would happen, not with whatever Rose had done to the card.

"Exactly," Sherlock said nodding his head.

"Taken to some dark little room and your head kicked in." John added with a small smirk.

"Really John, do we need so much color?" Sherlock asked, though he smirked too.

"It passes the time." John said with a shrug.

"But what if I told you this is no longer just a standard keycard?" Sherlock asked holding the card between two fingers with a wide smile on his face now. "Rose hacked the card, and added a little...something to it." Sherlock told him, his faith in Rose and Torchwoods' abilities surprised John a little.

"So, it reads as Magnussen's card?" John asked and Sherlock smirked, and he tilted his head sideways.

"Let's find out," he said walking down the hall, like he had every right to be there. John hesitated for just a moment, and then he followed him to the door. Sherlock looked at John for a moment and John knew he was giving him time to back out before he tried the card but John shook his head and looked at the scanner. Sherlock nodded his head and ran the keycard over the scanner. The screen blinked red for just a second and John's eyes went wide then it flashed green and-

WELCOME MAGNUSSEN

Flashed across the screen before the lift doors slide open and Sherlock beamed before schooling his features and climbing onto the lift, John right behind him.

"What exactly does Torchwood get up to if they can hack something like that?" John asked looking over at Sherlock as they rode the lift up. Sherlock looked up at the ceiling for a moment and John could see him thinking something over in his head.

"You'd have to ask Rose that," Sherlock said looking down at him and meeting his eyes now. "Yes, I know, of course I know." Sherlock said waylaying his friends worries. "But it's not my secret to tell, is it?"

"Right, course not," John said nodding his head.

"Oh something I should tell you," Sherlock said as they rode up. "You may recognize Magnussen's PA. Don't worry though Rose gave me something for that." He said patting his pocket where he carried a small amount of her Retcon. It was for everyone's benefit that Magnussen's PA not remember this encounter.

"Recognize his PA?" John asked as the doors opened to an empty office.

"Yes," he said in a whisper now, looking around for any security. "His PA is Janine," he said and John goggled at him.

"Janine? Mary's Janine?" John whispered back shocked.

"Yes," Sherlock said nodding his head as they moved into what he assumed was Janine's office. "She should still be here," he said looking around for her.

"Shit," John said hurrying over when he saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind a desk. "It's Janine."

"What happened?" Sherlock demanded as he hurried over as well.

"Blow to the head. She's breathing. Janine? Janine?" John said as he checked her over. Sherlock quickly walked into the other room, Magnussen's office and noticed a man lying on his stomach, out cold as well.

"Another one in here, he must be security." Sherlock said as he looked the man over.

"Does he need help?" John asked, though he made no move to leave Janine. Sherlock took in the two tattoos he could see on the man and shook his head.

"Ex-con, white supremacist judging by his tattoos, so who cares? Stick with Janine." Sherlock told him and John nodded his head. Sherlock walked over to Magnussen's chair. He could vaguely hear John talking in the background but wasn't paying him any attention. Magnussen's chair was warm; he'd been in it not more than five minutes ago.

"Magnussen is still here," Sherlock said just above a whisper as he stood and looked around the office. Why wasn't he at dinner as he was supposed to be?

"We need to call the police," John whispered and Sherlock rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"During our own burglary? You're really not a natural at this." Sherlock scoffed with heavy sarcasm as John rolled his eyes. "No, wait, shhh! Perfume! Not Janine's..." He trailed off as he took a deep breath and then listed all the perfumes through his mind palace trying to work out what it was. "Claire-De-La-Lune, do I know it?"

"Mary wears it." John said looking up at the mention of Mary's perfume.

"No, can't be Mary," Sherlock said shaking his head. "They're upstairs, stay with Janine!" Sherlock said and turned and ran towards the stairs before John could stop him. He slowed down at the top of the stairs and listened for voices. He could hear Magnussen down the hall a bit. Very slowly and quietly he walked down the hall towards the only light and what he assumes was Magnussen's bedroom. He could hear the fear in Magnussen's voice now and he was pleased by it, which should bother him, shouldn't it? He edged towards the door and was pleased to see it was open halfway, he looked in. Magnussen was on his knees on the floor, his hands behind his head with his fingers interlocked; and he looked scared out of his mind. Of course the gun pointed at his forehead might have something to do with that. The woman holding the gun, and it was most definitely a woman, was on the small side, in full black fatigues and he wondered if she worked for some government Magnussen had threatened. And again he found he was unbothered by the fact that this mad man was about to be shot. Part of him wanted to stand back and let it happen, but he needed to be sure that file on Torchwood was gone first. He knew Rose wouldn't be overly pleased with the idea of letting Magnussen get murdered, but he didn't think she'd be terribly mad at him, not after everything they discovered about him. He stood and pushed the door open slowly and walked into the room.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you, I need something from him before I can let you continue." Sherlock said as he pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped in and both figures froze at his voice.

"Mr. Holmes, oh thank God," Magnussen said when he looked up and saw him standing there. Sherlock sneered at him as he looked around the room.

"He has a file I need, and then I'll get out of your way so..." Sherlock trailed off as the woman turned to him, raising her gun as she did.

For some reason his mind did not want to compute what his eyes were taking in. There was no way this was what it looked like. She couldn't be standing there, gun pointed at him, a stern look in her eye as if she were going to scold him.

"Is John with you?" Mary asked after a moment and Sherlock blinked at her, still unbelieving. "Is John here?" she asked again, and Sherlock took a second to take everything in about her. Going over everything he'd ever learned since the day he met her and ended with just one word, LIAR.

"He's... he's downstairs." Sherlock finally said still watching her, he noticed her hands shake just a touch when Sherlock answered her and he smiled, just a little.

"So what do you do now, kill both of us?" Magnussen asked his voice a bit more steady now as he sent Sherlock a little smirk.

"Mary..." Sherlock started and noticed the way she flinched a little at the name. "Whatever he has on you ... let me help." Sherlock said taking a small move towards her. "I said before, I don't mind letting you carry on, we can work together here, I work well with Watsons you know that." Sherlock took an actual step towards her now, feeling like he was gaining her trust.

"Sherlock, if you take another step, I swear, I will kill you." Mary said raising the gun to the center of his chest. Sherlock watched her now, taking in every nuance as she stood her ground. Her eyes were glistening, as though she was ready to cry and her hands were still trembling, ever so slightly.

"No, Mrs. Watson, I don't think you will." Sherlock said taking another step towards her with a small smile still on his face.

Sherlock heard the gun fire, though it was a very low sound, since the gun had a silencer, and saw the look on Mary's face as the bullet hit him, but it all seemed to happen in extreme slow motion. Part of him was confused by the tear that was trailing down her cheek now. He blinked and the pain hit him, and he froze.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. Truly I am." She said and Sherlock looked up at her, still a bit confused, the pain was becoming overwhelming.

"Mary?" He asked as though he was still unsure as to how this bright red blood stain had appeared on his shirt. Finally it all came crashing down on him and his eyes snapped shut. He knew he had only seconds to work this out and save his life.

"The movies always get it wrong you know," Rose said as she walked around Sherlock. He knew she was only in his mind, but he was still happy to see her. "There's not a lot of blood, and you don't fly backwards into the wall." Sherlock blinked and suddenly they were standing in the mortuary at St. Bart's.

"The impact isn't spread over a wide area, it's tightly focused," Sherlock looked around and they were standing by an autopsy table and Molly was there with them now and she was the one speaking. "So there's little or no energy transfer. You stay still and the bullet pushes through." She walked over to one of the autopsy tables and pulled back the sheet on the body on the table. Sherlock was shocked to see himself lying there, stone cold dead. He blinked and they were back in Magnussen's bedroom.

"You're almost certainly going to die - so we need to focus" Molly said and Rose stepped towards him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Focus!" Rose shouted at him and he stumbled back and ran into the autopsy table again, back in the mortuary.

"It's all well and clever having a mind palace, but you've only got three seconds of consciousness left to use it. So come on, what's going to kill you?!" Molly demanded and Sherlock nodded his head.

"The bullet," Sherlock deadpanned looking at the blood stain on his shirt.

"Why?" Molly asked and Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Tissue destruction," Sherlock said and Molly shook her head, angry now.

"No, it's hardly ever tissue destruction, think!" she told him harshly and Sherlock looked down at his dead body again.

"Blood loss," he finally realized.

"Exactly, so it's all about one thing now. Forwards or backwards - we need to decide which way you're going to fall." Molly said and then suddenly he was standing back in Magnussen's bedroom again, Rose and Molly walking around him now.

"So, is it one hole or two?" Rose asked running her hand down Sherlocks' arm and looking him in the eyes.

"What holes?" Sherlock asked his eyes following her and she walked towards his back.

"Is the bullet still inside you, or is there an exit wound? That's going to depend on the gun." Molly explained and Sherlock nodded his head as he searched through his mental catalog of guns. Selecting one then dismissing it, never landing on the right one.

"Oh for God's sake, Sherlock, it doesn't matter about the gun. Don't be stupid." Sherlock turned and found himself standing in his brother's office. "You always were so stupid, such a disappointment."

"I'm not stupid." Sherlock told his brother, hating how small he made him feel, even inside his own mind.

"You are a very stupid little boy, because it doesn't matter about the gun." Mycroft said as he strode out from behind his desk and Sherlock looked up at him. But that wasn't right, why would he be looking up at Mycroft? The he realized he'd regressed in his mind, to that of his 10 year old self.

"Why not?" He asked and his voice sounded so young.

"You saw the whole room when you entered it, what was directly behind you when you were murdered?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock stiffened at the word.

"I've not been murdered yet," he said with a sneer that looked out of place on a ten year olds face.

"Balance of probability, little brother." Mycroft told him and walked around him and when Sherlock turned to follow him they were back in Magnussen's room and he was eye level with Mycroft again. Now he could see what Mycroft was going on about, there was a mirror behind him, he'd seen it when he came in.

"A mirror, exactly." Mycroft said when he saw Sherlock recognize the significance of the mirror. "If the bullet had passed through you, what would you have heard?" Mycroft asked with a smug look.

"The mirror shattering," Sherlock murmured almost to himself.

"You didn't... therefore?" Mycroft asked now turning back to look at Sherlock.

"The bullet's still inside me." Sherlock declared and now Rose and Molly were back, walking around him again.

"So to the back then," Rose said looking at Molly who nodded.

"I agree. Sherlock, you need to fall on your back." Molly told him stopping in front of him.

"Ok Will, right now the bullet is acting like a cork in a bottle," Rose said and Sherlock was surprised by the nickname. Maybe he liked it more then he thought he did.

"The bullet itself is blocking most of the blood flow." Molly said and Sherlock looked to her.

"But if you fall forward the pressure could dislodge the bullet," Rose told him from behind him as she laid her hands on his shoulders. "Speeding up the blood loss."

"Plus, on your back, gravity is working for us." Molly said and met Roses eyes over his shoulder. "Fall now." she said and he felt Roses hands on his shoulders gently pulling him down onto his back. The whole room started to spin as he fell, and alarm bells in his mind began to sound, loudly.

"What is that, what's happening?" Sherlock demanded running into the autopsy table with his dead body on it again, covering his ears, but it was doing nothing to drown out the sound.

"You're going into shock. It's the next thing that's going to kill you." Molly told him and he blinked as the blaring alarms blasted in his head.

"What do I do?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't go into shock, obviously." Mycroft said and Sherlock briefly wondered where he'd come from. "There must be something in this ridiculous memory palace that can calm you down. Find it."

Sherlock then found himself running down a long corridor as a voice called his name. He opened doors as he ran down the hall looking for the voice, knowing that the person belonging to the voice could save him. Finally he pulled one open and Rose was standing there, wearing the same dress she'd been in the first time he'd seen her. She looked just a beautiful as she had then, even if he hadn't seen it.

"Hello Sherlock," she said stepping into his arms and holding him close. He could feel her heart beat as she hugged him and he took a long deep breath. The blaring alarms seemed to fade out just a bit.

"Without the shock, you're going to feel the pain." Sherlock could hear Molly's voice from somewhere behind him and suddenly he was lying on the floor with Rose sitting beside him. Pain radiated from the bullet hole in his chest and encompassed his whole body and he howled in pain. Rose laid her hand on his arm and some of the pain eased the tiniest of bits.

"There's been a hole ripped through you, massive internal bleeding." Sherlock could still hear Molly but her voice sounded farther away and now Rose was gone as well. His body convulsed in pain as he clenched his teeth to try and fight it off. "You have to control the pain!"

All of a sudden he found himself running down a long spiral stair case, though he wasn't sure what he was running to or from. Suddenly his feet hit the ground floor and he saw a single door in front of him and he suddenly knew who was inside. He ran to the door and threw it open. The room was circular, and the walls were padded. There was a single figure hunched on the far side with his head lowered.

"You never felt pain. Why not? Why don't you feel it?!" Sherlock demanded as he stepped into the room and the door slammed behind him. He was still in agony, but yelling made him feel better.

"You always feel it, Sherlock," the hauntingly familiar voice said as Moriarty looked up and met Sherlock's eyes. He looked deranged, and he was wearing a strait jacket. Sherlock jerked back when Moriarty lunged at him, but he was yanked back by a chain. "But you don't have to fear it!" Sherlock gasped and crumpled to the floor as shocking waves of pain coursed through him.

"Pain, heartbreak, loss, death, it's all good." Moriarty said with a manic giggle. "You're going to love being dead, Sherlock, nobody ever bothers you. Take it from someone who knows, a bullet through the brain solves everything!"

"Sherlock!" Sherlock tried to look up when he heard John's voice but he couldn't seem to pull himself out of the pain long enough to do it. "Sherlock can you hear me?!" John called and Moriarty laughed as Sherlock whimpered in pain.

"It's raining, it's pouring Sherlock is boring." Moriarty said in a sing song voice as he crouched down getting closer to Sherlock then before. "I'm laughing; I'm crying Sherlock is dying." Moriarty continued and Sherlock tried to move farther away but the pain stopped him.

"Sherlock, come on, we're losing you! Sherlock!" Sherlock could hear the desperation in John's voice and wished he could reassure his friend, but he could do nothing as the pain washed over him, weakening him to a point of no return.

"Come on, Sherlock, just die, why can't you? It's easy, make an effort." Moriarty told him bending over Sherlock to look down at him. "One little push and off you _pop_." Moriarty told him with a nasty little smile. "A bullet through the brain stops all that horrid pain." Moriarty sang again weaving his head back and forth. Then a terrible, sickening sound filled the room they were in, a long drawn out beep and Sherlock knew it was his heart stopping. Moriarty let out a gleeful holler and sat back a bit.

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson will cry. And Mummy and Daddy will cry. And John will cry and _she'll_ weep you a river." Moriarty said and Sherlock knew just who he meant. "And poor John, that wife of his, he's definitely in danger." Moriarty leaned over Sherlock now, pulling on the chain for balance. "And little sad Rose, you're leaving her; just like that _Doctor_ left her. All alone again," he said and at her name Sherlock's eyes shot opened and he lifted his head up.

BEEP

Though it took him every ounce of power he had inside himself Sherlock lifted his hand and pounded it on the ground with a determined look on his face as he glared at Moriarty.

BEEP

Sherlock pulled himself up off the floor and dragged his unsteady feet towards the door. He slammed his hand down on the handle and pulled the door open.

BEEP

"Oh, what are you doing now? Are you getting better? What did I say wrong?" Moriarty's voice was nothing but background noise now as Sherlock stumbled from the room. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and slammed his hand down on the railing and pulled himself up.

BEEP

Sherlock pounded his hand down on the rail again and continued to pull himself up the stairs, he could do this; he could reach the top.

BEEP

"He's coming back. Jesus, he's coming back!" The surgeon called as the heart monitor started to pick up a heartbeat again.

~*~M~*~

John paced while Rose sat, her hand resting on Sherlocks' arm. The doctors had told them he'd be okay, an inch either way and he'd be dead, but he'd pull through. They'd told them his heart had stopped for a full minute and they hadn't been able to get him back. They couldn't really explain why his heart started beating again but Rose knew. He was too damned stubborn to die like that. Rose hated feeling so helpless. If they'd been on the TARDIS he'd be up and walking around again already, but sadly all they had was 21st century medicine, so they waited.

"John," Rose said urgently when Sherlocks' arm twitched beneath hers. John hurried over to the bedside. "I think he's waking up. Come on Sherlock, open those beautiful eyes for me." Sherlock groaned and they both let out a long held breath.

"Mary," Sherlock wheezed out and Rose looked up at John with a smile then back to Sherlock.

"Boy a gal could get offended Sherlock," Rose teased as his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times and then his eyes drifted to John.

"Glad to see you," John said with a smile. Then his mobile beeped and he looked down at it. "It's Mary, she's back; I'll be right back." Rose nodded but kept watch as Sherlock's eyes seemed to grow heavy again.

"Rose... I...," he slurred before he seemed to slide back under and Rose let out a slightly uncontrolled sob and sat back down. The doctors had told her this was probably how his waking up would go. They said he may not be able to stay conscious for more than a few seconds at a time at first. Rose looked up when the door opened and John and Mary came in. Rose wiped the tears off her cheeks with the heels of her hands and stood.

"How is he? Any changes?" Mary asked going right over to Rose and hugging her. Rose wrapped her arms around her and held on taking a few deep breaths.

"He's okay," she said swallowing and stepping back with a sigh. "He finally woke up for a few seconds, but he went right back out."

"Which is perfectly normal," John said reassuringly and Rose smiled at him.

"Did he say anything?" Mary asked and Rose nodded and smiled with John.

"Yeah, he said Mary, first word when he woke up," Rose said smiling at Mary. Mary chuckled and looked down at Sherlock.

"How funny," Mary said and Rose noticed an odd tone in her voice. But John was still smiling and Rose just put it down to her overload of emotions.

"Rose, could I talk to you for just a moment, outside?" John asked and Rose looked up at him. Mary put her hand on Rose's arm and smiled at her.

"I'll keep an eye on him, nurse remember?" Mary told her and Rose nodded her head and followed John out the door. It closed behind them but Rose didn't go any farther.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked and John nodded his head. Rose turned and looked in the little window and watched Mary sit down next to the bed.

"Are you okay?" John asked and Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, considering." Rose said not turning to look at John.

"Right," John said nodding his head. "Right, of course," he put his hand on her arm much like Mary had done and she turned to him. "He's going to be fine." Rose nodded her head and felt more tears prickle her eyes but pushed them back.

"Yeah he will," Rose agreed taking a deep breath.

"Look Rose, you've been here for more than 8 hours." John said and Rose smirked at him. "Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, maybe in a bit," Rose said nodding her head her eyes going back to the little window. When she looked back at him again John was surprised by the emotions in her eyes.

"Wow," he said and Rose gave him a curious look.

"What?" she asked.

"You love him," John said, not asking, stating, and it reminded her of Sherlock. She looked back to the window and chewed on her lower lip as she thought his words over.

"Yeah, so it would seem," Rose said nodding her head finally. "You won't... you won't tell him right?" Rose asked turning back to John now, her eyes worried. "He's not ready for that, at least I don't think he is, and I don't want to scare him." John nodded his head in understanding, no one knew better then him how emotionally stunted his best friend was.

"Your secret's safe with me," he told her and Rose took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She realized that her secrets would be safe with him, and it made her want to tell him everything he didn't know already. But now was really not the time.

"John, when this is all over and Sherlock is well I'd like to sit down with you, I have some things I'd like to share with you. About Torchwood and my past," she told him, hopping he'd understand she didn't want to go into it now.

"I'd like that very much," John said nodding his head. He got the feeling whatever it was she wanted to tell him was going to be life changing.

"Ok, good," she said stepping up to him and hugging him. He held her for a moment, patting her back. They pulled apart and Rose turned and pushed the door open and stepped back in, followed by John. She looked down at Sherlock and tilted her head as she noticed something and then turned to John. "You know what I could really use?" Rose asked with a smile.

"What?" he asked stopping at the foot of Sherlock's bed.

"A coffee," she told him and Mary stood and smiled.

"Why don't John and I run down to the cafeteria and get all of us some coffee and maybe something small to eat?" Mary suggested and Rose smiled brightly at her.

"That would be great actually," Rose said and Mary walked over to John and took his hand. Rose sat in the chair Mary had just left and took Sherlocks' hand again. "Thank you."

"We'll be back in a few minutes," John said and Rose nodded her head and then looked back down at Sherlock. She took a deep breath as the door closed and listened as their footsteps fell away.

"Okay, they're gone, why are you pretending to be out?" Rose told him, her voice just above a whisper and his eyes popped open and he gave her a proud, if a bit wobbly smirk.

"Good eye Rose," he said weakly with a slight wince. "I needed to talk to you, alone." Sherlock told her, his voice was still a little dopey, but she could see in his eyes he was all there. Leave it to Sherlock to come back faster than the doctors suspected he would.

"Okay," Rose said nodding her head. "What's wrong?"

"It was Mary," he said wincing again as he shifted in bed. "She was there, she shot me."

"What? No, why would Mary shot you?" Rose asked, clearly he was confused. Mary wouldn't do something like that, right?

"Magnussen has something on her, something bad," he said sitting up a bit, but he winced, harder than before.

"Wow, easy tiger," Rose said putting her hand on his shoulder. She looked over his pale face, he didn't look good, but his eyes were clear, he wasn't confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said and his eyes hardened. "She can't know you know, I don't think she'd hurt you, but I didn't think she'd shot me either and here we are." Rose felt something inside her clinch at the thought that Mary would shoot him, this was insane.

"What do I do?" she asked sounding unsure.

"You can't let on that you know," he told her taking her hand in his. "I'm not sure what to do next but I'll think of something." He groaned again and blinked rapidly. "Damn, I can't..." his eyes fogged up and Rose squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, you rest, I'll be fine," Rose told him easing him back down into his bed. "I won't let her know. Rest Sherlock, heal," she told him as his eyes fluttered closed. Rose sat back in her seat and finally let the tears fall. It had been so hard hearing Sherlock had been shot. She'd been so afraid she was going to lose him. She wasn't sure she would be able to move on from that. And now to find out Mary had shot him, she wasn't sure what to think; then the doctors' words from before filtered through her mind.

 _'And inch either way and he'd be dead'_ had she meant to kill him, or did she shot him with the intent of having him survive? She closed her eyes; her hand still in Sherlock's and took a deep breath. She wiped her eyes again and laid her head on the bed, next to Sherlock's hip, over their entwined hands. She just needed to rest her mind for a moment while she processed this new information.

She blinked a bit later when she heard footsteps down the hall. She sat up and yawned, how long had she been out? It couldn't have been more than 15 minutes, but it felt longer. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for her show. Mary could not know that she knew anything. The door opened and John and Mary walked in, both held a tray in their hands.

"Thanks guys," she said smiling at both of them, but she let it crack as she looked down at Sherlock. The smile crumbled away and John set the tray down.

"What's wrong, has something happened?" He asked when he reached her.

"No," Rose said shaking her head as she allowed a few tears to leak through. "I'm just... I'm so sorry." she said looking from John to Mary and back again.

"What, sorry? Why?" John asked and was startled by her tears. He'd never seen Rose cry before, she was such a strong person.

"I sent you guys in there, you're trying to help me, and he shot him," she said turning to Sherlock again as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She took a deep breath and stopped the tears as her face hardened.

"Him? You think Magnussen shot him? But he was hit in the face with a gun; he said there was an intruder." John reminded her and Rose let out a bitter laugh and turned to John.

"You don't think he'd have a minion willing to bloody him up for his story?" Rose demanded. "An intruder," she jeered with a shake of her head "No, Magnussen shot Sherlock." Now Roses eyes went cold as ice. "He's not going to get away with this."

A/N- I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I'd really love to hear from the readers!


	8. Mary's Truth

**A/N-** Thank you Nomad, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, and I'll try to work on that!

Chapter 8~*~ Mary's Truth

"I'd just like to go on record here and say this is a bad idea," Rose told Sherlock as she helped him pull his shirt on. Sherlock winced as she helped him put his arm in. He watched her as she slowly buttoned his shirt, being careful not to touch his wound. She had only left the hospital once in four days, and she'd only left then because he'd told her it was vitally important. Mickey had dropped off some clothing for her yesterday and she'd told Pete she was on hiatus until Sherlock was better. He was not use to having someone take care of him, he took care of himself. He was being a prat about it, but he secretly enjoyed having her there doting on him.

"Noted," he said dryly as she bent to help him with his shoes. "Did you do everything I asked?" He asked and she looked up at him. She hated seeing him in so much pain, but she hated even more that she felt like this was somehow her fault. Someone at Torchwood had been either negligent or treacherous with her information and when she found out who it was there would be hell to pay.

"Stop that," he told her and he reached down and ran his hand across her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "This is not your fault."

"If I hadn't-"

"Rose, if you hadn't brought him to my attention and someone else had; do you think I would have done any differently?" he asked and Rose sighed and shook her head. Because she knew he may act like the only reason he solved crimes was to alleviate his boredom, but she knew otherwise. She knew how much Sherlock cared, about other people and herself.

"No," she finally said shaking her head as she tied his shoes.

"Right then," he said as she stood up. "So, did you-"

"Yes Sherlock, I did everything at your flat that you asked me to." Rose told him with a frown. "Couldn't we just tell him?" She asked for like the 10th time.

"No," Sherlock said and she took his outstretched hand and helped him to his feet. She knew he must be in a great amount of pain, despite the small amount of morphine he allowed himself, but he hid it well. "John will need to see this, to hear it himself, from her, or he'll never really accept it."

"Okay," she finally gave in and walked to the door of his hospital room. "All clear." She said and watched him walk slowly towards her. His face paled a bit, but he showed no signs that he'd been shot four days ago. When he was standing next to her he took her hand, holding on a bit tighter than normal. She opened the door and they walked out, hand in hand.

~*~Gone~*~

"He's still a bit loopy, I'm not sure he'll have more to add to the report yet," John said as he walked down the hospital hallway with Lestrade. He looked over and Lestrade was fiddling with his phone. "They won't let you use that here." John told him and Lestrade looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm not going to phone anyone, I just want to take a video," he told John and they both chuckled.

"Not sure you'll get that past Rose," John said as they neared Sherlocks' room. He pushed the door open and walked through to an empty room.

"Oh, Jesus," John muttered as he looked around. There was no way Sherlock was well enough to be up and about already. Where the hell did he go? And where was Rose? She'd barely left his side in four days.

~*~Looking~*~

"Sherlock is gone," John told Mary over the phone after they had alerted the doctors that Sherlock was gone. Lestrade was still talking to them trying to figure out if there was any security footage of Sherlock leaving.

"Gone, what do you mean gone? Where could he go?" Mary asked, worry filling her voice. Oh this was really bad.

"Christ knows, try and find Sherlock in London, bloody hell." John said and Lestrade tapped him on the shoulder. "Gotta go Mary, I'll keep you informed," he said and hung up after she said goodbye. John put his phone away and turned to the doctor and Lestrade.

"There's no trace of him," Lestrade said and John nodded his head.

"He took a bottle of morphine," one of the doctors said and John nodded his head, that made sense, he was still bound to be in a fair amount of pain.

"And has no one seen Rose?" John asked looking between the two doctors. They both shook their heads and John nodded. "She's got to be with him then." John said now totally bewildered. What could be so important that Rose would let Sherlock just walk out of the hospital four days after being shot?

"Okay," Lestrade said pulling out his note book and flipping it open. "He has three known bolt-holes, Parliament Hill, Camden Lock and Dagmar Court," he said reading them off and looking at John. "Maybe you should call Mycroft?" John winced at the thought, even if he was right.

~*~Looking~*~

"My brother has a fair few little hideaways," Mycroft said after John called and explained what was going on. "You mentioned three but I know of two more. There's the blind greenhouse in Kew Gardens, and the leaning tomb in Hampstead Cemetery." Mycroft told John and John repeated them to Lestrade who wrote them down.

"Thank you Mycroft," John said. It was a good thing Lestrade had a few men to search these places or they'd be looking for days.

"And has anyone heard from Ms. Tyler?" Mycroft asked, his voice a touch cooler now.

"No, I can only assume she's with Sherlock," John said, he found that comforting, he wasn't sure how Mycroft would take it.

"Well isn't that...reassuring," Mycroft sneered and the line went dead.

"Well, good bye to you too," John said hanging up his phone. Lestrade and John had just arrived at 221 Baker Street to talk to Mrs. Hudson. John sat down on the stairs outside her flat while she talked.

"Oh he once told me about a spot he has, behind the clock face of Big Ben," she said nodding her head and John scoffed.

"I think he was probably kidding," he said, but Lestrade wrote it down anyway.

"No, don't think so," Mrs. Hudson said shaking her head. "Come up stairs, I'll make some tea," she said and they all headed up to Sherlocks' flat. John walked in and started pacing as Mrs. Hudson headed into the kitchen.

~*~Looking~*~

"Leinster Gardens. It's his number one bolt hole, top, top secret." Anderson said nodding his head.

"He only knows about it cos he stalked him one night." Anderson's girlfriend said with a smirk.

"Followed," Anderson insisted and she nodded, still smirking.

"Right, followed, yes." she agreed nodding her head.

"Okay, Leinster Gardens." Mary said nodding her head as she wrote it down. "Where in Leinster Gardens?" she asked looking back up at the two of them.

"I'm not exactly sure. I lost him." Anderson said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. Annoying when that happens, isn't it?" Mary said before she turned and walked away.

~*~Looking~*~

"He had to have seen his shooter," John said as he paced in front of the fire place. "The bullet wound was here," he said pointing to his abdomen. "So he was facing whoever it was." John concluded putting his hands on his hips with a sigh.

"So why not tell us?" Lestrade asked sounding impatient. "Because he's tracking them down himself, that's why." He said pointing his pen at John.

"Or protecting them," John reasoned turning towards the window.

"Protecting the shooter? Why?" Lestrade asked and John sighed, frustrated and tired.

"Okay, protecting _someone_. But why would he care? He's bloody Sherlock. Who would he bother protecting?" John asked as he walked back over and fell into his chair. And then his eyes went wide and he sat up and looked at his chair. Why was his chair back? It had not been here when John had come by yesterday to get some things for Sherlock that he just 'couldn't live without.' Which meant it had been moved in the last 12 hours, why?

"Okay, never mind, that doesn't help us find him. I'm heading back to the station; call me if you hear anything. Don't hold out on me, John, just call, okay." Lestrade ranted as he walked towards the door. "John?" Lestrade said when John didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Sure, yeah." John said glibly still staring at his chair.

"Good night, then," Lestrade said walking out the door.

"John? You all right? Need a cuppa?" Mrs. Hudson asked as Johns' face went pale.

"Mrs. Hudson ... you didn't move my chair back did you?" John asked looking back at her in the kitchen.

"With this hip?" she asked slapping her bad hip with a smile. "I'm glad Sherlock's put it back though, looks better there." Mrs. Hudson rambled on as John's blood pounded in his ears. Who would Sherlock protect? Who would he lie for? John looked around the room and his eyes stopped on a small crescent moon shaped bottle sitting on the table next to his chair.

"Oh John isn't that your phone?" Mrs. Hudson asked and John couldn't tear his eyes off the bottle. "It is John," she said walking over and picking up his phone. "John its Sherlock!" she said handing him the phone. But John only reached out his hand for it, his eyes were glued on the bottle, such a small thing, but it had such a huge meaning, nothing but a perfume bottle, just Claire-De-La-Lune. John answered the phone with a slightly shaking hand and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello John," Sherlock said and John felt like he might pass out. He knew what Sherlock was telling him, he remembered what Sherlock had smelled at Magnussen's, but there was no way, no way in hell Mary had done this. "John, I need you to listen very closely, are you listening?"

"Yes," John said but it came out on a wheeze so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes," he said taking a deep breath. "Sherlock what is going on?"

"I need you to meet us somewhere, but you need to come alone." Sherlock told him and John could hear something in the background, it sounded almost like a subway. "Do you trust me John?" Sherlock asked as John stared at the perfume bottle sitting on the table. Did he trust Sherlock? Only with his life.

"Yes," John finally said.

"Write down this address," Sherlock said rattling off an address and John wrote it down on a piece of paper sitting on the table.

~*~Found~*~

Mary walked down the street towards Leinster Gardens. She was sweeping the area with her eyes as she walked, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The streets were all empty, but she'd hoped they would be at this time of night. Not that she had any idea what she was going to do when she found Sherlock, she certainly couldn't kill him; she liked him too damn much.

"Spare any change, love." Mary looked down at the homeless guy sitting on the inside of the sidewalk, leaning against the wall. She kept walking; she had no time for this. "Oh, come on, love. Don't be like everybody else," the man said and Mary sighed and turned back, fishing some change from her pocket. When she bent down to put it in his cup he grabbed her wrist and she dropped the change and he pushed something into her hand. She pulled back, on her guard now, and saw a small mobile and an ear piece.

"Rule One of looking for Sherlock Holmes, he finds you," the man said and stood up and walked away. One of Sherlocks' homeless network she assumed. She put the ear piece in and it immediately began to ring.

"Hello," she said answering as she put the phone in her pocket.

"Hello Mary," a female voice said and Mary was taken by surprise. That wouldn't do, she couldn't let him get ahead on this.

"Rose," Mary said and Rose chuckled lightly on the other end, though the sound was hollow.

"You were expecting Sherlock," Rose told her, not asking; now she was starting to sound like Sherlock. "Don't worry, he's here too."

"So he told you then?" Mary asked as she turned and walked down Leinster Gardens.

"Course he did," Rose said her voice strained. "Why wouldn't he? He trusts me," Rose told her.

"Should he though?" Mary asked. She really liked Rose, but she had to contain this, she had to figure out a way to keep this from John. "I know all about Torchwood Rose, _all_ about it."

"So does he," Rose told her, her voice hard, how dare she threaten her? The line was silent for a moment. "That's right, I told him, everything, from the _very_ beginning." Mary was shocked that Rose had risked telling Sherlock everything about herself. Rose was braver then her.

"Where are you?" Mary finally asked looking around, assuming Rose could see her.

"Can't you see us Mary?" Rose asked and Mary gritted her teeth.

"What am I looking for?" Mary asked as she looked down the long empty street.

"The lie. The lie of Leinster Gardens, hidden in plain sight," now Sherlocks' voice sounded in Mary's ear and she looked around again, where were they? "Hardly anyone notices. People live here for years and never see it. But if you are what I think you are, it will take you less than a minute. The houses, Mary, look at the houses." Sherlock continued and Mary looked up at the lovely white houses, all tended and decorated.

"How did you know I'd come here?" she asked still looking over the houses in front of her.

"I knew you'd talk to the people no one else would bother with." Sherlock said and Mary wondered how much Sherlock had figured out about her.

"I thought I was being clever," Mary said with a sigh.

"You're always clever, Mary, I was relying on that." Mary was surprised by the note of affection in his voice still.

"Oh!" Mary gasped when she finally saw it.

"Forty seconds," Sherlock said and she had a feeling he wasn't talking to her.

"You win," Rose said sounding slightly amused.

"What am I looking at?" she asked still looking at the houses that were just somewhat, wrong.

"23 & 24 Leinster Gardens" Sherlock told her, knowing that was where she was looking now. "The empty houses," Mary could just make out the sounds of the underground, which she knew she shouldn't be able to hear on street level. "They were demolished years ago, to make way for the London Underground, a vent for the old steam trains."

"The houses are a fake Mary, a façade, remind you of anyone?" Rose asked breaking in for the first time in a bit. Mary wondered briefly if they were together or setting up some kind of trap for her. Mary jerked as a bright light flashed and a picture of her from her wedding flashed up onto the outside of the fake houses.

"Show off," Rose muttered and Sherlock chuckled. Mary noticed that the door to number 23 was standing open just a bit.

"Do come in. It's a little cramped." Sherlock told her.

"Do you own this place?" Mary asked as she started towards the house.

"I won it in a card game with the Clarence House cannibal. Nearly cost me my kidneys, but fortunately I had a straight flush. Quite a gambler, that woman." Sherlock said as she stepped into a dimly lit passageway, it looked like it must be some kind of maintenance area. She looked to her right and could just make out where Sherlock was sitting, at the end of the passageway, in what looked to be a wheelchair, cloaked in darkness. She wondered where Rose was, she didn't think Rose would wander far from him, in his state.

"What do you want, Sherlock?" Mary asked stepping farther into the small space. She could see now there was an IV bag hanging above Sherlocks' chair.

"Mary Morstan was stillborn in October 1974. Her gravestone is in Chiswick cemetery, where, five years ago, you acquired her name and date of birth, and thereafter her identity. That's why you don't have friends from before that date." As he spoke she looked around the small space. He had a few things on shelves he'd obviously made and put up himself. She was trying not to let this get to her, but having Sherlock pick apart something she'd worked so hard to build was hard.

"It's an old enough technique, known to the kind of people who can recognize a skip code on sight," Mary remembered quite vividly their daring rescue of John from a Guy Fox bonfire. "Or have extraordinarily retentive memories."

"You were very slow Sherlock," Mary told him with a bit of a smile.

"Yes, I missed it all, didn't I?" Sherlock agreed a note of surprise in his voice. He still hadn't figured out how he'd missed something so huge for so long. "How good a shot are you?" he finally wondered, almost like he was thinking out loud.

"How badly do you want to find out?" Mary asked as she pulled a gun from under her coat.

"Now, now Mary," Rose said tutting her, "Let's play nice yeah?"

"If I died in here, my body would be found in a building with your face projected on the front, even Scotland Yard could get somewhere with that. Anyway, you won't shoot me." Sherlock told her, he was much surer of himself this time.

"I did once," she reminded him turning once to see if she could see where Rose was hiding.

"I want to see how good you are. Go on, show me. The doctor's wife must be a little bored by now," he said, egging her on and she shrugged. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a fifty pence piece and flipped it into the air. She aimed and shot, effortlessly. It hit and twirled in the air before hitting the ground.

"May I see?" Sherlock asked and she bent to pick it up when she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around to see Sherlock was walking in the door, Rose was right behind him, a steadying hand on his shoulder. He did not look very good; his face was much to pale. He reached out to her and she stepped over to him and placed the coin in his outstretched hand.

"I suppose that was a fairly obvious trick," she said pulling the ear piece out and gesturing behind her. Rose was giving her a hard look, like she was still puzzling her out. Rose looked from Mary to the coin in Sherlocks' palm, and nodded when she saw the hole was almost dead center, Sherlock had been right.

"And yet, over a distance of six feet, you failed to make a kill shot." Sherlock said his voice soft as he stared down at the coin himself. "Enough to hospitalize me, not enough to kill me," he took a deep breath and Rose looked up at him in concern. "That wasn't a miss; that was surgery." Finally he looked up and met Mary's eyes. She saw compassion in his and that surprised her, though it really shouldn't. "I'll take the case."

"What case?" Mary asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yours," Sherlock said like it was obvious. "Why didn't you come to me in the first place?" He demanded upset, sad, and in pain.

"Because John can't ever know that I've lied to him. It would break him and I would lose him forever. And I will never let that happen," she said her eyes darting between the two of them. "Please understand there is nothing in this world I would not do, to stop that happening." There was a calculating look in her eyes and if he were a lesser man it may have scared him. However in his current state, and with Rose to worry about, he was slightly intimated. Though he was fairly confident Rose could handle herself in a fight, he'd never seen her in any kind of gun fight. However he was still sure Mary was not going to hurt them, despite her words. Sherlock shook his head and Rose smiled sadly at her as Sherlock stepped away from her and Rose, and reached over to the wall.

"Sorry. Not that obvious a trick," he said and flicked something on the wall and the lights in the hall blinked on one by one till they got to the end and the last one blinked on. She didn't have to turn to know now who would be sitting at the end in the wheelchair. But she sucked in a deep breath and did turn to find John sitting there, staring at her, his collar flipped up and his hair fussed a bit. There was nothing of her loving, adorable husband on his face as he sat there, staring at her. She could see a single tear running down his cheek, but his eyes were cold. He stood slowly, fixing his collar as he went, and smoothing his hair down. His eyes never left hers as he started to walk towards them. He stopped and finally looked away from her, meeting Sherlocks' eyes then Roses'.

"I'm sorry John," Rose whispered before Sherlock stepped back over to her and the two of them walked back to the door. He stopped and turned to look at John and Mary.

"Now talk, sort it out. But do it quickly," Sherlock told them before he walked out the door with Rose. Rose looked over her shoulder at the still open door and total silence coming from inside.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked, she liked Mary despite the fact that she shot Sherlock, and she knew Sherlock felt the same.

"I don't know," Sherlock said and he sounded sad at the thought.

~*~Case~*~

John slammed through the door to 221B Baker Street. He was furious, the shock had worn off and now all he felt was blinding rage. He walked straight into the living room and threw his jacket on the desk before stocking to the window.

"John, are you all right? Did you find Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked after John came stomping into the room.

"Yeah, I bloody found him," John growled pointing at the door as Mary walked in, her face blank and drawn.

"Mary?" Mrs. Hudson said softly when she saw her face. Mary shook her head gently as she walked towards the fireplace. Sherlock came in slowly, leaning heavily on Rose, breathing hard and white as a sheet. Even in his anger John could see that Sherlock did not look good, he looked just this side of death.

"Oh, Sherlock, oh my goodness, you look terrible." Mrs. Hudson told him looking so worried.

"Of course I look terrible, I got shot last week, ask her," he said nodding towards Mary. He sounded a little loopy. "Get me some morphine from your kitchen, I've run out."

"I don't have any morphine." Mrs. Hudson said shaking her head softly.

"Then what exactly is the point of you?!" Sherlock shouted looking over at Mrs. Hudson. For a moment the pain was clearly etched on his face.

"Sherlock!" Rose scolded pulling away to look up at Sherlock. He winced and let out a long breath.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Hudson asked looking around at everyone.

"Bloody good question" John said looking at Mrs. Hudson. "No, you know what's a good question? Is everyone I've ever met a sociopath?" John asked looking from Mary to Sherlock and back again.

"I'm not," Rose ventured and Sherlock chuckled lightly then winced in pain.

"This is not funny!" John said looking at Rose then rounding on Mary again. "And you! What did I ever do, in my whole life, to deserve you?" John yelled pointing at Mary.

"Everything," Sherlock said walking a bit farther into the flat. John whirled; his face was contorted in fury.

"Sherlock, shut up." John said his voice cold now.

"No really John, everything you've ever done is what you did to deserve her." Sherlock told him calmly.

"I don't need this right now Sherlock," John told him "So please do me a favor and _shut up_ ," John said the last bit a little louder than the rest.

"Well, I mean, you did ask," Rose pointed out and John looked at her.

"You can shut up too Rose!" John yelled pointing at her now.

"John you leave Rose out of this!" Mary said speaking up for the first time. And John looked back at her.

"Only I was being serious," Sherlock said and John took a deep breath in through his nose and looked at Sherlock again. "Everything you've ever done is what you did. You're a doctor who went to war. You're a man who can't last one month in the suburbs without storming a crack den to rescue a kid you don't even know. Your best friend is a sociopath who solves crimes as an alternative to getting high." Sherlock stopped when Rose stiffened next to him and he looked down at her but she looked down at her feet. Something he'd said had upset her, he watched her for a moment, when she stayed silent he continued. He could ask her later. "Even the landlady used to run a drug cartel-"

"It was my husbands' cartel, I was just typing." Mrs. Hudson said cutting him off.

"And exotic dancing," Sherlock said and Rose looked up at her with a bit of surprise.

"Sherlock Holmes, if you've been YouTubing-"

"John, you are addicted to a certain lifestyle. You are abnormally attracted to dangerous situations and people, so is it truly a surprise if the woman you fall in love with conforms to that pattern?" Sherlock finished quietly, still holding back his pain.

"I didn't want that with her, why does she have to be like that?" John asked softly pointing behind himself at Mary.

"Because," Sherlock said taking a deep breath and Rose shifted her weight as he shifted. "Because you chose her," Sherlock said and Rose could hear how badly he was hurting. She was just thankful that someone was already on the way here to help. John was almost shaking now as he looked from Sherlock to Mary and back again.

"Why," John started his voice low as he turned on the spot towards Mary. "Why is everything always. My. Fault?!" he asked breathing heavily through his nose and finally kicking Sherlocks' chair back about a foot making Mary and Rose jump a bit.

"John, listen. Be calm and answer me. What is she?" Sherlock asked and John turned and glared at him then looked back at Mary.

"My lying wife." John said and Mary visibly flinched at his words as though he'd slapped her. Rose felt bad for Mary, she understood better then both Sherlock and John what it was like to carry around a life changing secret. She was still plenty mad at Mary for shooting Sherlock, but she still empathized with her.

"No. What _is_ she?" Sherlock asked again and John took a deep breath.

"The woman carrying my child, who has lied to me since the day I met her." John said again, aiming the barb and hitting home when Mary flinched again.

"No, no. Not in this flat, not in this room. Right here, right now, what is she?" Sherlock said looking to their chairs and back to John again. Rose understood where he was going with this. And she saw when John got it as well, he did not look happy about it.

"Okay." He said nodding his head with another deep breathe through his nose. "Your way. Always your way," he said turning to the desk to pull a chair roughly over to the spot between his and Sherlocks' chair. He looked at the chair and then looked at Mary, his face hard and cold. "Sit."

"Why?" Mary asked and Rose wasn't sure if she didn't understood what was going on or she just didn't see the point of it.

"Because that's where they sit, the people who come here, with their stories. _The clients_. That's what you are now, Mary, you're a client. And this is where you sit and talk, and this is where we sit and listen." He said sweeping his hand between their chairs. "And we decide if we want you or not." John told her as he walked stiffly over to his chair and sat down in it, his face totally blank now. Rose helped Sherlock over to his chair and he sat down in it and she sat on the arm of the chair and they all looked at Mary. Mary looked at each of them in turn and nodded once then walked over and took her seat. She set her purse in her lap and adjusted her jacket.

After a few moments of sitting there Mary reached down into her purse and pulled something out and threw it on the table next to John. He looked down at what was a thumb drive with the letters A.G.R.A. written on it.

"What is A.G.R.A.?" Rose asked leaning over to look at it.

"My initials," Mary said and John winced. And Rose felt sorry for him, at least she was able to go by her real name here; that was one thing they hadn't had to fake.

"Everything about who I am and what I've done is on that," Mary said looking down at the thumb drive. "If you love me, don't read it in front of me."

"Why?" John asked looking up at her again.

"Because you won't love me after you've read it, and I don't want to watch that happen," Mary said her voice catching just a little; she sounded so broken-hearted at the idea. John looked up at her, startled a bit by her admission. She looked over at Sherlock and blinked. He did not look like he was doing well at all. "How much have you figured out?" She asked him and he smirked at her, though it turned into a bit of a grimace.

"Based on your skill set you are, or were, an intelligence agent," he said breathing deeply as he spoke. Rose put her hand on his shoulder and he shook his head. "Your accent is currently English, but I do not think you are."

"Sherlock," Rose said sounding worry and he shook his head again.

"I'm fine," he said and Rose glared at him, he was defiantly not fine.

"You're on the run from something and have used your skills to disappear. Somehow Magnussen knows your secret, which is why you were going to kill him." John paled slightly at Sherlocks' words but Sherlock went on. "I'm assuming you befriended Janine to get close to him."

"Yes, though she is a surprisingly good person," Mary said nodding her head, she'd expected Janine to be at least somewhat of a bad seed, but she really wasn't. "The stuff Magnussen has on me would put me away for the rest of my life. I'll never be free as long as he's alive."

"So you were just going to kill him?" John asked, shocked. Sherlock didn't mention that he was going to let her shoot him, best leave that out for now.

"People like Magnussen should be killed, that's why there are people like me," Mary told him and John nodded taking a deep breath.

"So that's it then, you're an assassin? How did I not see that?" John demanded shaking his head.

"You did see it. You chose me anyway. Because he's right," she said looking at Sherlock briefly. "It's what you like."

"So, you want whatever files Magnussen has on you, correct?" Sherlock asked before taking a deep breath. Rose reached down and took his wrist. His heart rate was wildly erratic. Those medics better get here soon.

"Why would you help me?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"You saved my life," Sherlock said and Rose rolled her eyes. Yeah well not shooting him probably would have been better.

"What? John asked looking very confused now. "Sorry but what?"

"So far anyway," he said and Rose's hand tightened on his wrist.

"Sherlock!" Rose scolded and he looked up at her.

"Sorry," he said told Rose just nodded. "When I happened on you at Magnussen's you had a problem. A witness. You could have killed us both and left. But John was with me. If you killed us both with John in the building suspicion would have fallen on John." Sherlock said looking over at John. "So you shot me, hoping to convince me not to say anything later, knocked Magnussen out and left the way you came." Sherlock finished and then let out a pained groan. "You assumed, correctly, that Magnussen would use this information as leverage later."

"How did she save your life?" John asked sounding doubtful.

"She phoned the ambulance." Sherlock said.

"No, I phoned the ambulance," John told him and Sherlock shook his head.

"You didn't find me till five minutes later, if it had been depending on your call I'd be dead. Mary called first, and it saved my life," Sherlock said and they heard footsteps on the stairs. "The average arrival time of a London ambulance is-

"Did someone call an ambulance?" A medic said cutting Sherlock off as he pushed open the door.

"Eight minutes," Sherlock continued as he tried to stand and Rose put her hand under his arm. "Did you bring any morphine? I asked on the phone." Rose sighed as he stumbled to his feet then doubled over in pain.

"We were told there was a shooting." The medic said rushing over to Sherlock.

"Yes, last week, but I think I'm bleeding internally, and my pulse is very erratic." He said crying out in pain. Rose's heart stopped for a minute as he cried out; obviously in more pain then even she'd seen. "You may have to restart my heart on the way."

"Damn it Sherlock!" Rose said as the medics helped him onto the stretcher.

"Sorry Rose," he mumbled and Rose felt John standing behind her now. "John," He said looking over Rose's shoulder. "Magnussen is the threat, we can trust Mary." Sherlock told him as the medics started out with him. Rose followed them down the stairs and out to the street.

"I'm coming with you," Rose said and Sherlock nodded his head. He'd hoped she would, but felt slightly foolish asking.

"Are you his wife?" The medic asked looking back at Rose.

"Does it matter?" Sherlock asked with a wince.

"Only family c-"

"Yes, she is, now back off," Sherlock said cutting him off and Rose smirked. Even bleeding internally Sherlock was formidable.

John watched from the window as the ambulance drove away. He turned and looked at Mary and shook his head before he grabbed his coat and walked out the door, intent on getting a cab and heading to the hospital, leaving Mary standing alone in the living room, rather unsure what she should do now.

A/N- I really hope everyone is enjoying this! It's been a lot of fun to write so far! I'd love to hear from the readers! Thanks!


	9. Telling John

Chapter 9~*~ Telling John

John stuck the key in the door and unlocked it; he walked in and threw his small duffle bag to the floor. It was almost 10:30 at night, but he was sure Sherlock wouldn't mind him staying here for a while. Sherlock was still in hospital after all. He closed the door behind him and walked over and sank into his chair. He felt like shit. He wasn't speaking to Mary at the moment, except to tell her he was coming here for a few days. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. How had his life come to this?

"Tea?" he jumped about a foot at the voice and whipped around to find Rose standing there with two cups of tea. He hadn't heard her at all when he'd come in. She had an understanding look on her face and for some reason it annoyed him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice a bit harsher then he'd meant it to be.

"Sherlock won't let me stay at hospital with him over night any more, and I couldn't stomach going back to my flat alone," Rose told him truthfully setting one of the cups next to him. Sherlock had only been back in hospital for about 12 hours, but the doctors said he seemed to be doing fine. Luckily they had not had to restart his heart on the way to hospital. He'd had some internal bleeding and two torn stitches. So he'd told her she needed to go home and sleep, but she hated that idea.

"Right," John said picking up the tea and smiling. "Thanks." he said taking a sip. He wondered when Sherlock had given her a key. She smiled brightly and took a sip of her own as she sat down in Sherlocks chair across from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked, knowing he knew what she meant.

"God no," John said shaking his head. "I'd like to wipe it from my memory, delete it, like Sherlock can." Rose nodded her head. She really didn't know what to say. She shifted in her sit and sighed. She didn't want to go back to her flat, but John probably wanted to be alone.

"I can go, if you'd like some alone time. It's more your flat than-

"Please stay," John said and Rose nodded her head. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes then John remembered something. "At the hospital, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about." Rose nodded her head, slightly regretting that now. The last thing he needed was the knowledge of alien life, or maybe it was just what he needed? Maybe it would put 'assassin wife' into perspective.

"Are you sure you want to get into it now?" Rose asked as she stood and walked to the kitchen to put her cup in the sink. "It's pretty heavy stuff, and it's kinda late."

"Please, anything to take my mind off... everything else," John said and Rose smiled sadly at him.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Rose said walking to the door and grabbing her coat.

"Are we leaving?" John asked standing up.

"Yep," she said grabbing her keys and wallet. "This first part you'll need to see to believe," she told him opening the door. He followed her out, grabbing his coat and keys and closing and locking the door behind him. When they got down to the street she hailed a cab and they climbed in. She gave the guy an address and sat back.

"How much has Sherlock told you about what I do?" she asked and he sighed, she wasn't a secret agent assassin too was she? Was it even possible that two people in his life could be?

"Next to nothing," John said after a moment and she nodded. "Just that you work for Torchwood, which has some very advanced tech," she smiled at that.

"Right," she said and then sat back in the seat. "We'll be there in just a few minutes."

"We're going to Torchwood?" John asked, excited despite everything else going on.

"Yep," she said nodding again with a small smirk. She didn't offer any more information and he didn't ask. It was a relatively short drive, no more the 15 minutes. "Thanks," she told the cabbie when they stopped. She paid and climbed out and John followed. It was a relatively simple looking building, more suited to offices than secret agent and he smiled to himself. What had he been expecting? Of course it would be plain, on the outside. He followed her inside and up to a security check point. It looked a bit like airport security.

"Ms. Tyler," the security man said with a smile when she stepped up.

"Hi Franklin, how's the family?" she asked as she pulled something from her wallet and put everything else from her pockets into a little tray on the conveyor belt. She handed him a card and he scanned it and handed it back.

"Great, thanks," he said looking back to John.

"Just like at the airport John, all metals into the tray, you don't have your gun on you, do you?" Rose asked and John paled and then shook his head. "It's not a big deal; all weapons just have to be registered." John followed her lead and emptied his pockets into the tray. Rose stepped through the scanner and Franklin smiled then waved John through.

"Who's at ID tonight?" Rose asked and Franklins smile fell.

"Richardson," he said and Rose sighed. It was well known through most of Torchwood that there was a lot of animosity between Rose and Richardson. And little speculation as to why, Richardson was a pig who didn't think woman could cut it doing what they did, even though Rose had one of the best records on staff.

"Course it is," she said resigned and picked her stuff up and put it back into her pockets. After John was through and had all his stuff Rose smile at him. "Come on; let's get this over with so we can get to the good stuff." John wondered why she didn't like Richardson but followed after her. They walked down a hallway and Rose led him to the left down another hallway.

"To show you what I want to, we have to get you clearance, it was a bit different with Sherlock; he kinda stumbled into what I'm going to show you." Rose told him before she stopped at a door and opened it.

"Sounds about right," John said with a chuckle. The man behind the desk was balding and in his late 30's. He sneered a bit when Rose walked in and John guessed this was Richardson.

"Richardson," Rose said stepping up to the desk. "I need a level three clearance for John Watson," she said nodding behind her at John. Rose had the authority to get up to clearance three for anyone she deemed necessary, although Sherlock and John were the first people she'd ever brought to Torchwood.

"Another boyfriend?" Richardson snarked at her, making no move to do anything. Rose sighed and schooled her features to that of mild boredom.

"Richardson, it's no business of yours who I bring in here. Pete trusts me, you may not trust me but you will respect my position here." John was surprised by the note of command in her voice and suddenly he felt the urge to pop to attention.

"The only reason you have a position here is because you're daddy's long lost little girl, and your supposed alien boyfriend." He sneered at her, still making no move to do anything. Rose took a deep breath and turned to John and smiled then turned back to Richardson with a feral smile. John however was reeling, what the hell had 'supposed alien boyfriend' meant?

"Richardson, do you remember what happened to Jackson and Michaels?" Rose asked her tone calm and easy as she leaned across the desk a bit, towering over him, since he was still seated. John watched as his face paled ever so slightly and he nodded.

"Yes," he said, still with a sneer in his voice. Rose raised an eyebrow at him and he glared at her. "Yes, ma'am," he said through gritted teeth. Rose nodded her head and leaned back and John was really impressed with her and dying to know who Jackson and Michaels were and what happened to them.

Richardson looked down at his computer and typed something out and then hit the final key, a bit harder than was needed. Something printed out and he ripped it off and pulled a blank white ID card from a pile and pulled what turned out to be a sticker off the print out and slapped it onto the card. He handed it over to Rose who smiled at him and took it.

"Thanks Richardson," She said brightly as if he'd been nothing but helpful. "Come on John," she said nodding her head towards the door. He followed her out and looked back at the door.

"That was pretty impressive," he said and Rose smiled and John noticed she was blushing a bit.

"Thanks," she said with a sigh. "He doesn't think I should be here, haven't _earned_ my place. Just because Pete is the director, doesn't mean I've glided through. I did all the same training as him. I'm just better at what I do and it burns his ass that I've surpassed him, so it must be just because of who Pete is, yeah?"

"Yeah, I've seen a bit of that in the military," John said nodding his head. "Some blokes don't think a woman can hack it." Rose nodded her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and she handed him the ID card that they'd just had made.

"This is just temporary," She told him. "I'll get one done with your picture and everything."

"Wow," he said touched that she trusted him so much. He looked down at the card and then looked up at Rose. "How come you don't call him dad?" He asked and Rose smiled at him. "You refer to your mum as mum, but Pete is always just Pete."

"Because he's not my dad," Rose said simply and he looked surprised. "It's a long story, and all part of what I'm going to tell you." He nodded his head and followed her to an elevator. She pulled out her ID card and scanned it, much like the one at Magnussen's. They climbed in and she pushed the M button.

"Going down," she said drawing out the word 'down' with a big smile. "Morgue," she told him and his eyes widened. "It's a ways down." He nodded his head and she knew he was probably dying to know what she'd been talking about with Richardson.

"Jackson and Michaels were two of the blokes who didn't think I should be here," Rose said looking over at him. "You remember how I told you I had an accident about 6 months into working here?"

"Yes," John said nodding his head. He remembered her story very well. "Did they have something to do with it?"

"Yep," she said nodding her head with a smile. "They decided they needed to prove to Pete I didn't belong here, so they trapped me in a holding cell with a... very bad guy. When I stepped out of the cell the bad guy was unconscious, but I had three broken ribs, a fractured skull with a mild concussion and a broken ankle. Mickey was the one who found me and let me out. Let's just say that Jackson and Michaels did not fare well after Pete found out what they did."

"Wow," John said even more impressed with her now.

"Yeah, of course it led to my pill problem, which set me back a bit here, but I made up for it quickly once I was back to myself." Rose told John and then the elevator came to a shaky stop and Rose smiled. "Here we are, we're 24 floors underground. This is our Morgue," she said indicating the swinging doors in front of them. "Before we go through there I want to ask you one more time, you sure you wanna know? It's gonna change your life, forever."

"Well, done that once this week, what's one more time?" John asked looking at her with determination on his face. If nothing else this could help him see Mary's lie in another light. What was espionage to keeping aliens a secret? She nodded and pushed the doors open. She showed the man standing just inside the doors her badge and John did the same and he smiled and gestured them in. She walked over to the cold drawers in a wall across the room and looked down a list on the wall next to the drawers running her finger down the list, looking for something.

"Ah," she said with a nod. "This'll do," she said walking to a drawer and opening the door up. She looked up at John, searching his face for something, when she found whatever she was looking for; she nodded once, and pulled the table out of the drawer. There was a body covered by a sheet sitting on it.

"So," she said reaching up and grabbing the top of the sheet. "This is a Weevil," Rose told him as she drew the sheet down. John took a slight step back from the table and looked up at Rose with startled eyes. What the hell _did_ they do here? "It's an alien," Rose finally told him and his eyes widened. The weevil had sharp teeth in a wide set mouth, no noticeable nose and it had ridges all along its cheeks and forehead with thin brown hair on the back of its head.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," John said nodding his head; his voice was calm, even if he still looked pretty startled. Rose had to give him props for not freaking out as so many new recruits tended to do. "And what does this have to do with Pete not being your dad?" John finally asked looking away from the alien to Rose again.

"So you believe me it's an alien?" Rose asked looking down at the weevil. "You can touch it, I promise you its dead." Rose reached out and pulled the sheet farther down so John could see its neck and shoulders, in case he wanted to check for makeup or a mask; another favorite step among the new recruits. John took a deep breath and reached out and looked it over. It was easy to slip into 'doctor' mode and put aside the 'alien' aspect. He did check for a mask, running his hands over the face and lifting the lips to look at the teeth and inside the mouth.

"Okay," John said stepping back again and looking at Rose. As insane as this seemed, that she worked with aliens, the proof was laying right in front of him. "I believe you." He said and Rose's smile brightened.

"Great, let's go to the mess hall, this part of the story always goes better with chips and I bet you haven't eaten anything in hours." John looked a little sheepish at that and Rose laughed. "Come on, they also have really good chocolate cake there."

~*~After~*~

"Time travel," John marveled after her story was told. They'd gone through two plates of chips, a large slice of chocolate cake and 4 cups of tea and a glass of milk. He looked up at Rose and shook his head. Rose had told John the same condensed version of her life after age 19 that she told Sherlock. He seemed to be taking it fairly well. It was easier to tell the whole of it to John then it had been telling Sherlock.

"Yep," She said picking up a cold chip and eating it. "So, what do you think?"

"I think this is all a bit crazy," John told her honestly with a small chuckle. This really was crazy, and he was still working on wrapping his brain around it all. "Thank you for trusting me with it." He now understood why Rose didn't call Pete dad, since he was this Universes Pete Tyler and not the man who had died when she was a baby.

"You've more than earned it," Rose said sighing as she bit her bottom lip. "I know you don't want to talk about...everything right now." She said and he braced himself for the 'you need to forgive Mary' speech that he was sure was coming. "But I just want you to know, when you do, if you do, I'll listen." She told him and he was surprised. He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"How old are you Rose?" he asked and she laughed and gave him a fake wounded look, with her hand on her chest and a deep gasp.

"Didn't your mother teach you about asking a woman for her age?" She joked giggling again when he flushed just a little. "I'm 25, I'll be 26 in about 3 months, why?" She asked him and he smiled at her. She was almost ten years younger than him, but showed a level of maturity he was not use to seeing in someone her age.

"You're remarkably mature for your age," He said and she ran her hand through her hair and shrugged.

"I guess that comes with saving the world once or twice," she told him honestly. She looked down at her watch and winced. "Damn, it's almost 2:30 in the morning." She told him and he was surprised. He'd forgotten how late it had been when they'd headed out here. He'd also forgotten how wary and heart sick he was. She'd done a good job of taking his mind off things. Then something popped into his mind and he snapped and pointed at her.

"Human," John said and Rose looked a bit puzzled.

"What?" She asked. He wasn't asking if she was a human was he?

"When Sherlock went on that case a few weeks ago, he mumbled something about the victim being human." John told her and Rose remembered. The case she'd sent him on, to check that it was a human crime. "Did he think it may have been alien in nature?"

"I _may_ have led him to believe that it _could_ have involved aliens," Rose said playing coy. "He was bored, and he needed a case." Rose finished with a shrug and John chuckled.

"You know him well," he told her and she smiled.

"I like to think so," she agreed nodding her head.

"You don't mind if I sleep at Sherlocks', do you?" he asked and Rose smiled brightly at him.

"If you don't mind if I sleep at Sherlocks'," she countered and he chuckled.

~*~Visiting~*~

Rose watched as a nurse ran out of Sherlock's room in tears a few days later and she sighed. He was not being a very good patient, there were next to no nurses that he hadn't upset in some way or another. He'd even sniped at her a time or two. She pushed the door open and he was sitting up in bed glaring at the wall.

"Really Sherlock," Rose said and he looked over at her and his glare softened a bit.

"I'm BORED!" He growled then winced in pain. He'd already had the doctors lessen his morphine intake again and though Rose hated seeing him in pain she knew why he did it.

"Yeah well, you'd best get used to it," Rose said walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him. "After our little stunt with Mary you're lucky you're not comatose." He looked up at her and could see the worry on her face and took a deep breath. "Hasn't Lestrade brought you any cases you could work from here?"

"He won't," Sherlock told her. "He's mad at me for disappearing."

"Oh that's mature," Rose said sighing. "I'll talk to him okay?"

"Without mentioning Mary," Sherlock reminded her and she nodded her head. She knew that no one could know about Mary, not even Lestrade.

"I know," Rose said nodding her head. She looked around the room and smiled. "I see you got more flowers," She said walking over to the beautiful purple flowers. "What are these?" She asked and he looked over.

"Rhododendrons," he told her and she nodded her head. She reached out and pulled the card off. It hadn't been opened yet, no surprise there. She opened the envelope and pulled the card out.

"Bastard," Rose breathed harshly and Sherlock looked up at her startled. "Not you," She said walking over with the card and handing it to him. He looked it over and nodded his head. The card read-

 _With hopes of a speedy recovery. See you soon._

 _CAM_

"It's a threat," He said and Rose nodded her head.

"Of course it is," Rose said sitting down lightly on the edge of his bed.

"The flowers are too. In the 1800 hundreds couples that weren't supposed to be together used flowers to send messages to each other without their families knowing. Each kind of flower had a different meaning; even colors could change their meaning." Sherlock said and Rose let him ramble for a minute, even though she was well aware of flowers having a different meaning. "Yellow roses for example, meant I just want to be your friend where as a white rose meant love." He told her and she nodded her head trying to ignore the way his voice had hitched ever so slightly on the word love. "Of course not all flowers had a happy meaning. And Rhododendrons were a threat. They are not a happy flower." He finished and Rose nodded her head before she walked over and picked up the flowers and walked them over and dumped them in the trash. She walked back over to Sherlock with a serious look on her face. She sat back down next to him on the bed and took a deep breath.

"You and I both know what a threat Magnussen is," she started and he looked like he wanted to say something to that but thought better of it. "But I need you to promise me you won't do anything stupid, at least not until you are completely healed."

"But once I'm healed I can do something stupid?" He asked and she laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, once you're healed we'll work out a new plan. But until then you do what the doctors say, okay?" He opened his mouth, most likely to say something scathing about the doctors but Rose laid her finger on his lips and he closed his mouth. "I can't lose you, okay?" He nodded with her finger still on his lips. She smirked at him and moved her hand away. "And try to be nice to the nurses." She added but he smirked and shook his head.

"On that I make no promises." He told her and Rose laughed.

~*~M~*~

Rose stood down the hall from Sherlocks' room and watched as Mary walked back and forth in front of the door. It had been a bit more then a week since their confrontation with Mary and as far as Rose knew this was the first time Mary had come back to the hospital. She was now standing in front of Sherlocks' door, her hand on the knob. It spoke volumes to Mary's mental state that Rose was able to walk right up behind her without her knowing.

"You should go in," Rose said softly and Mary startled a little and then looked over at her. Her eyes were dark and she looked like she was not sleeping well.

"I'm not sure he'd want to see me," Mary said looking in the window at Sherlock. He had a few files open on his lap and was staring into space, most likely sorting something out in his mind palace.

"He does," Rose told her with assurance. "He's asked twice now if I've talked to you." Mary looked surprised at that and sighed.

"John is sleeping at Sherlock's flat," Mary said and Rose nodded her head.

"I know," Rose told her with a sympathetic look. "He's up in his old room again." Mary gave her a curious look and Rose shrugged.

"Sherlock won't let me sleep here anymore and... my flat feels to quiet. I've been sleeping in Sherlock's room. I feel closer to him there. Plus it's closer to the hospital." Rose told her and Mary nodded her head. Rose had a feeling she probably wasn't sleeping to well herself.

"Go in and talk to him," Rose told her with a small nudge from her shoulder. "It'll help, both of you." Mary nodded her head and pulled the door open and stepped into the room. Sherlock looked over at her and a small smile formed on his face. Rose let the door shut in front of her and decided she needed something to eat. She turned and headed for the cafeteria so they could talk.

~*~J~*~

Three days later found Rose in her room in her actual flat packing another overnight bag. She'd had to come home last night and do some wash and get some clean clothing. She was still staying at the hospital as long as Sherlock would let her then heading back to 221B Baker Street in the evenings. She was enjoying getting to know John a bit better, since he was still staying there too. She was pretty sure that he hadn't spoken to Mary since the night at Sherlock's flat with all of them, but she hadn't asked. She'd seen Mickey at Torchwood a few days ago. She felt bad that she hadn't seen him much lately, but he seemed pretty understanding about it. He'd grown so much in the last few years. She'd need to take time in the next few days to go down to the pub with him for a drink. Sherlock was well out of the woods now and the doctors said as long as he continued this way he'd be back at his flat by the end of the week. Just a bit over two weeks in hospital for a gunshot wound that almost killed him. She looked up when she heard someone pounding on her door.

"Rose Tyler you open the door this minute!" She winced at her mother's voice. She hadn't seen her mum since the day Sherlock got shot. She'd told her mum a friend of hers was hurt the next day over the phone, but hadn't gone into specifics. So far she'd skillfully kept that fact that she was seeing Sherlock Holmes from her mother. Somehow she didn't think that was going to last.

"I'm coming mum," Rose called heading for the door. She cursed Pete, since he was the only one she'd told she was heading back to her flat today when she'd talked to him this morning at the office.

"What is _this_!?" Jackie demanded thrusting the morning paper into Rose's face as soon as she opened the door. Rose pushed it back so she could see the headline.

 _Holmes' new Bride?_

The headline was followed by a picture of her at hospital with Sherlock. Rose groaned and took the paper from her mum. She hadn't even noticed and paparazzi there taking pictures.

"An inside source tells us that Holmes admitted that Rose Tyler, the Vitex heiress, was his wife when he was admitted to the hospital two weeks ago." Rose read a bit of the article out loud and the color drained from her face. That damned medic had gone off to some reporter. She briefly wondered how much he'd made off that little tidbit of information.

"How could you?" Jackie demanded from behind Rose and she rolled her eyes. "Without even telling your mother?" She added with a whine in her voice.

"Oh mum, I'm not married, would you relax? Sherlock just said that so I could ride in the ambulance with him." Rose froze for a moment as she wondered if Sherlock would see this article. And if he did, what would he think of it? Would he be mad?

"Sherlock?" Jackie demanded and Rose winced again. "So you are seeing Sherlock bloody Holmes?!" Jackie hollered and Rose smiled and nodded her head, in for a penny after all.

"Yes mum," Rose told her throwing the paper on the counter. She headed into the kitchen and started making tea, Jackie right behind her.

"How could you not tell me?" Jackie asked and Rose turned from the stove and gave her a look.

"I just-

"You were just embarrassed by your own mother is all," Jackie finished for her and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm not embarrassed by you mum," Rose said turning the stove on. "I just know what Pete had to threaten you with to keep you from looking Sherlock up when we first got here and I just wanted him for myself for a bit, okay?"

"Oh sweetie," Jackie said when she saw the look in her daughters eyes. "Oh my," She said then a smile broke out on her face. "How is he then?" Rose was a little lost in the change of direction so she took the bait.

"He's doing a lot better," Rose said taking the kettle off the stove when it whistled. "His doctor said he should be fit to leave by the end of the week." Rose told her pouring a cup of tea for herself and her mum.

"That's wonderful," Jackie said picking up the cup and taking a sip. "So you'll bring him for dinner next Friday then, yeah?" She asked and Rose's jaw dropped. She'd walked right into that one.

~*~Bribery~*~

"I don't want to meet you mother," Sherlock told her and Rose tried not to take offence to that. She knew Sherlock didn't like being around his _own_ family. Rose was standing in the kitchen in his flat, making him a sandwich. John had gone back to his house yesterday, though she was pretty sure he still wasn't really talking to Mary.

"Sherlock it's just dinner," she told him setting the plate down in front of him. She was racking her brain with something she could bribe him with. Then she thought of something that might work.

"Did I tell you about the time I blew up Downing Street?" He looked up at her with interest and shook his head.

"No," He said, a note of suspicion in his voice. "I assume you mean in your home universe?" He asked and she nodded her head as she sat down across from him.

"Yep," She said nodding her head with a smile. "I'll tell you all about it, after dinner at my mums." He smirked and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," he told her picking up the sandwich she'd made. "We both know you'll tell me about it eventually." He took a bite and watched her for a few moments. "I can wait." Rose swore and sat back in her chair. What could she give him that would appeal to the scientist in him?

"Sherlock, have I ever told you about Daleks?" She asked and he gave her 'what have you got planned' look and shook his head. "They are the most dangerous alien I've ever come across. They are genetically modified to feel only hatred. Their one goal in life is to wipe out all other species in the universe." She said and he tilted his head and she knew she'd hooked him. "We have one on ice at Torchwood." She said and he put his sandwich down and steepled his fingers in front of his face. "I might be able to arrange it so you could sit in on an autopsy. I might even be able to convince Pete to let you help." She said and he looked very eager at the idea. Rose smiled brightly at him and now it was his turn to swear.

"Damn it, what time on Friday?" he conceded and Rose chuckled. She wasn't all that excited about going to dinner at her mums either, but she was excited she'd talked Sherlock into going with her.

"Six, but mum will want us there by 5:30, oh and she said we could bring John." Rose said walking over and hugging him gently. "I'd tell you you won't regret this, but I don't want to lie to you," she said and he groaned but she knew it wasn't in pain. "But I will tell you it'll be worth it."

~*~Dinner~*~

Rose stood in-between John and Sherlock on her parent's front porch. She was fairly sure that neither man really wanted to be there. John had jumped at the chance to get out of the house, since they weren't taking cases at the moment and he still wasn't speaking to Mary. Apparently he was sleeping in the spare room. And Rose had bribed Sherlock to come, though she had a feeling that wouldn't work so well next time. She herself wasn't really looking forward to this, but she put on a brave smile.

"Come on you two, it's just dinner." She said before she reached out and knocked on the door.

"Rose hun you don't have to knock," Jackie said as she pulled open the door and smiled at them.

"Sorry mum," Rose said stepping into the foyer and looking behind her at the men. "Mum this is-

"Sherlock Holmes!" Jackie all but squealed reaching out and taking Sherlock's arm and pulling him into the foyer. Sherlock looked startled and wrenched his arm out of Jackie's hand as soon as he was inside. Rose gave him an apologetic look and sighed. "Oh my goodness, I've read all those stories about you," Jackie gushed before she looked up at him. "Oh my, you have gorgeous eyes, doesn't he have gorgeous eyes Rose?" Jackie asked looking over her shoulder at Rose who was now blushing quite deeply. Rose met his eyes and gave him and easy smile that he couldn't help but return.

"Yeah, he does," Rose agreed quietly. Rose noticed John was still standing on the porch and stepped towards him. "I'm sorry John," Rose said reaching out for his hand. He took it and stepped into the foyer. "Mum this is John Watson, he's Sherlock's partner."

"Oh I've read all your blogs Dr. Watson." Jackie said turning from Sherlock to John and beaming at him. "They're a bit different then the books though."

"Books?" John asked looking back at Rose and she chuckled.

"I guess we didn't get to that bit did we?" Rose asked as Jackie dragged John into the sitting room where Pete was sitting with Tony. John turned around and looked at her with curiosity written on his face. "Later," she mouthed at him and Jackie dragged John over to a couch by the small fireplace.

"Sissy!" Tony yelled when Rose entered the room and Rose bent down as Tony launched himself into her arms.

"How's it going Anthony?" Rose asked ruffling his red hair.

"Good, my teacher says I'm incorrigible!" He pronounced as though it were the best thing in the world and Rose laughed.

Sherlock watched from a few steps behind her rather transfixed. He'd never really seen Rose interact with a small child before. She was very good with her little brother. She joked with him then reached down and tickled the boy and he laughed, throwing his head back. When Rose's laughter joined Tony's it was unlike any laugh he'd ever heard from her. It was pure joy, and he found himself wondering what she'd be like as a mother.

"Sherlock I take it?" Pete asked pulling Sherlock from his mind. He turned to the man standing next to him. He was in his late 40's, Sherlock could see that he'd had money for a good long time as he held himself as a man of wealth. He was balding but Sherlock could see where Tony got his red hair. He obviously worked in an office, left the field work to the younger generation. So this was the man who was and was not Rose's dad. Sherlock realized that Pete was holding out his hand and so he reached out and shook his hand.

"Yes," Sherlock said simply nodding his head once.

"She's quite good with him, isn't she?" Pete asked indicating Rose and Tony, who were now in another corner of the room playing with something.

"Our Rose will be a wonderful mother someday," Jackie said looking up from whatever she was talking to John about.

"Mum," Rose said, her tone warning but Jackie didn't hear her, or was totally ignoring her.

"You and Sherlock would make beautiful babies," Jackie said over her shoulder to where she knew Rose was. Rose looked up slowly to meet Sherlock's eyes, he had a very odd look on his face and Rose sighed.

"When's dinner mum?" Rose asked hopping to change the subject.

"In about 10 minutes," Jackie said and Rose nodded. "Tony darling go get washed up for dinner."

"Help me Sissy?" Tony asked and Rose smiled down at him.

"Course," She said taking his hand 'Be right back,' she mouthed at Sherlock before she walked out a side door, presumably to a wash room.

Rose helped her brother wash his hands and cursed her mother. Why would she say something like that? She didn't want Sherlock to think she was baby crazy. She wasn't even sure if she wanted kids. Tony splashed her and she splashed him back with a huge smile on her face. Oh who was she kidding, she wanted kids. She'd all but given up on the idea of kids when she decided to stay with the Doctor. He wouldn't even be open about how he felt about her. But since she'd been here, looking after Tony, seeing what it meant to be a mum from a different perspective, she'd grown fond of the idea again. She did not think kids were in Sherlock's plans though. While she personally believed he could be a good dad, she just didn't think he wanted kids. Which was fine, she was in love with him; kids were not a deal breaker.

"Tony I'm going to wash my hands now, go find mum okay?" Rose said pulling him off the stepping stool and setting him down on the floor.

"Thanks Sissy," he said running from the bathroom towards the dining room. Rose sighed as she dried her hands and hoped Sherlock wasn't to cross with her. She opened the door and almost shouted as Sherlock stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as his eyes swept over her and he tilted his head.

"You want to have children," He stated and Rose lightly growled in her throat and rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of telling people things they already know?" Rose snapped at him and he smirked. She did not want to do this here, in her mums' bathroom right before dinner. She knew Sherlock could be dense when it came to reading people, but how could he think it was a good idea, telling her here, in the bathroom, that there was no chance she'd ever be a mother if she stayed with him.

"So you do?" he asked sounding less sure of himself this time and Rose looked at him oddly.

"Yes Sherlock, I have always wanted to be a mother someday. I put that dream away when I met the Doctor though. But being here, watching Tony grow up, I started to think about it again. Started to want it again," Rose said knowing he'd see through a lie and it would hurt him.

"And you think if you stay with me you'll be putting that dream away again?" He asked and Rose swallowed hard and nodded her head. If he was about to try and end things with her for _her own good_ they were going to have some very heavy words, even if they were in her mums bathroom.

"Because you would not want to have children with someone like me," he said and Rose's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"No, God no, that's not it at all," Rose said reaching out and touching his arm. "I think you'd be a good dad, I think the earlier stages may bore you a bit, with diapers and 3am feedings," she said with a smirk and he smiled a little. "But I think you'd get the hang of it. I didn't think you wanted kids, and we've only been together a bit over 2 months and it seemed a little early for the 'kids' conversation." He looked worried then and sighed.

"Ah, I've brought this up to early," He said nodding his head, though he still looked oddly disappointed. "When would-

"Sherlock, do you want kids?" Rose asked cutting him off, now quite desperate to know what this was all about.

"I do," he told her simply. "I never thought to have the chance, as I did not want to do it alone and honestly I never thought I'd find someone I could stand long enough to procreate with, let alone fall-"

"Rose!" Jackie pounded on the door and Rose groaned. Talk about bad timing. Sherlock smiled softly at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek and Rose realized she'd been crying. "Dinner is ready, what are you doing in there and have you seen Sherlock?"

"I'm coming mum, just a second," Rose said still looking at Sherlock. "And yes, I've seen Sherlock," Rose said with a smirk and a giggle. "We'll be out in just a moment."

"Rose Tyler!" Jackie scolded and Rose laughed. She shook her head and put her hand on his chest.

"We can finish this conversation later yeah?" She asked and he nodded his head once.

"Yes," he agreed and Rose reached behind him and opened the door.

"Well at least you're both still fully clothed," Jackie said and Rose blushed scarlet and then noticed Sherlock was still wearing his coat and scarf.

"Come on Sherlock, I'll show you where the coat closet is," Rose said turning to her mum. "We'll be right out."

~*~Conversation~*~

"John, Rose told me you're married, where's your wife tonight?" Jackie asked and John looked frozen for a moment and Rose smiled at him.

"Mum, I told you Mary had to work late at the hospital tonight, she's a nurse, remember?" Rose said and John gave her a very thankful smile.

"Yes, of course," Jackie said nodding her head. Then she turned to Sherlock with a serious look. "So I've heard all about this Magnussen fellow, how's that going?" Jackie asked and Rose sighed and shared an exasperated look with Pete across the table.

"You didn't _hear_ about anything," Rose snapped as she scooped up some potatoes onto her plate. "You snuck into Pete's office and got into my files!" Rose said in an outraged voice. "Which then led to a huge row between you and Pete."

"That you snuck out in the middle of," Jackie pointed out picking up her glass of wine.

"Because I was in the middle of a case!" Rose said exasperated.

"Well if you kept me informed of what you were doing more. You never tell me anything," Jackie said and Rose shook her head. "Don't you think she should talk to her mum more about this Sherlock?" She asked looking to him and Rose about laughed. Looking to Sherlock for sympathy on this matter was not wise.

"I think Rose is an adult and doesn't have to run anything by you," Sherlock said and Rose squeezed his leg under the table and smiled at him.

"Oh you should just like _himself_ ," Jackie huffed shaking her head. "Just like him you are."

"Himself?" Sherlock asked and Rose sighed, she'd been doing a lot of that since they walked through the door. She'd hoped her mother could get through one whole dinner without bringing up the Doctor, obviously that had been too much to ask.

"She means the Doctor," Rose explained and Sherlock nodded his head.

"And do I remind you of the Doctor?" Sherlock asked looking to his right to Rose who looked down at her plate of food.

"At first yes, Sherlock you reminded me a lot of the Doctor," Rose told him truthfully, it was mostly useless to lie to Sherlock and she knew if she did he'd pull away from her.

"I see," Sherlock said nodding his head and John could feel the mood in the room shift. This was not going to be good. Sherlock looked at Rose once more and stood and walk out of the room.

"Oh Sherlock," Rose said standing and throwing her serviette down on the table and following after him. He was pacing in the sitting room, though he seemed to be talking to himself. He looked up when she entered and she wasn't sure if he looked mad or not.

"You didn't let me finish," Rose said and he shook his head.

"Is that what this has all been about?" He asked as though he hadn't heard her, or wasn't listening. "I remind you of your precious Doctor?" He demanded now he looked mad.

"Sherlock, yes, when I first met you you reminded me a lot of the Doctor." Rose told him again and he almost seemed to flinch. "But you don't anymore." She said firmly.

"Am I just a place holder till _the Doctor_ figures out a way to make it back here to fetch you?" Sherlock demanded and Rose gasped and stepped back. She had to wonder how long that had been weighing on his mind.

"No damn it, you're not some stupid place holder!" Rose shouted at him feeling frustrated. Hadn't they just been discussing kids half an hour ago?

"But I remind you of your Doctor-

"You did!" Rose told him with a shout. She knew everyone could hear them now and she really didn't care. "You don't now! Even things you do that the Doctor did don't make me think of him anymore." She said stepping up to him. "You're arrogant, you are always the smartest man in the room, and you are rude," She told him and he nodded his head, he knew his faults better than anyone. "But you're also funny, and sweet," He wrinkled his nose up at the word and Rose smiled. "You are openly affectionate with me; you treat me as your equal, even though we both know you are far smarter than me."

"You sell yourself short Rose," He told her and he no longer looked so upset.

"You are crazy, you can't sit still and you are a terrible patient," She finished with a smile at him. "Just because some of those things remind me of the Doctor in no way means I think of him when I'm around you. It does not mean that I'm waiting for him; I'm very much over him Sherlock. Of course I am because...Can you really not see it?"

"I can see you think you're-

"I don't _think_ anything Sherlock, I know," Rose told him laying her hand over his heart. He looked torn and Rose knew that he was warring with himself over what she hadn't quite said, trying to decide how to respond she was sure. He finally opened his mouth to say something but Rose put her finger over his lips to silence him. "Not until you're sure Sherlock, okay?" He finally nodded his head and then Rose leaned up and kissed him.


	10. Moving Forward

Chapter 10~*~ Moving Forward

Rose wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck as he pulled her more fully against him. She deepened the kiss and wished, not for the first time that night; that they were back at his flat and not in her mother's house. She knew where she wanted this kiss to go, knew she was finally ready, and of course they were standing in her mums' bloody sitting room. Sherlocks' hand went to her waist as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. One of them moaned softly but she wasn't sure which of them it was.

"So, as much as I love walking into these situations," John said and Rose giggled and pulled away from Sherlock, who looked far less amused. "We've got a case."

"We do?" Sherlock asked looking over Rose's head at John who nodded with a meaningful smile.

"I just got a text from Lestrade," he said giving Sherlock a hard look then looking back towards the dining room with meaning.

"Need some help on it?" Rose asked, totally picking up on John's subtle hints.

"Well, with Sherlock not at 100% it couldn't hurt," John said enjoying the way Sherlock sneered at his remark.

"Just because my body is still healing does not mean my mind is not working at above 100%," he told them and Rose nodded her head.

"Course you are sweetie," Rose said taking his hand and laughing at the way his face screwed up at the nickname. "No?"

"I think, decidedly not," he said and Rose laughed again and nodded.

"I'll go tell mum we've got to go," she said and Sherlock nodded his head as she walked off towards the dining room.

"I've already called us cabs," John said, his voice a bit lower than before and Sherlock gave him a puzzled look, why would they need two cabs if they were going to a case?

"Let's go before mum finishes cleaning Tony up," Rose said stepping back into the room. She was already holding all of their jackets and handed them out as they stepped towards the door. There were two cabs sitting there waiting for them and Rose beamed.

"Thanks John, you're a doll," Rose said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah well, at least one of is getting lucky," he said with a self-deprecating smile and she laughed then stopped and winced.

"Sorry," she said stepping over to the cab Sherlock was already standing by. "It will be okay, you'll see."

"Good night Rose," John said and Rose sighed and nodded her head and John got in a cab and Rose turned to Sherlock with a smile.

"So there's no case I take it?" Sherlock asked and Rose smiled brightly at him with a nod before she ducked into the cab.

"You comin' Sherlock?" Rose asked with a giggle as she looked up at him. He noticed she had shed the more polished accent again. He climbed in next to her and took her hand in his. Her pulse was up, like she was anticipating something. She didn't sit still the whole cab ride back to his flat, tapping her foot, flexing her fingers, rolling her neck, almost like she was getting excited about something. She had her wallet out a block before his flat and paid the driver as soon as he stopped. He opened the door, Rose behind him almost pushing him out the door. He got out a bit clumsily and straightened and turned towards the cab.

"What-" But he didn't get any farther as Rose practically jumped into his arms to kiss him and he stumbled back a step. His arms went around her waist and he moaned and Rose pulled back just a bit as he spun them towards his door.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked and his eyes locked onto hers and she knew it had not been pain. "Take me upstairs?" She said and he nodded and pulled out his keys. She pulled back so he could open the door and she took his hand and twisted around him so she was leading him into the flat.

"Shhhh," she said with her finger in front of her lips, they could both hear Mrs. Hudson puttering around in her flat and they didn't want to stop for a chat. She pulled him up the stairs and had the door unlocked and opened in seconds.

Rose reached out and pulled him into the room by his shirt and slammed the door behind her. She reached up and tugged lightly on his scarf, making him smile before she unwrapped it from his neck and dropped it beside them, forgotten. Then she reached up and ran her hands over his shoulders, under the collar of his shirt and ran her hand down the buttons of his shirt, being mindful of where he was still healing. She looked up at him shyly; she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. She hadn't realized she would feel so nervous; it had been a long while for her. He reached up and ran a single finger down her cheek, down her chin then down her neck and she lifted her head and hummed in pleasure. He leaned down slowly and kissed her, deepening the kiss almost immediately. It felt different this time; like he was letting something loose he'd been holding back for, well ever. Her hands went up to his shoulders again and she pushed his coat off and his hands went to her hips, digging his long fingers in as he pulled her closer to him. Rose's head began to swim and she thought for a moment she might pass out then she remembered, breathe! She pulled away for just a moment then leaned forward and kissed his jaw, up the line of it till she was right at his ear then she reached up on her tippy toes and nipped his ear lightly and he growled. His hands on her hips tightened again and he pulled her around so he could push her up into the door, one hand had come up to cradle her head before she hit the door and his long lean body was holding her in place now, kissing her in a way she'd never been kissed before. Rose's hands were everywhere as they kissed, she seemed unable to settle on a spot to touch him, and so she went from his shoulders to his hair to his arms and on to his chest, where she decided to start unbuttoning his shirt.

His free hand was working on untucking her blouse, needing to feel her skin under his hands. When he finally got the shirt out enough to slip his hand under the fabric they both groaned and Rose felt like she could stay in this moment forever. He pulled away suddenly and Rose was taken back when he didn't do anything but stare at her.

"I'm sure," he said his voice rough and his breathing fast and Rose blinked trying to bring her mind back into working order.

"Okay," She said nodding her head. "I'm sure too," she agreed finally thinking she understood what he meant as she continued to unbutton his shirt. The hand on her head slid down till he was holding the side of her neck, his thumb rubbing up and down just below her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Rose," he said looking her in the eyes as his other hand closed over her hands on his shirt. She loved his eyes; they were powerful, like they really did hold the answers to every askable question. She was pretty sure something powerful was about to happen here, but her brain still wouldn't catch up to the clues. "I..." he trailed off and leaned forward to kiss her again, though it was very light and quick this time and when he pulled back he was smiling. "I love you," he said, his voice low and full of emotion. Rose felt the tears spring to her eyes as he said the words. She knew just what he was giving her here, knew what it meant to him to be so vulnerable and she was touched beyond words, well almost. And to be the first one to say those words, that was taking a huge leap she hadn't though he would risk.

"I love you too," she said pulling her hand out of his to reach up and run it through his hair, which was getting a bit long. He sighed in contentment as he lowered his head to hers so their foreheads were touching. He stood there just like that for a moment and Rose felt a tear roll down her cheek. Finally he pulled back and brought his hand off her neck to wipe the tear away with his thumb. He pulled her other hand away from his shirt and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Then he stepped back from her and gently pulled her away from the door by her hand and turned and walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

~*~Pillow Talk~*~

Rose was drifting in the moment between sleep and wakefulness. She had never been happier than she was lying in Sherlocks' bed, tucked in his arms and half asleep. Her body felt loose and so relaxed. There was nothing like lying in bed naked next to the man you loved. She was pretty sure she could sleep for days she was so relaxed. Sherlock shifted just a bit and Rose opened her eyes and smiled lazily at him.

"Did I wake you?" He asked apologetically.

"Wasn't sleeping," she said groggily as her hand started to move over the planes of his chest, playing with the sparse hair there.

"You were very close then," he told her and she shrugged her free shoulder and kissed the side of his chest closest to her lips.

"I don't mind," She said with a satisfied sigh. She ran her hand lightly around the healing flesh on his abdomen and remembered vividly how scared she'd been when John called her to tell her Sherlock had been shot. She had been in Sherlock's flat, waiting for them when John called her from hospital.

 _Rose paced in front of the fireplace looking at her watch again with a sigh. They were only about half an hour late now so she was trying not to worry, but it wasn't working very well. She was imagining everything from Magnussen having them both killed to Sherlock doing something crazy and getting them arrested. She looked at her watch again and growled in frustration before she plopped down in Sherlocks chair and sank down in the chair till her head was resting on the back. She sat there for a few minutes before she finally decided that she was going to have to do something or she'd go crazy. She stood up to go make tea when her mobile rang. She picked it up off the table by Sherlocks chair and saw it was John._

" _Oh thank god, are you guys on your way back?" She asked after answering it._

" _Rose, something happened," John said and Rose sank back down into the chair. She could hear from John's voice that it was something very bad. "Sherlock's been shot." He said and she gasped as she stood right back up._

" _Is he...John is he..." She couldn't quite seem to get the words out. She needed to know but she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth._

" _He's still in the OR," John told her and Rose took a deep breath to keep from crying and walked towards the door. "I don't...its bad Rose." He said and she grabbed her keys._

" _I'm on my way, John. I'll be there soon as I can." She said briefly before she hung up the phone quickly. She let out a shaking sob and raised her hand to her mouth. She couldn't lose him now. He would be ok, he had to be. She got herself under control and rushed out of the flat to grab a cab._

Sherlock watched as she ran her hand around his chest, he'd been sure she was asleep earlier and had shifted down just a bit to join her when she'd looked at him and smiled. Now he watched as she ran her hand over his chest and noticed a slight change in her breathing when her hand ran around the forming scar. He tightened his arm around her and she turned her face into his shoulder.

"I'm okay Rose," he told her and she nodded her head in the crook of his arm. After she composed herself a bit she turned to look up at him.

"I know you are," she said with a little nod. "It was just really scary; I thought I was going to lose you." She said and this time she laid her palm gently on the wound. The stitches had been removed before he left and it looked like it was going to leave a small circular scar.

"I'm sorry," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"'S not your fault," she told him as she moved her hand away from the scar and up to his chest. They just laid there for a moment as he listened to her breathing even out. He wanted to ask her something, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to it. He wasn't sure if it was too soon, he obviously wasn't very good at judging things like that as the talk of children last night had proved. It was almost 2 in the morning after all; perhaps such a big conversation should be saved for daylight hours? But then he thought back to what John had told him a few days ago about where Rose stayed while he was in hospital and he found himself doing something he never did, speaking without really thinking about it.

"John mentioned you stayed here while I was in hospital," Sherlock said in a casual tone and Rose giggled. She pushed up a bit and rested her head in her hand and smiled down at him.

"Is that okay?" she asked still smiling; she didn't think it would have bothered him, but maybe she was wrong. He did like his personal space, and didn't like people mucking about with his things.

"Course it is," Sherlock reassured her as he reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you might want to make it a more... permanent arrangement?" Rose's eyes went wide and she smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth, it was a smile Sherlock hadn't seen in a long while.

"You mean, move in here?" she asked trying to ascertain what exactly he meant. "Like into John's old room or-

"Or here, with me" Sherlock told her nodding his head. "In this bed, every night."

"My bed is bigger," Rose told him and he rolled his eyes. She couldn't believe he was really asking her to move in with him. She also knew like his confession of love last night this was a huge step for him.

"Then we'll switch them," he told her and she laughed and leaned over and kissed him, hard, running her hand down his side. She was hoping to express just how excited she was by the idea. He sat up quickly flipping them, never breaking the kiss, so he was towering over her, holding her to him with his arm. He pulled away and let Rose fall back onto the bed with a soft thump as she hit the pillows.

"Is that a yes then?" he asked huskily and Rose smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes," she told him reaching up to run her hands through his hair. "Yes Sherlock I'll move in with you," the smile that stretched across his face lit up his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her again.

~*~Music~*~

Rose came too slowly with a soft sigh as she stretched her whole body. She smiled as she remembered she was not in her bed, but in Sherlocks. She could see the faintest bits of light coming in through the window and wondered what time it was. She looked over and realized Sherlock was not in bed with her and frowned. Then she tilted her head as a noise from the living room drifted back to her and she smiled. She rolled over and winced when she saw it was only 6:45 in the morning. Oh this living together thing was going to be interesting she thought as she sat up. She looked around the room trying to spot her clothing but was coming up empty. Then she spotted one of Sherlocks' dressing gowns draped over the chair across from the bed. She got out of bed and walked over and picked up the navy blue, silk robe and wrapped herself in it, loving the feel of the silk against her skin. She walked over to the open bedroom door and stood just inside it listening. He'd played the violin a few times during the month they had been working on uncovering all of Magnussen's secrets, but it had never sounded like this.

Before it had sometimes been a bit dark, especially after he'd found out his brother knew what was going on. Sometimes it had been a bit frantic, like when they'd hit a wall in some part of their investigation and she could just tell he was crawling out of his skin with irritation. And once she'd woken up and come downstairs to him playing something that made her want to cry it was so bleak. That had been the night after they discovered Applegate and figured out they would not be able to just hack in and delete the files.

But now the music coming from the living room made her want to waltz around the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. It was happy and excited but still soft and romantic. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the hall then across the kitchen and found him staring out the window as he played. His body swayed just a bit as he played, moving with the music and Rose just stood there watching. She was sure she'd never heard the song before and wondered if he'd written it. As the song drew to a close Rose stepped fully into the living room and began to clap softly. Sherlock turned and smiled at her nodding his head once in thanks. She could see he'd known she was there and that made her smiled even more. Sneaking up on him was going to be hard; she may have to work on that.

"That's a pretty good way to wake up," Rose told him and he winced slightly as he opened his violin case.

"Yes, sorry, I tend to play when the mood strikes," he told her and she nodded.

"I remember and I don't mind" she assured him stepping over to him. It was then that he really noticed what she was wearing. The silk robe was a bit long on her and the hem drug on the ground just a bit. He could tell she'd thrown only it on before coming out here and it made him smirk. He was wearing one of his dressing gowns as well, only it was red, he also had on his pajama bottoms and nothing else. The robe was not tied and Rose rand her finger across his chest lightly.

"Are we up this early for a reason?" She asked in a soft voice, running her fingers down the edge of his open dressing gown.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her and she nodded her head. She understood how restless he'd been these last few weeks while he healed. She'd eventually talked Lestrade into sending over some files he could solve in bed. But he was pretty well on his way to being mostly healed and he was going to need a real case soon.

"Well, it's too early to be out of bed," she said taking his hand as his face fell. He hadn't gotten the impression that she was upset, but maybe he'd read her wrong. "Why don't we go back to bed and I'll see if I can't help you sleep?" She said suggestively and his eyes met hers and she winked. He reached forward and tugged on the tie on her robe loosening it causing the robe to part down the middle a bit. "And in the morning we'll phone Lestrade and see if he's got anything good you can work on, hmm?" She asked and he nodded his head as she started back towards his room, pulling him along by the hand.

"It is morning you know," he told her and she giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not working so it's not morning till at least 8am," she told him pulling him into his room and pushing the door closed behind them.

~*~Him~*~

Rose was sitting outside Speedy's with a book and a cup of coffee waiting for Sherlock. He was on his way home from his first full case, a 9 at least, since he got shot. He'd done some minor then some major consulting for Lestrade over the last month but she and John had made him take things a lot slower than he would have liked. She had been living with him for about two weeks now and things were going great. She'd never lived with a man before, as the Doctor didn't count. Living on the TARDIS with him was in no way the same as living with Sherlock. There had been a slight adjustment period and a few minor rows over how to fit their things together.

 _"Yes I need_ six _microscopes!"_ he'd told her as she tried to make more room in the kitchen. She'd ended up just moving four of them to John's old room, after talking it out with a sulky Sherlock.

" _Yes Sherlock, I assure you_ all _of my clothing is essential._ " she'd told him after the third box of clothing was put in the bedroom. She eventually put half her clothing in the dresser in John's old room too, since the closet in Sherlock's room was not very big.

She lifted her coffee and took a sip as she tried to read. But she broke out into a smile as she thought about Sherlock's horrified face when he'd gone into the bathroom after she unpacked in there. He'd obviously never lived with a woman. She chuckled and went back to her book. She was reading a romance novel, which Sherlock teased her about relentlessly. But she couldn't read sci-fi or mystery; she got enough of that in real life. And she was, at heart, a romantic. She was so engrossed in the book 10 minutes later that she almost didn't notice the black town car that pulled up to the curb. She looked at it without moving her head, her sunglasses hid the movement. It was definitely Mycroft. But she didn't make any move to acknowledge his presence behind the tinted windows. She was no longer reading but she turned the page anyway and took another drink of her coffee, though it had suddenly gone a bit bitter.

Mycroft had been hanging around on the fringes of their lives all month. He'd sent a high-end moving service to her flat as a 'gift' since Sherlock couldn't do any heavy lifting. He'd shown up twice in the last month to 'check in' on Sherlock and see how he was doing. He was nothing but pleasant to her when he was there and it had her instincts screaming. He was up to something. This was the first time he'd seeked her out without Sherlock there. Finally she heard a door open and the distinct sound of Mycroft walking over with that ridiculous umbrella, even though it was so unusually sunny Rose was wearing sunglasses in November. He stepped up next to her table and Rose rolled her eyes. She held up a hand with her pointer finger up and turned the page again. Eventually she looked up, as though she'd just had to finish some part of her book.

"Myke," she said with a smile and his upper lip twitched but he said nothing at the nickname. Sherlock had told her it was what their mum called him and he hated it.

"Miss Tyler," he said looking down at her. "I was hoping to have a word with you." He said looking down at the other chair sitting across from her and she sighed. "When are you expecting Sherlock?" He asked and she could tell from his tone he was hoping she wasn't expecting him for a while.

"Why don't you have a seat?" She told him with no feeling behind the words, making it clear that she didn't want him to sit. But he pulled the chair back nonetheless and took a seat. Rose set her book down on the table and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. "I'm not expecting him back for a bit, he's finishing up a case with John." She told him, even if it wasn't quite true, he should be back to the flat in a matter of minutes. "So, what can I help you with Myke?" His eye twitched at the name and Rose had to hold back her laugh.

"I just wanted to commend you for keeping Sherlock's focus off of such a dangerous case." Mycroft said and Rose rolled her eyes and sat forward in her chair. She knew he was talking about the Magnussen case, which they had not been working on while Sherlock healed.

"I'm not 'keeping Sherlock's focus' off of anything. We're waiting till he's fully healed before we start working on the Magnussen case again." Rose told him looking him in the eyes.

"I think it would be a wise choice to stay away from that case, for your own good." he said like he was at all concerned for her welfare. She'd done nothing to deserve his distrust and she was getting a bit tired of it.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rose said dryly as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You really should, I'd hate for Sherlock to find out about the new experiment going on at Torchwood." her eyes went wide for just a moment then she shrugged.

"I don't care about some experiment Torchwood is doing," Rose told him, though the nerves in her voice were quite apparent. "It doesn't have anything to do with me." Rose said her voice a bit firmer when she spoke again.

"I doubt Sherlock will see it that way," Mycroft told her, the threat clear in his voice. Rose took a deep breath as she looked away from him for just a moment. How the hell did he know how Sherlock would feel about an experiment like the one at Torchwood? She knew for a fact that Sherlock wouldn't confide in him about something like that.

"I'm not going to try and convince Sherlock to stop pursuing the Magnussen case, he is a bad guy and he needs to be brought down." Rose told him and he leaned back resting both his hands on top of his umbrella.

"Then I'll tell Sherlock about the dimension canons" Mycroft threatened and she smirked at him before she sighed and looked behind him.

"You just did," Rose told him sounding resigned and Mycroft turned around in his seat to find Sherlock standing behind him, his hand tucked into his trouser pockets, his face unreadable.

"I can't help but wonder why you're so protective of Magnussen Brother Mine. What could he possibly have on _you_?" Sherlock said, his voice betraying no emotions as he stared hard at his brother.

"That is none of your concern," Mycroft said standing quickly. Rose could see he was upset, but whether with them for being so uncooperative or himself for not realizing Sherlock was there, she wasn't sure.

"I could help you," Sherlock told him now sounding sincere.

"No, _you_ can't," Mycroft said as he stood. He looked between the two of them before he walked back over to his car and the driver got out and opened the door for him. He stepped in and a moment later the black town car was driving away. Sherlock turned to Rose with a raised eyebrow and Rose took a deep breath. She stood and pulled a few pounds out of her pocket and tossed them on the table.

"Just so you know I wasn't keeping this from you on purpose." Rose told him as they walked up the steps to 221B. "They only just started working on it a week ago and haven't even gotten past the theory stage."

"Though whatever it is you knew it would upset me," he accused and she rolled her eyes. She unlocked the door and he followed her into their flat. It was still strange for him, to be living with a woman. It was not something he'd ever seen himself doing, let alone enjoying.

"I may have worried that you'd be... upset," Rose said when really she meant insecure.

"So Torchwood is trying to find a way back into your home universe?" he asked his voice a bit hard. She should have known he'd figure it out with the little information he'd been given. She threw her sunglasses onto the desk and turned to face him.

"Okay first off, it may be the universe I'm from, but this is my home now. But yes, that is what they're doing." Rose told him taking his hand. He gave her a long hard look and Rose didn't blink. "I'm not even part of the project and I've campaigned against it to Pete." She explained with a deep sigh. Finally Sherlock nodded his head and released her hand.

"I am unaccustomed to feeling like this," he said almost through clenched teeth. And for a moment he felt as he had when she'd first asked him out. Worried that he'd be terrible at this, afraid that he'd hurt her. He hated feeling so unsure of her feelings, but part of him still could not comprehend her loving him, with all his many faults.

"Everyone gets ins- worried in a relationship." Rose said cutting herself off before she said insecure. She didn't think he'd like that particular wording. "But you have _nothing_ to be worried about." She implored wanting to take his hand again but unsure if her touch would be welcome at the moment.

"This isn't like some normal bloke you fancied as a teen though," Sherlock said and Rose sighed, apparently they were going to have this talk again. They'd gone over this again once a few weeks ago when they'd been unpacking her things.

" _Rose" Sherlock called from the bedroom as she tried to organize the kitchen. She pulled her head out of one of the lower cabinets and looked back towards the bedroom._

" _Yes?" She called pulling herself up off the floor. Sherlock came out of the room holding something in his hand. He'd been unpacking some of her bedroom boxes._

" _What's this?" He asked holding out his hand. Resting in his palm was a long chain, all coiled up with a key resting on top. Yes, she still had her TARDIS key, it was big part of her life but she wasn't sure how he was going to take that. With his_ _recent_ _accusation that she was just using him till the Doctor showed up she didn't think he'd like knowing she still had this._

" _It's a key?" She said with a small smile, trying for a little levity and he just pursed his lips and gave her a look. "It's my TARDIS key." She told him and he looked down at the nondescript key sitting in his hand and frowned._

" _I recognize the chain," He said and she nodded her head. "You use to wear this all the time." He said and she nodded her head again. He could probably tell her the exact date he'd last seen her wear it._

" _Yeah," She said stepping closer to him. "I stopped wearing it a while ago," She said and now he nodded his head. After she'd told him about her first meeting with Magnussen Sherlock had ranted about 'how dare he threaten you like that?!' and he'd told her as soon as he'd calmed down that they would figure this out together. That he wasn't going to let Magnussen ruin everything she'd worked for. Rose had gone home that night and taken the key off and put it in a safe she had in her flat. She hadn't needed it anymore, hadn't needed that last part of the Doctor anymore._

" _When?" he asked and she smiled at him, he really wanted her to say it; he may even need to hear it._

" _After I told you about Magnussen," She told him finally reaching out to put her hand on his arm. "Once I realized..." She trailed off and smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. "Once I realized I was falling in love with you I took it off. I'll always have that time, I'll never forget it. But you're it for me Sherlock. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _He reached out and took her free hand and tugged her hard enough to have her stumbling into him with a giggle. He leaned down and kissed her, putting the key in her hand as he did. When he pulled back he had a determined look on his face._

" _You should keep it out here in the living room maybe, somewhere where you can see it," He told her and she smiled brightly then kissed him again._

"No you're right, he was a 900 year old alien who was incapable of sharing his feelings with me," she told him trying not to get angry at him. She knew he wasn't trying to be insensitive, even if he was doing a good job of it. "Where as you are a genius who told me as soon as you realized you loved me."

"Why are you campaigning against this project?" He asked and Rose hoped the worst of the discussion was behind them.

"Because it's incredibly dangerous. The Doctor himself couldn't cross over when I got trapped here. What they're doing has the potential of destroying both universes." She finished with a shake of her head. "Pete seems to think it's important that we're able to at least contact that universe, in case we ever need the Doctor."

"But you don't think it's worth the risk," he said meeting her eyes.

"No, I don't," she said shaking her head. She stepped closer to him and brushed his hair back from his face a bit, he really needed a haircut. "Listen to me, I'll tell you this as much as you need to hear it okay? I'm not going anywhere." She told him and she meant it. She hoped as time passed he'd need to hear it less, but she'd always tell him she wasn't going anywhere. "If the Doctor were to appear right here, right this second I wouldn't care at all." She said taking his hand with a smile. "Well, that's not totally true; I'd worry about why he was here, because the Doctor showing up is never good news." She stepped up so she was almost chest to chest with him and looked up. "But all I'd do is help him with whatever he was here for and then send him on his way. Because I am HOME," He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her all the way to him now and Rose sighed.

"Well John said it was shocking to walk in on that, but I just think its sweet," Rose jumped and turned towards the door to find Mary standing there with a sad smile on her face. Rose hadn't seen Mary since that day at the hospital when Mary had come to see Sherlock. She had popped a bit and now really looked pregnant. Rose smiled at her as she pulled away from Sherlock and took a deep breath. She'd been trying to stay out of the things going on with Mary and John, but she'd started to think of Mary as her friend before this all happened and now that Mary was here she was going to show it. She walked over to Mary and engulfed her in a tight hug. Mary just stood there for a long second then she brought her arms up and hugged her back.

Rose heard a door close softly towards the back of the flat and knew Sherlock had gone to their room. Rose was not at all surprised when Mary started to shake a bit, sobbing quietly. Sherlock must have known Mary needed this release, but would not do it in front of him. He could be very perceptive when he tried. Rose patted Mary's back, but the tears didn't last more than a minute before Mary was stepping back and wiping her eyes quickly. She looked a bit embarrassed and Rose smiled at her.

"Tea?" Rose asked and Mary nodded.

"What I'd really like is a glass of whiskey," Mary said as they walked back to the kitchen and Rose smiled in sympathy.

"How far along are you now?" Rose asked as Mary sat down at the little table and she set about making tea.

"I'm five months, yesterday," Mary said as she laid her hands on her belly. Rose could see the sadness etched on Mary's face and she wished she knew how to make things better.

"Sherlock told me his parents invited you and John to Christmas next month." Rose said as she poured the tea.

"Yes they did," Mary said nodding her head. "John is going," meaning she was not planning on going.

"But you're not?" Rose asked and Mary took a deep breath.

"I don't want to make a joyous day clouded with tension." Mary told her as she took her tea from Rose.

"John is going to come around," Rose assured her reaching across the table to put her hand on Mary's. "He loves you."

"Not if he's read what's on that thumb drive he doesn't," Mary said shaking her head a fierce look on her face. "Not anymore."

"You still love John though, don't you?" Rose asked and Mary nodded her head hard.

"Of course I do," Mary said with obvious distress. "If I had this all to do again I would do it differently. I would have been honest with him from the beginning but I was just so scared I'd lose him and now I have anyway." Mary shook her head pulled her hand away from Rose's.

"I don't think you have," Rose said taking a sip of her tea.

"He won't even talk to me," Mary told her putting her hands around the cup. "He asks about the baby after my appointments and still makes sure I have everything I need for that, but he won't talk to me about anything."

"He's just processing, I really think he'll come aground." Rose told her honestly. "Please come to Christmas?" Rose asked with a pleading look. "We should all be together over Christmas. Please?" Mary sighed and looked Rose in the eyes then nodded once.

"Okay," She agreed with a sad sigh.

"Did you hear all that?" Sherlock asked as he pulled the phone back from the slightly open door and put it to his ear.

"Yes," John said sadly. "Though Rose would kill you if she knew you were eavesdropping on her."

"John, how much did you love Mary before all this came out?" Sherlock asked as he eased the door closed and sat down on his bed.

"More than I've ever thought possible." John answered sadly and Sherlock could hear the heartache in his friends' voice.

"And now?" Sherlock asked and John sighed but did not answer him. "I think you know what you need to do John."


	11. Almost

Chapter 11~*~ Almost

Rose was drumming her fingers on her knee as the car drove. She'd never done 'meeting the parents' before. She had known Mickey's grandmother her whole life and Jimmy, well he was just a jerk and had never asked. She was excited, but she was incredibly nervous. What if they didn't think she was good enough for Sherlock? He was a bonafide genius and she was a former shop girl turned alien chaser. Not that she planned on telling them that, at least not right out of the gates. The fact that Mycroft was going to be there made her feel that much worse. Was he going to be an ass all night? She looked to the front of the car at Sherlock, who was sitting next to John and took a deep breath. He looked away from the window and looked over his shoulder and caught her eyes and smiled at her. And she felt all the nerves just fade away. Yes, she could do this, Sherlock had made it through (most of) a dinner with her mum, she could do this. She looked to her other side at Mary and realized she had nothing to worry about compared to what Mary was going through. She was glad John had offered to drive them all up there so Rose could be sure Mary came. She patted Mary's leg and smiled at her and Mary gave her a tight smile in return.

"Should be there in about 5 minutes," John said over his shoulder and Rose took a few deep breaths.

"Rose if you don't stop breathing like that you are going to faint." Sherlock said from the front seat and Rose stuck her tongue out at him and John chuckled. Rose met his eyes in the rearview mirror and he smiled.

"Have you met his parents John?" Rose asked as she started drumming her fingers on her knee again. Sherlock looked over his shoulder at her again and smirked. He had already told her she didn't have anything to worry about; mummy and dad were going to love her. This was the first time in years he'd been looking forward to going home. Even the fact that Mycroft was going to be there couldn't spoil his mood.

"Just for a second," John said as they pulled through a gate and drove up a long gravel path towards a sweet looking house up the way a bit. "Sherlock was...helping them out the door when I came home." John said and Sherlock gave him a dark look and John shrugged and Rose giggled. They pulled up to a beautiful red brick house and Rose looked out the window as John pulled to the area Sherlock told him to park.

"You grew up here?" Rose asked looking over her shoulder at Sherlock.

"We moved here when I was 10," Sherlock told her as they all got out of the car. He walked around the front keeping an eye on the front door as he walked over to Rose. "Mummy can be a bit much at first," he said in an undertone and she smiled, holding back a laugh. Every time he said that she wanted to laugh because all she could hear was 'are you my mummy?' "But they are genuinely good people."

"Course they are Sherlock," Rose said stepping up on her tippy toes. "They raised you didn't they?" She loved the light blush that tinted his cheeks before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Sherlock!" Rose turned as a plump woman in a flowery, flowy blouse came hurrying out of the house. She had a huge smile on her face as she rushed over to the four of them.

"Oh John so nice to see you again!" She said as she pulled John into a hug. "And you must be Mary, oh look at that little one!" She said as she released John and turned to Mary. "May I?" She asked holding out her hand and Mary smiled, a real smile, and nodded her head. Ms. Holmes gently laid her hand on Mary's belly and chuckled. "Oh babies are just wonderful! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you," John said with a bright smile as well. "We're very excited." He said taking Mary's hand and Mary's eyes went wide and Rose wondered how long it had been since John had touched her.

"And you," Mrs. Holmes said turning to Rose. "You must be Rose!" She said stepping up to her with a huge smile.

"What do you mean 'you must be Rose?'" Sherlock asked looking surprised. "I didn't even tell you she was coming, how did- ah, Mycroft is already here, isn't he?" Sherlock asked looking back up at the house.

"What do you mean you didn't tell her I was coming?!" Rose asked a bit outraged.

"Oh dear, he's so closed lipped." Mrs. Holmes said looking sternly at Sherlock. "Had to hear all about her from Mycroft didn't we?" Rose's heart sank at her words. She dreaded to think what Mycroft might have told them about her. "Though I can see why he kept you a secret." She said turning to Rose with serious eyes.

"You can?" Rose asked with trepidation.

"Wanted such a beauty all to himself didn't he?" She said as her face broke out into a huge smile. "I want to hear all about you, Mycroft says you work for the government too?"

"Yeah, sort of," Rose said shooting Sherlock a glare and he had the decency to look a bit contrite. "I'm sorry Sherlock didn't tell you I was coming Mrs. Holmes." Rose told her as Mrs. Holmes took Rose's arm and started leading her towards the house.

"Oh please call me Martha dear," She said patting Roses arm. "Mycroft tells us you two are living together?" She said as everyone followed the two of them towards the house.

~*~F~*~

"Is it only 2 o'clock?" Mycroft asked sounding terribly bored as he sat back in his chair. "I feel like it's been Christmas day for a week, how can it be only two o'clock?" He said, sighing.

"Got somewhere to be Mycroft?" Sherlock asked from his seat at the table.

"Mykey, is this your laptop?" Martha asked as she moved a cutting board off of a grey laptop and he winced.

"On which depends the security of the free world. Yes," He said leaning forward as she moved to the sink with the cutting board. "And you had potatoes on it."

"Well don't leave it lying about if it's so important," she scolded and Sherlock smirked before he took a bite of a minced pie.

"Somebody tell me why we're doing this again? We never do this." Mycroft said with a slight whine to his voice this time.

"Because Sherlock is healed and we're all very happy about it," she told him with a stern glare over her shoulder. "And apparently we're meeting Sherlocks girlfriend as well." She said smiling sweetly at Sherlock. "Whom I like very much."

"Ah, yes, her." Mycroft said with a slight sneer.

"Behave Myke," she said tapping him on the shoulder. He winced and then shook his head.

"Mycroft is my name, you should know as you gave it to me, if you could kindly see your way to the end." Mycroft complained and she just smiled and patted his cheek.

"Mummy, you haven't touched your punch, don't you like it?" Sherlock asked and his mother smiled at him and picked her drink up off a tray on the counter.

"It's wonderful, thank you." She told him and Sherlock flashed Mycroft a smug smile.

"These two are for Mary and Rose?" She asked pointing to the tray. Sherlock nodded and she picked it up and walked towards the kitchen door. "You two be nice." She scolded before she walked out the kitchen door and into the living room.

"How are you two doing in here?" She asked setting the tray down on a side table and handing Rose and Mary a cup. They were sitting together on the sofa, a large book lying open in front of both of them.

"Fine thank you Martha," Rose said raising her cup to her lips.

"Did you write this?" Mary asked closing the book so Martha could see the cover.

"Oh dear, that silly thing. I wrote that so long ago" She said and Rose noticed a slight blush touch her cheeks. She stood shaking her head just a little and walked over to James, Sherlock's father. He was lighting a few candles on the mantel. Rose and Mary shared a look of adoration when Martha kissed his cheek before walking out of the room.

"Complete flake my wife, but as it happens she's a genius," James said turning to smile at the girls.

"She was a mathematician?" Mary asked as she put the book on the table next to her.

"Gave it all up for children, and latterly competitive line dancing." He told them in a false whisper with a wink.

"Seriously?" Rose asked with a giggle. Now that was something she'd love to see. She wondered what she'd have to bribe Sherlock with to take her dancing.

"She insisted. I never could bring myself to argue with her. I'm something of a moron, you see, and she's unbelievably hot." He said with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows and Rose and Mary smiled widely.

~*~Outside~*~

"Are you still insisting on following up on this Magnussen case?" Mycroft asked and he flicked off the ash on his cigarette.

"After the new year," Sherlock said nodding his head as he plucked the cigarette from Mycroft's fingers and took a drag. Mycroft gave him an offended look and Sherlock shrugged offering it back. Mycroft shook his head and pulled a pack from his breast pocket. He lit a new one and gave Sherlock a questioning look then looked at the cigarette in his hand.

"If you must know, Rose threw my secret stash away." He told him and Mycroft smiled for the first time all day.

"Interesting," Mycroft mused before he took a drag. "Why Magnussen?" He asked as Sherlock took another drag, though his eyes kept darting to the door. "He's not your usual kind of puzzle."

"He attacks people who are different and preys on their secrets - why don't you?" Sherlock asked, though he was sure he knew why. Magnussen had something on Mycroft, he just didn't know what. And his brother wasn't about to tell him.

"He never causes too much damage to anyone of importance; he's far too intelligent for that. And he's occasionally useful to us. A necessary evil, not a dragon for you and your _girlfriend_ to slay." Mycroft said with a slight sneer and Sherlock looked over at him but didn't take the bait.

"Dragon-slayers" Sherlock repeated and nodded his head. "Rose would love that description." he said with a smirk and Mycroft rolled his eyes. The front door opened and Sherlock and Mycroft jerked as their hands flew behind their backs.

"Are you two smoking?" Their mother yelled giving them a hard stare.

"No!" Mycroft said at the same time Sherlock said, "It was Mycroft." She stared at them for another long second then closed the door and they both brought their cigarettes back out.

"I have, by the way, a job offer I should like you to decline." Mycroft said in an off handed way and Sherlock looked sideways at him and shrugged.

"I decline your kind offer." Sherlock said with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"I shall pass on your regrets." Mycroft said with a curt nodded.

"What was the job?" Sherlock asked after a few moments. He was a bit curious; Mycroft didn't normally tell him to turn down jobs.

"MI6, they want you back in Eastern Europe. An undercover assignment," Mycroft said before taking a drag of his cigarette. "One which would have proved fatal in, I think, less than six months."

"And why don't you want me to take it?" Sherlock asked with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Tempting," Mycroft said with the same smirk. "But on balance you have more utility closer to home." Mycroft said looking down at his feet for a moment.

"How do I have utility?" Sherlock asked him. Mycroft smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Here there be dragons," He sighed and looked down at his cigarette before flicking it away. "This isn't agreeing with me, I'm going in." He said as he walked towards the door. Sherlock watched him walk to the door. Mycroft put his hand on the knob before he stopped and turned back to Sherlock. "Also your loss would break my heart." He told Sherlock and he was stunned. It was not within his brothers' nature to be affectionate. But Sherlock could see by the look on his face he was being sincere. He wasn't sure what to say to that. A few months ago he would have played it off as nothing, but his brother had been with him through a lot. And though he still seemed to distrust Rose for some reason, he knew he'd never do anything to hurt her.

"Thank you for looking out for me," Sherlock said with honesty and a slight pang of guilt and Mycroft nodded once before he opened the door and disappeared inside.

Rose took a step back from the window with a slight glare on her face as she turned to Mary. She wondered what Mycroft said that had put that touched, surprised look on Sherlocks face before he walked inside. James had gone off to help Martha with something and Rose shook her head. Mary smirked at her then chuckled when Rose sighed.

"Does he not remember that he was just shot?" Rose asked shaking her head. "And what's he out there doing with Mycroft?" She demanded pointing at the window. "He's smoking!" She growled.

"I thought you threw them all away," Mary said and Rose nodded her head.

"I did," She told her as she walked over to the fire. "Mycroft must have given him one." She said with a fierce voice. They both looked up as the side door opened and John came walking in. He looked like a bit of a wreck, his hair was ruffled like he'd run his hands through it and he was a bit red. Rose looked between the two of them and smiled.

"I'm just going to...go." She said walking out the door giving John a wink as she passed him. She stepped out the door and stopped. She really should go find Sherlock and give him a piece of her mind, but she just couldn't help but turn and listen.

"So, how are you feeling?" John asked shuffling his feet a bit and Mary feigned surprise.

"Oh! Are we doing conversation today?" She asked with a bit of a bite to her voice and John winced a bit. He took a deep breath then reached into his trouser pocked and pulled out the thumb drive then looked up and meet her eyes.

"Now? Really? Months of silence, and we're going to do this now? Here?" She asked giving him an odd look. Finally she took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, did you read it?" She asked resigned to having this conversation here.

"Come here a moment will you?" He asked holding out his hand.

"No," She said shaking her head. "Did you read it?" She asked again with a bit of fear this time.

"Just... come here would you?" John asked again and she sighed and shifted in her seat and pulled the blanket off her lap. She pushed herself up off the couch and walked over to John. John reached out and took her hand with his free hand and Mary took a deep breath, ready for the blow.

"I have been doing nothing but thinking about this, about what I want- need to say to you. These are prepared words Mary," He said and she let out a stuttered breath and nodded.

"Okay," She told him scared but a bit hopeful. He nodded his head and took a deep breath. He looked her right in the eyes before he spoke.

"The problems of your past are your business." He told her, his face full of emotions as he spoke. His eyes brimmed with tears. "The problems of your future are my privilege." He said and she sucked in a breath. He held up the thumb drive then smiled at her before he tossed it into the fire. She looked from him to the fire and back again tears filling her eyes.

"That's all I have to say. It's all I need to know." He told her and then he took her other hand in his. "No, I didn't read it." He finally answered her question from before. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a tiny sob.

"You don't even know my name," she finally got out through the tears.

"Is Mary Watson good enough for you?" He asked and she sobbed again nodding her head as he pulled her into a strong hug.

"You know listening at doorways is rude," Rose jumped about a foot at the voice behind her but luckily she didn't yelp. She turned and Sherlock was surprised at the tears in her eyes. So John and Mary had made up then, that was good news.

"You stink," Rose whispered before turning to the door and he winced. He'd hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Mary!?" John's worried voice came through the door and Rose turned to Sherlock. "Mary!" He shouted again and Rose's eyes went wide when Sherlock didn't look at all worried.

"Oh...you... bastar..." Her voice fell away as she slumped into his arms. He caught her easily and carried her limp body in through the door.

"Don't drink the punch," Sherlock said when he saw John leaning over an unconscious Mary. "She's fine, I assure you." He told John as he laid Rose out on the sofa. He touched her cheek for just a moment and hopped she would forgive him for this. He turned and walked out of the living room and headed towards the kitchen. Mycroft and his mother and father were all unconscious leaning on the table. He put his finger under all their noses, checking for breathing.

"Did you just drug my pregnant wife?!" John demanded as he followed him around the kitchen.

"Don't worry," he said and John scoffed. "I'm an excellent chemist." He told John over his shoulder as he slid something out from under Mycroft. "I calculated Mary's dose precisely, she'll be fine." Sherlock told him and John now saw it was a laptop he'd taking off his brother. "It'll only last about ten minutes, just long enough." He mumbled the last bit and John stopped.

"Just long enough for what Sherlock? What the hell have you done?" John demanded and when Sherlock looked back at him he was shocked. His eyes had gone flat, like they sometimes use to look, before Rose came into his life.

"A deal with the devil," Sherlock told him before he took a deep breath.

 _Sherlock was sitting at a small table in a little restaurant right across from the hospital. It had been ridiculously easy to bribe an orderly into helping him across the street to get something_ _decent_ _to eat. Rose had been bringing in sandwiches and pasta a few times, but he'd wanted a steak for weeks. Rose was at a downtown pub at the moment with_ _Mickey. He took_ _a deep breath as the door opened and someone walked in and headed straight to his little table. It had also been easy to set up this meeting behind Rose's back. It was weighing on him in a way his deceit of someone never had before. He was feeling guilty, that was relatively new._

 _"Shouldn't you be in hospital?" Magnussen said as he sat down across from him._

 _"I am," Sherlock said cutting his steak. "This is the canteen." he said looking around the restaurant._

 _"Is it?" Magnussen said sounding bored._

 _"It should be," Sherlock told him before taking a bite. Magnussen nodded his head and looked around the room slowly._

 _"And where's_ _Ms_ _. Tyler?" Magnussen asked and Sherlock looked down at his plate. He pushed his guilt down and swallowed before looking back up._

 _"She's having a drink at a pub," Sherlock told him and Magnussen smirked just a little._

 _"Trouble in paradise?" Magnussen asked with an emotionless chuckle._

 _"I'm not exactly an easy patient," Sherlock said with a shrug. "We've talked a lot about you."_

 _"Have you?" Magnussen asked still sounding bored._

" _I want to see Appledore." Sherlock said after a long pause. "Where you keep all the secrets, all the files. Everything you've got on everyone. I want you to_ invite _me."_

" _What makes you think I'd be so careless?" Magnussen asked as he stared at Sherlock. Sherlock tilted his head to the side and stared back just as hard._

" _You know, Rose seems to think you have some kind of portable Appledore, right there in your spectacles." Sherlock told him and Magnussen smiled smugly._

" _Does she?" He asked taking off said spectacles and cleaning them on the unused serviette in front of him._

" _Yes," Sherlock said before taking another bite. When Magnussen put his glasses back on Sherlock looked at him smugly. "But_ _she's_ _wrong, isn't she? They're ordinary spectacles." Technically it had been his idea that Magnussen had some kind of built in Wi-Fi on his spectacles, but after talking it out with Rose decided that couldn't be it. But it was always better to take the upper hand when dealing with people like Magnussen._

" _Yes, they are." Magnussen agreed before he reached across the table and rummaged around in Sherlock's chips before plucking one from the pile to pop in his mouth._

" _That's too bad," Sherlock said looking a bit bored. "I was hoping for something a little better than files in a basement."_

" _You're disappointed?" Magnussen asked with a smirk._

" _Yeah, a bit," Sherlock said nodding his head. "So why don't you impress me. Show me Appledore." He said putting his fork down._

" _I'm a business man; everything is available for a price. Are you making me an offer?" He asked looking mildly interested at the idea._

" _More like, a Christmas present." Sherlock told him sitting back in his chair._

" _And what are you giving me for Christmas, Mr. Holmes?" Magnussen asked._

" _My brother," Sherlock said looking very pained at the idea and Magnussen chuckled nodding his head._

Rose sat up as soon as she heard the back door slam shut. Oh that bastard! She thought as she pushed to her feet and walked over and checked on Mary. She'd had a feeling something was going on, which is why she'd only pretended to drink her punch. She'd 'fainted' as soon as John had started to shout like something was wrong; knowing that meant Mary had passed out. She looked up as soon as she heard a helicopter approaching and swore. She and Sherlock were going to have some very strong words about leaving her behind when she pulled his ass out of whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into. In fact Sherlock had started acting a bit weird as soon as it hit Dec, and she'd started to think maybe he regretted asking her to move in with him. Then every time she'd bring up new strategies for working on the Magnussen case he'd change the subject and Rose knew he was planning something, without her. Well she wasn't about to let him get away with that.

She raced out the front door and headed around the side, staying close to the house for cover. She knelt down as she followed the outside of the stone fence, away from the house. She looked out and saw the helicopter a ways out in the field. So, Sherlock didn't want her involved, _for her own good,_ Rose thought with scorn.

"Why would I bring my gun to your parents' house?" John shouted and Rose smiled at the exasperated voice.

"Is it in your coat?" Sherlock asked as he handed said coat to John.

"Yes!" He said snatching the coat from Sherlock, still sounding exasperated.

Rose stood from behind the stone fence with a glare on her face. John saw her first and she watched his eyes go wide in surprise. She squared her shoulders as she started forward, then Sherlock's head turned towards her and she watched as his incredible brain took her in. She could just see him deducing her as she walked. She saw his eyes rake over her face and posture as she approached. She stopped just in front of him and when he opened his mouth to speak she reached up and slapped him. He staggered back just a step his eyes going wide. She hadn't put nearly as much power behind it as she could have so she knew he was mostly surprised.

"Bet you didn't see that coming did you, you stupid git!" Rose told him as he raised his hand to his cheek. He seemed a little stunned and if he wasn't going to say anything Rose was certainly going to. "When I said you could do something stupid when you were healed," Rose told him as she looked up and met his eyes. "I meant with me!" His eyes were wide and he hadn't lowered his hand from his face and suddenly Rose threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. His arms came around her instantly and Rose took a deep breath.

"You already got shot over all this," She said into his shoulder. "You can't just rush off without me again. What if something happened?"

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered into her hair and Rose pulled away.

"Okay," she said nodding her head. "But we are not done with this discussion." She told him as she stepped away from him. She turned to John so she missed the worried panic that filled his eyes for a moment before he pulled his blank mask back up. But John saw it. "I assume we're going to Magnussen's?" Rose asked and John nodded his head.

"How did you know?" Sherlock asked and Rose turned back to him with a frown. He could see she was still upset with him; she was not good at hiding her emotions.

"I have some experience in being left behind, or out of the loop, I know the signs," Rose told him and he winced slightly. She looked over her shoulder at the waiting helicopter and took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Sherlock immediately agreed and Rose had to stop herself from smiling at him.

"Well, let's go then," she said and started to walk away. Sherlock blinked once and then he and John started after her. He flexed his hand, the one Rose always took when they walked and sighed; he hoped he hadn't done immeasurable damage to their relationship.

A/N- Hope everyone is enjoying this. Only one more chapter to go! Let me know what you think please? I love hearing from the readers!


	12. The End

Chapter 12~*~ The End

Rose stood frozen on the back porch of Magnussen's huge house as everything they'd learned swirled through her head. There was no great repository of information, no secret basement. It was all in his head, and with a single headline he could bring her whole world crashing down around her feet. She was vaguely aware of a magnified voice coming from the helicopter and the police men surrounding them. What the hell were they going to do? Short of killing Magnussen- her eyes caught Sherlock's as Magnussen turned towards the helicopter. Oh God; that was the only way out, killing him was the only way to end this, and she could see in Sherlocks eyes, he knew it. Sherlock turned away quickly and looked at Magnussen's back.

"Just to clarify, the Appledore files exist only in your mind?" Sherlock yelled over the helicopter as he slowly passed John so he was standing in front of Magnussen. "Nowhere else?"

"They're not real, they never have been," Magnussen gloated as he turned to smirk at Sherlock.

"Sherlock what do we do?" John asked looking from Sherlock to Rose and back again.

"Nothing," Magnussen told him looking back at John. "There's nothing to be done. I'm not the villain. I have no evil plan. Sorry," he said with a mocking tone looking with a smirk to Rose. Then he looked back at Sherlock and shrugged. "No chance for you to play hero this time Mr. Holmes."

"Oh get your facts straight," Sherlock sneered at him. "I'm no one's hero, I'm a high functioning sociopath, Merry Christmas!" he yelled with a snarl. Rose watched in what seemed to be slow motion as Sherlock raised the gun and fired and Magnussen fell to the ground in a heap as Sherlock dropped the gun and raised his hands above his head. He turned and looked at her, his eyes full of remorse as he mouthed the words 'I love you' to her.

Rose sat up fast in bed, panting as the dream/memory swirled in her mind. Her heart was racing and her blood was pounding in her ears. She instinctively reached out beside her before she remembered she was alone. Sherlock had not come home yet. She breathed deeply as she tried to calm her breathing. When her heart was steady and she could breathe easily again she pushed her blanket back and swung her legs out of bed. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was only 2:30 in the morning, but she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep. She pushed to her feet and threw on one of Sherlocks' dressing gowns before heading to the kitchen.

She sat at the table as she sipped her tea, going back over everything that had happened that night. They had all been shocked when they found out that Magnussen had everything in his mind, that there was no real Appledore after all. Rose had watched as John paled at the thought of not being able to help Mary. Sherlocks' face had gone almost totally blank as soon as they'd found out. Looking back it was easy to see he'd begun planning in that very moment. She reached out and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. Part of her was shocked that Sherlock had shot someone like that; she was still used to the Doctor, always with the second chances. But she knew he had done it to save Mary and to save her. So, saving him in return seemed like the least she could do.

 _Almost as soon as the bullet left the gun Rose had begun her own planning. It would be an easy matter to plant fake termination orders in the Torchwood files on Magnussen. And she knew Pete would go along with it. He had been almost as furious with the situation as Sherlock had been. He'd been heading another investigation into how the information had been leaked in the first place. And the only other person who had any idea what had been going on with Magnussen was Mickey, and he would keep her secret. Now all she had to do was get Mycroft to buy it with no written proof. She'd have to produce that for him, and soon, but for now her words would have to be enough._

" _Tell Mary she's safe now," Sherlocks words broke through Roses planning and she watched John and Sherlock share a look. John nodded and Rose looked to her left as the helicopter began to land._

" _I'm sorry Rose," He said and she looked at him and tried to smile. His hands were still up and she could hear the police men shouting at them not to move._

" _You've nothing to be sorry for," She told him wishing she could hold him, he looked resigned; he'd accepted what shooting Magnussen meant for him. He nodded once then turned slowly away from them. She watched as Sherlock laced his fingers behind his head and got down on his knees and the police team surrounded them all. It had not been easy to stand there while the police surrounded them and not fight back. It was practically ingrained in her now, flight or fight and right now she could do neither._

" _Do you have any idea what you've done?" Mycroft demanded of Sherlock a bit later. Rose had stood back and waited while Mycroft had landed and told his men to stand down; he'd just begun to tear into Sherlock when she started towards them._

" _Of course I do," Sherlock growled back._

" _You killed a man," Mycroft told him and Sherlock rolled his eyes and shook his head._

" _Did I?" He asked sounding surprised, playing dumb. "Is that what the shiny gun did?"_

" _Sherlock this is no laughing matter, I won't be able to save you from this!" Mycroft shouted again and Rose could hear the genuine concern and fear in his voice._

" _Lucky for him he doesn't need you to save him," Rose said stepping up to the two of them. Sherlock locked eyes with her for a moment and she could see the confusion there for a moment before his face went blank. Mycroft's head snapped towards her._

" _Sherlock was working under my jurisdiction, for Torchwood. He acted within our orders from Torchwood. Once we knew there were no actual Applegate files, we were to take precautions to see that the information Magnussen possessed never saw the light of day. That included anything up to and including taking the target out. Just because you and the British government were perfectly willing to 'work' with Magnussen, does not mean Torchwood was." Rose said and though she was talking to Mycroft, her eyes were on Sherlock. She was silently pleading with him to go along with her story, to let her cover for him._

 _"So you're telling me you had orders to kill Magnussen?" Mycroft demanded, his face was a mask of doubt, but Rose could see that he was not going to take much convincing. He wanted an out for his brother, and Rose was offering him one on a silver platter._

 _"Yes," she said nodding her head. Maybe she wouldn't need paperwork to back her story up, at least not with Mycroft. "I had orders from the Director himself."_

" _And he'll back you up on this?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock looked between the two of them as the story unfolded before him. They were covering this up, Rose and his brother, working together to keep him from a murder charge. He felt a surge of affection for both of them as they 'argued' about proof._

" _Of course he will," Rose said nodding her head. Mycroft looked from Rose and back to Sherlock and nodded his head._

" _You need to come back to my office," Mycroft told Sherlock. "Until we have some verification of this."_

" _I'll have Pete call you within the hour." Rose told him and he nodded. Rose could see that a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Sherlock met her eyes and she could see all the gratitude he felt in them._

" _You do that," Mycroft said nodding his head._

" _I'll see you at home?" Sherlock asked his voice soft as he watched her. There was a bit of doubt in his voice, as though he wasn't sure he would see her at home._

" _Yes, you will." Rose told him with a firm nod._

Rose was pulled from her memories at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She stood and put the kettle back on the burner and turned it on as she listened for the door. He seemed to have stopped at the top of the stairs for some reason. Then after a minute she heard keys, and then the door opened and closed with barely a sound. They had a lot of talking to do, and she wanted to get it over with now. She began to look for the biscuits Sherlock liked.

Sherlock walked softly up the stairs as he thought over the night's events. Some Christmas it had been. It had been their first together and he'd tried to drug her and then killed a man. They seemed to have an issue with 'firsts.' God help their first child, if they had one, if Rose still wanted that with him after tonight. He wondered if she was still mad about him trying to drug her. Oh god what if this had just been too much? What if she was in there packing right now? What if she wasn't in there at all? He stopped at the door and leaned his forehead against it. He never thought he'd become a man willing to beg, but if that was what it took to get her to stay, or God forbid, bring her back, he would do it. Though if he was honest with himself he should let her go. He was no good for her; he had put her entire life in danger, simply by caring about her. But he knew himself well and he knew he was a selfish bastard and he loved her too much to let her go. He'd do nothing to stop her if she decided to leave, except the previously mentioned begging, but he could not tell her to go.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door, closing it as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake her. His head jerked towards the kitchen when he heard a cupboard door slam shut.

"Damn!" Rose muttered under her breath, she couldn't find the damn biscuits. She knew she'd picked up two packages just a day or two ago, but it would seem Sherlock had been midnight snacking again.

"Rose?" His voice was quiet and uncertain as he came around the wall into the kitchen. Rose wheeled around to face him. She looked upset; he could tell she had not slept well. Her eyes looked so tired and her hair was coming out of the plait she'd put it in before bed. She was wearing one of his dressing gowns and her feet were bare.

"Are we partners?" Rose asked him before he'd even stepped into the kitchen. He was caught off guard by the question. He tilted his head to the side just a little and furrowed his brow. Rose had to stop herself from smiling; she loved the little wrinkles that formed on the top of his nose when he did that.

"Yes," he said though Rose noticed the slight note of question to his answer.

"Well then let me just clear this up for you before we move forward." She told him stepping towards him. She was still mad at him, but mostly she was so thankful he was going to be okay. His being here meant that everything she and Pete had done had worked. Mycroft and all the higher ups had believed that Torchwood had 'take down' orders on Magnussen. But even though she was thrilled to see him home and safe she needed to say all this now though before she did anything else. "I know I will not always be out on cases with you. You have your work and I have mine, and that's fine. It's great in fact. I love what I do. But when _we_ are on a case together I expect to be in on all of the case. I will not be left behind 'For my own good.'" Rose said using air quotes as she spoke.

"I only-

"No, I'm not done yet," Rose told him and he snapped his mouth shut. "I don't want to know why you did it. I'm sure it was somewhere along the lines of 'trying to protect me?'" She said her tone slightly mocking and he exhaled a breath and said nothing. It wasn't as though he could argue with her; that was exactly why he'd done it. "I don't need to be protected; I've proven myself quite self-sufficient Sherlock. And I won't be lied to." She stopped and took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me it won't happen again? That we are equals and you won't go behind my back again?" She finished crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for him to answer.

"We are equals," Sherlock said nodding his head and she let out a long breath. "And I promise I won't lie to you again, but," Rose smirked at him and sighed. "I can't promise that I'll stop trying to protect you, I won't lie to you or leave you behind or out of something again, but," he said again and this time Rose smiled as he stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulder. "I love you, and I'll always want to protect you." Rose chuckled and unwound her arms and wrapped them around his waist and pulled him in, his arms going around her shoulders.

"I love you too." Rose said looking up at him. "And I think I can live with that." She rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled like Mycroft's stuffy office and something else and Rose wrinkled her nose.

"You've been smoking again with your brother," she said and he pulled back and looked innocent.

"Mycroft was smoking, yes," he told her honestly. Oh he was good, not lying, but not totally truthful. Though after what happened tonight he had a right to a smoke if it relaxed him a bit. John had long ago told her about Sherlock's 'danger nights' and if tonight wasn't one she didn't know what was.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked leaning away from him just a bit. He didn't have to ask what 'it' was. He did not want to talk about it. In fact, he'd be fine if he could put it away in his mind, lock it up and never think about it again. It wasn't the first time he'd taken a life, though it had been the first time it was not a life or death situation for him. He wasn't sure how to get out of this conversation though, luckily for him, at that moment, the kettle began to whistle. Rose pulled out of his arms with a small smile and as she walked into the kitchen towards the stove he decided he was, in face, not going to talk about it, so he turned and walked into the living room. He picked up his violin and took a deep breath, drawing the bow across the strings. With each note he worked on putting up walls around what had happened and what he'd done.

Rose winced at the first long drawn out note he played on his violin, it was a painful sound. So getting him to talk about this was going to be a bit harder then she'd first thought. She should have known that, she'd known him long enough to know that he didn't 'open up' easily. And if he was upset (and she knew he was) about what happened it was going to be even harder to get it out of him.

Rose poured the tea as he began to play an actual song, something frantic and fast, she was sure she recognized the tune, but he was playing so fast she couldn't quite place it. She fixed his tea and walked into the living room and set it on the table next to his chair. She stood watching him for a moment; his back was to her as he stared out the window and played. She finally realized he was playing The Flight of the Bumblebee, but she'd never heard it played at that speed before. His mind must be frantic; she hated seeing him like this. As he wound the song down he slowed just a little and Rose sat down in John's chair and waited. When he was done playing he just stood there, staring out the window.

"I can wait Sherlock." Rose said quietly and he wheeled around to stare at her. Oh yes, he was definitely upset. His eyes had gone hard and his eyebrows were drawn in.

"Wait for what Rose?" He asked his voice slightly hard. Oh this was not the Sherlock she'd been talking to a few minutes ago. She hadn't ever dealt with this Sherlock, though she'd heard about him from John. She knew his moods were vast, she'd seen a great many of them herself, but she'd never seen self-hatred in his eyes before now.

Part of him wanted to tell her what he was feeling, the pain at having taken a life. The fact that he had done it before and that at the time it had not bothered him like it did now, which bothered him as well. He wanted to tell her he was sorry that he couldn't be a better man for her, that he really was a sociopath and didn't deserve her. He didn't want to break the promise he'd made only minutes ago not to lie to her but he wasn't sure he could face what she might do if he was totally open with her. If he let her see just how dark his mind was in places, she might leave and never look back.

"Well," Rose said quietly and his head snapped up to look at her. He'd forgotten he asked her a question. "First I'm waiting for you to realize something that I've known for a long time now." She told him, she didn't move from her seat just met his eyes.

"What's that?" he asked sounding slightly curious, though there was a slight sarcastic edge to his voice.

"That you are not a sociopath, and you never have been," she said and he was taken back a bit. How could she possibly know that he'd been thinking that? "You love me, you love John and Mary, and though I know you pretend to be bored with all the baby talk you can't wait for John's baby to be born." She told him and again he was surprised. "You can be selfish, rude, indifferent to people feelings, but you are not a sociopath. High functioning Aspergers maybe, but you are by no means a sociopath."

"Rose-

"I'm obviously not a doctor, but that's what I see," She told him cutting off his denial of what she'd said. He watched her for a long moment as she stared back at him. No one, not even his brother, had ever denied it when he referred to himself as a sociopath. He should have known that she would know what he needed to hear, even if he wasn't sure himself. He felt some of his freshly built walls falling down as she stared at him.

"I just killed a man," he reminded her and she nodded her head. "An unarmed man, I shot him without a second thought." He told her, as if she could forget. He sounded almost like he was trying to get her to see that he was as bad as he thought he was, but she knew he was not.

"Was your life in danger? Or the lives of people you loved?" She asked and his eyes went wide again. Was she agreeing with him now? Did she realize just how dark he really was?

"No," he told her softly and she looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked how could he really believe that, even after everything Magnussen had put them through. "What do you think would have happened to Mary if Magnussen had published what he knew about her?" Rose asked and he rubbed his temple.

"She would have been thrown in prison, or she'd have disappeared forever," He finally said before plopping into his seat. He supported his elbow on the armrest and rested his head on the tips of his fingers.

"And what would that have done to John?" Rose asked and he sat up a little straighter and dropped his hands.

"It would have destroyed him," Sherlock said quietly. Rose nodded as she scooted forward on her chair then slide to the floor in front of him, kneeling with her hands on his knees.

"And what would have happened to me, if my secrets had come out?" She asked and he nodded his head. He understood what she was doing, and he'd never been so thankful for her understanding. Rose's secrets would not land her in jail, but anonymity was vital in her work. If Torchwood were suddenly public knowledge her life and the lives of everyone she works for would be in danger.

"Yes, okay," he said nodding his head. "Lives were at stake."

"So, what you did was totally justified. Sherlock you saved my life. We either would have been stuck under his thumb or he would have outed everything about us and Mary and I-

"Don't" He said shaking his head now as he took her hand. "Don't say it." He reached out with his free hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "Thank you," he said before he leaned down and kissed her.

Sherlock pulled back and could see that a few tears had slid down her cheeks. He reached out and wiped them away and she smiled. There was one more thing he was dying to talk to her about but he wasn't sure she'd even be able to tell him, or if now was really the time to bring it up. He knew even if she told him he'd ever be able to satisfy Mycroft's curiosity on the matter and that made him smile. Knowing something Mycroft didn't know always made him smile.

"What are you thinking now?" Rose asked as she used his knees to push herself up to stand. "Your eyes have relaxed and you're smiling a little," she told him when he looked up at her.

"I was thinking about knowing something Mycroft doesn't," he explained and Rose giggled.

"And what do you know that he doesn't?" Rose asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know it yet," he said and Rose laughed, all of the tension leaving her body as she excelled on a sigh and sat herself in his lap, straddling his hips.

"Is this something you plan on learning right now?" she asked before she leaned down and kissed his neck. She had a fairly good idea of what he was thinking of, and while she wasn't against telling him, all she'd wanted to do since she saw him again was kiss him. He raised his hands up to her back, running his fingers lightly up and down her spine and she pulled back a bit. He leaned back in his chair so he could see her face properly.

"It can wait," he said and she kissed him. She pushed her hands into his hair as his hands traveled down to cup her bum and squeeze. Rose pulled away a bit and smiled, her tongue tucked in the corner of her mouth.

"You know, that smile drives me crazy," he told her before he reached up and cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a much deeper kiss.

~*~Time~*~

Sherlock watched Rose as she slept, running his hand lightly up and down her arm. It was well past 10 in the morning and he himself had only woken up a few minutes ago. It was rare that he got to watch her sleep though; she was almost always the first one out of bed. She had a morning workout before heading into work that she hated missing. Neither of them had work today though, so he figured she'd turned off whatever internal clock that woke her every morning at about 6:00 am. While he was enjoying watching her sleep, so relaxed, he kind of wished she'd wake up. He was dying to ask the question he had been (happily) distracted from last night.

He could see by the way she was breathing and the movement of her eyes that she was probably dreaming. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He hoped they were pleasant dreams. After everything that had happened she deserved sweet dreams. He pulled his hand off her arm and slid to the edge of the bed, trying not to wake her. If he sat there watching her anymore he'd end up waking her, and she deserved her rest. He'd go make breakfast; they probably had something he could fashion into breakfast.

Rose woke up slowly, stretching and breathing in deeply. She smiled widely when she smelled breakfast cooking. She turned towards Sherlock's side of the bed where the clock sat and was shocked that it was almost 10:45 in the morning. She sat up and rolled her neck and stretched her arms above her head. She climbed out of bed and threw on Sherlock's dressing gown. She had one of her own, but Sherlock had about 6 of them and didn't seem to mind sharing them and she didn't like hers nearly as much as his. She opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Sherlock heard her open the door and picked up the cup of coffee he'd just fixed for her. She was normally a tea drinker in the morning, but every once in a while she wanted coffee and he had a feeling today would be one of those days. Though to call what she drank coffee was stretching the word a bit, since she put so much cream and sugar in her coffee that it was no longer really coffee but some strange hot dessert drink. He'd accidentally taken a drink of her coffee once and regretted it to this day.

"Thank you," she murmured as he handed her the cup. She took a drink and smiled widely at him. "Perfect," she said before she sat down at the table. She took another long drink and he turned to the stove to plate up their breakfast. He sat a plate down in front of her and took his seat. She took a bite of eggs then looked up at him, he was staring. "Alright," she said with a chuckle. "Ask; I know you're dying to."

"How?" he asked picking up a piece of toast to butter. "The papers that Torchwood sent to Mycroft's office had all the right orders, just like you said, but the ink, Rose the ink on the paper was more the three months old. How did you do it? Because I know before yesterday there were no kill orders from Torchwood." Sherlock was now using his toast as a prop as he pointed it at her. "Mycroft had it tested. He wanted to have all his bases covered."

"Ok," Rose said taking a deep breath. Really she shouldn't be telling him this, he didn't have clearance, but Rose didn't care. "Well one of the projects that's under way right now is time travel and-

"No," Sherlock said looking stunned. He'd been prepared for all kinds of explanations, but time travel had not even entered his mind. It really should have though, why hadn't he thought of that? Maybe because even though he'd seen aliens, had fought alongside Rose, he still had lingering doubts about time travel. Part of him still felt as though 'The Doctor' were some make believe character in a child's story.

"Yeah, the team working on it only perfected it about a month ago." She said before she took another bite of food and smiled. "These eggs are great." She told him and he nodded, though he still looked a bit stunned. "So, Pete hopped back to three months ago when this all started and wrote out the needed paper work, hid them in his office where he knew he wouldn't find them. Then he just hopped home and...got them. Then he sent them over to Mycroft by courier." Rose was a little worried about the look on his face and the fact that he hadn't said anything yet. Was he mad she hadn't told him about this? He had to know she couldn't share every part of her work with him, right?

"That's..." He stopped and steepled his fingers under his chin and took a deep breath. Rose recognized that he was going over things in his mind so she let him think. "Time travel?" he finally asked sounding so unsure, looking like he still didn't quite believe her; like he was waiting for her to be like 'just kidding.'

"I know," Rose said nodding her head. "It's crazy. I was stunned when Pete told me. The Doctor told me once we were at least a century away from time travel. But I guess he just meant my original universe. Because, well, time travel." Rose said and shrugged her shoulders. "Really I wasn't supposed to tell you, it's a bit above my head. I only know because Pete 'read me in' when I came to him with our little predicament."

"And it's...safe?" Sherlock asked a bit worried about her.

"Yeah, only our very best people have tested it." Rose said and his eyes widened again and Rose recognized that look. It was the look of realization that people were traveling through time around you.

"So people have been...

"Time hopping?" Rose finished for him when he trailed off and nodded. "Yep." She said popping the 'p' at the end in a way she hadn't done in a long while before she took another bite of her breakfast and watched him carefully as he took it all in. "I think they've gone back to about the 18th century so far. Pete won't let them go forward yet. And we have a very strict non-interference rule. Our longest jump was only 15 minutes."

"Will you be... testing it?" He asked and Rose sighed. She knew he'd ask that eventually.

"At some point, maybe," Rose told him and he just nodded his head. Though Rose could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "It'll be perfectly safe and-

"Rose, none of what either of us do is 'perfectly safe'" he said cutting her off and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I know," She agreed nodding her. "I won't take any unnecessary risks, is that better?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"It'll have to do," he said and then smiled at her. He picked up his cold toast and took a bite.

"I'm sorry our first Christmas was so...

"Exciting?" Sherlock said with a smirk and Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"It was indeed," she agreed eating her breakfast. Sherlock was chewing when his eyes went wide and a huge smile broke out over his face. It was Roses favorite smile in the world, it reached all the way up to his wide excited eyes and she couldn't help but smile back. "What?"

"I'll be right back!" He told her before he all but jumped out of his seat and ran back towards their room. She could hear him in their room in the closet and wondered what he was doing. He came back into the kitchen carrying a thin, long, small gift wrapped box. It looked small enough to be a jewelry box and that surprised Rose immensely. She hadn't expected a gift, let alone jewelry.

"Merry Christmas," he said holding it out to her.

"Thank you," She said taking it from him and she unwrapped it slowly. She could feel him watching her impatiently and so she tore the wrapping off in one swipe. The long white box didn't have any writing on the outside so she let the wrapping flutter to the floor and she pulled the lid off. She smiled again as she saw what was nestled in a swath of cotton. It was a long silver chain and at the end hung a miniature silver magnifying glass, but in the center, where the glass should be was a beautifully cut emerald, her favorite stone. Sherlock had found it fascinating when she told him one of the hallmarks of the Sherlock from the books in her world was an old fashioned magnifying glass. And he had been even more fascinated when she told him she'd had a small plastic one as a small child that her mother got her for Christmas one year.

"Oh Sherlock," she said with a sigh as she looked up at him and smiled. "I love it." She said standing up to kiss him. "Oh this is perfect!" She said with a giggle. "Put it on would you?" She asked turning away from him as she swept her hair up out of the way. He took the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck, clasping it. He leaned down to kiss her neck and she smiled shaking her head as she pulled away.

"None of that yet," she said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "I have something for you." She said before she dashed back to their bedroom too. He was surprised. He knew it was customary to exchange gifts at Christmas. But she'd never asked him what he wanted as John had always done, so he just assumed they weren't doing it. Not that it had stopped him from having the necklace made for her. She came back into the kitchen carrying a box, a bit larger than the one he'd had. She had a huge smile on her face and looked like she was going to laugh any moment now. What could be causing such a reaction in her? He took the garishly wrapped gift and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I had them wrap it extra special, just for you," She said with a giggle. And suddenly he wasn't sure he wanted to open it. Rose rolled her eyes at the look on his face and giggled again.

"Would you get to it, it's not going to bite you," she told him and he pulled off the frankly ugly gold wrapping paper and found a wide, thin, rectangular box. He looked up at her and she was almost bouncing now. He pulled the lid off and understood her exuberance. Inside the box was a full sized magnifying glass, only it looked to be normal glass with the words _Will & Petal_ etched into the glass. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I think Will may be growing on me a bit," he said and Rose laughed and nodded her head. He set the gift down on the table and stepped towards her.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock," she said pulling him into a hug. He rested his head lightly on the top of her head and he hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Rose," he said. He realized this was the happiest he had ever been. He had denied himself his feelings for too long, actually coming to believe he was a sociopath. Until Rose had torn down all his walls and helped him see what and who he could really be, with her.

 **The End (For Now)**

A/N- So this is the end of this story. Come back soon for the next story. And let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
